Commence (Along the Road – part 3)
by Jensine70
Summary: Sequel to: Process (Along the Road – part 2). Set in Season 3. Back in the spring, Eli broke up with V – saying she deserved better than Neptune, better than him. While starting her freshman year & opening his new shop, they find their way back to one another. Things get tense when he asks V to stop investigating the rapes on campus. COMPLETE [Chapters 16-20 posted on 28 June 2020]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Brief explanation of fic **titles** in this series: I like to play around with words that have multiple meanings or even function as different parts of speech.

Stall. Process. Commence.

I chose the word **Process** as the title for Part 2 not only because V goes through a _process_ that year, but also because the act of walking in a _processional _(like graduation) is "to _process_."

… which led me to the title of Part 3: **Commence**. Graduation ceremonies are called _commencement _for a reason. At that point, a new season of life _commences_.

So … let the college years _commence_!

[

Chapter 1 occurs between mid-June and mid-August 2006 – the summer between Season 2 and Season 3.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Last summer had been filled with travel and romance. In between Dad's book tour stops, I had spent as much time as possible with Eli. Yeah … I'd been working at Java the Hut, and he'd been working as much as he could while helping Letty. But every minute of his free time that had overlapped with mine, we were together.

The spark in our relationship had not cooled down after our relationship went public. Even though we didn't have that much time to spend with each other, our time together had been filled with verbal and physical expressions of love. We had been getting to know one another, each other's families and lives. If you only looked at the surface level, you might have thought that we didn't really fit together, but we did.

In my opinion, we still did.

But Eli had pushed me away.

I'm still not sure what made him think that he wasn't good enough for me – that I'd be better off without him, better off with someone else.

My heart ached, but I tried to move on. Not move on from him, but move on with life.

This was a season of my life I wanted to enjoy, to be able to look back on fondly. A high school graduate going on to college. I didn't want to waste time being sad – even though I was. I didn't want to waste time being mad at him for … well, quite frankly, for being stupid.

So I started my summer with the intent to enjoy it to the fullest. However, circumstances were not completely cooperative with my plan.

Wallace was busier this summer than he had been during senior year. He attended a basketball camp to up his game for college. He also worked as a counselor at a basketball camp for kids. During weeks he was not at a camp, he was working as a gopher at an engineering firm, where he was able to observe and ask questions. One of the people at the firm had taken a particular interest in him and offered to mentor him. Needless to say, he was enjoying his summer immensely, but he had very little time to spend with me.

Mac was busy running multiple web businesses, spending time with both of her families (including a three-week European vacation with the Sinclairs), and tutoring at a community center. So she did not have much spare time either.

While she was in Europe, she asked me to cover her tutoring shifts. I was surprised how much I enjoyed it. Since it was summer, these students weren't working on specific assignments, but rather improving their skills in reading, writing, and in a few cases, reviewing math so that they were able to keep pace when school started in the fall. Watching the joy and pride on their faces as they finally got a concept or they recognized their improvement was amazing.

Although I had never had the desire to be a teacher, my experiences tutoring Eli and these kids at the community center made me understand why teachers would be willing to deal with all the crap that comes with their jobs. Being part of someone's learning process was immensely gratifying.

[

In the weeks after graduation – with everyone else busy – I was a bit lonely. So when Leo called, I agreed to go to dinner with him. A few times.

I continued to be clear with him that I wasn't interested in starting a relationship – beyond friendship, that is. He assured me that he just enjoyed my company – and that he was willing to wait around in case I changed my mind. But when your heart still belongs to someone else, it's not about "changing your mind."

Eli and I did not have much direct communication during the early part of the summer. Mac was frequently in contact with him about Neptune Trading Post and his progress toward opening his shop, since she was one of his investors. She passed information back and forth between the two of us – not so much messages for each other, more like news updates.

[

Since getting my P.I. license, I had a steady stream of cases coming my way, plus the easy money from background checks through the Get the Dirt website. I also helped out in Dad's office when he got buried under mounds of unorganized paperwork. A couple times, he made quips about adding my name to the door since I was often there. I'm not sure how serious he was, but it was nice to hear.

Although most of my TBI symptoms had lessened (or in some cases, had disappeared), I still had follow-up appointments with my doctor. If I overdid it, fatigue would knock me on my butt for a day or two. Generally, I was careful to not do more than I could handle. I suspect I would have been more tired this summer if I were working at Java the Hut or another job where I would be on my feet several hours at a time. It had been nine months since the bus crash, and I still felt its impact in my life. Physically, cognitively, emotionally, relationally. Some days, I wondered if I would ever get past it.

Usually, that happened on days when I had too much time on my hands. I became contemplative and introspective spending time alone. I not only spent that time thinking in general, but also thinking about and missing my friends – specifically missing Eli.

[

[

The first week of August, I got a text from Mac giving me a heads up that I might be hearing from Eli. Apparently, he had asked her for help setting up the reception desk and organizing his office. She was swamped with other stuff and had suggested that he contact me. She wasn't sure if he would or not, but she wanted to warn me that he might.

I hoped that he would. For multiple reasons. 1) I wanted to see him. 2) After years of organizing my father's office, I had learned quite a bit that could be useful to him. 3) Did I mention that I wanted to see him?

It was about a week later when I finally heard from him. First, it was a text asking if I was busy. When I said no, he asked if I had time to talk. I replied that I did. Then, there was a fifteen-minute delay before he called. I wondered if he was debating with himself about dialing my number.

"Hey, there," I said as I answered his call.

"Hey." He paused. "Um, Mac suggested that I call you."

When he didn't continue, I said, "She told me."

"Oh. So you know why I'm calling?"

"You need an extra pair of hands to help set up your office."

"Yeah." He sighed, seeming relieved he didn't have to explain the reason for the phone call.

"When were you thinking?"

"The sooner, the better. But whenever you've got time."

I glanced at the clock, which read 11:00 a.m. "I need to finish up something for Dad – which should only take me a few hours – but the rest of my day is flexible. So if you want, I could come over this afternoon."

"That … would be great. _Gracias_, Veronica."

"_De nada._"

[

When I got to his shop, he was sitting on the couch in his office, drinking a beer and reading something on his laptop screen. He gave me a quick tour of the shop, pointing out areas that needed my attention. I immediately noticed that he was missing some essentials. We made a list and then went shopping. I'm not sure how much he'd had to drink at that point, but he suggested that I drive my car.

After returning from the office supply store, we immediately got to work unloading the bags from the store. We chatted, but the conversation didn't go any deeper than small talk and casual, friendly banter.

A short time later, the bell on the front door rang, announcing the arrival of our pizza. Eli paid the delivery guy and then headed for the break room. I thought that meant he planned to eat in there, but he was just getting a beer from the fridge.

"You want one?" he asked.

Shrugging, I said, "Sure."

We went into his office and sat on the couch, pizza box on the small coffee table.

While we ate, we talked. He had already given me an update on his progress toward opening the shop. I had already told him a bit about recent cases – as much as I could tell, which wasn't much. Since he saw Mac almost as often as I did and school hadn't started yet, there really wasn't much else to talk about.

Except for our personal lives.

I did wonder if he had been dating anyone since our breakup. But I wasn't sure I really wanted to know. It would be difficult to get that visual out of my head.

Apparently, he had been wondering too.

"Have you seen Leo lately?"

After I finished chewing the pizza in my mouth, I swallowed and then took a sip of beer, considering my response.

"I have seen him since graduation. We've spent time together. But if you're asking if we're officially dating, the answer would be no."

He seemed relieved by my answer. I was monumentally confused. He had told me that he wanted me to go off and have a happy life, but it didn't seem like he wanted me to move on from him.

I decided to channel my nervous energy into something useful: taking the newly purchased office supplies out of their packaging. When he had finished eating, we arranged the furniture in a way that would allow him to quickly and easily get to the things he needed. I organized the office supplies, both in his office and at the reception desk. Based on my years serving as Dad's receptionist, I made a few suggestions that should make things easier for anyone working this particular reception desk. I helped him set up a filing system that would work for him now and grow with his business as needed. He provided extra hands when I needed them, but mostly he just let me do whatever I thought would work best.

I spent a significant amount of time rearranging the supplies in the closet until I was happy with the layout and how things fit. When I thought I was finished, I noticed that I had left some extra paper over by the printer after I had filled the tray. It only took a minor readjustment to get the paper to fit on the closet shelf.

After that, we gathered up the garbage from the office supplies – discarded packaging seemed to be everywhere, not to mention our trash from dinner. While he took a large bag out to the trash can, I put the finishing touches on his office – arranging the items on his desk, as well as straightening the calendar and certificates on the wall.

When he came back inside, I said, "Well, I should probably be getting home."

He asked if I was okay to drive. Although he had downed at least two beers since the pizza arrived, I hadn't even finished half a can**. **And it had been more than an hour since my last sip. So yeah, I was fine.

He walked me to the front door. He gave me a hug, but it was not a "friend" hug – not like Wallace would have given me. It was another one of those times that it felt like Eli was trying to communicate without using his words.

The moment was highly charged; the air nearly crackled around us.

As I pulled back and was about to say goodnight, he leaned toward me. At the last millisecond, I turned my head to the side.

He pressed his lips against my temple, as he inhaled the scent of my shampoo.

Much of the drive home, I was in a haze. It wasn't until I pulled into the parking lot that I realized that I had left without my bag. As much as I didn't want to drive back and I didn't want to deal with him again tonight, it would be easier than having to do it tomorrow.

The door was locked when I got there, which I expected. I knocked a few times before I saw him look out through the office doorway. When he saw that it was me, he moved toward the door to let me in.

I explained about leaving my bag. As I talked, I noticed that his eyes looked different. His mood was different too. When I walked back into his office to get my bag, I saw a bottle of tequila on the coffee table. I don't know how much he'd had since I left, but there wasn't much left in the bottle.

When I turned around to go, his body was blocking the doorway.

A few seconds later, the palm of his hand was on the side of my face, fingers through my hair.

His tone was thick with innuendo as he said, "I've missed you."

Then, he began kissing me. And I kissed him back.

He lifted me up and spun around. Before I knew it, we were on the couch. He continued kissing down my neck until he hit a spot he knew was particularly sensitive. He was trying to persuade me to stay. There was a time … that's all the persuasion I would have needed.

But that was then. This was now.

As much as I missed him, missed this, missed his lips on my skin – especially certain areas of my skin – I could not let this happen. Not when he had been drinking, and we hadn't resolved anything. Not when … he would probably tell me tomorrow the same things he'd said several times … and push me away again. That would hurt too much. So much more than it already hurt.

I gently pushed him away. His eyes locked on mine and I saw understanding in them. As I stood up to leave, he reached for my hand. Against my better judgment, I turned my head back toward him.

He was still sitting on the couch, gazing up at me. The look in his eyes tugged on my heartstrings.

Stepping between his knees, I placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Go to sleep, Eli."

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my chest. This – this right here – still felt like home to me. But other than the fact that he missed me, I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling.

A couple minutes later, he loosened his hold on me, and I moved toward the door.

As he flopped back on the couch, he mumbled something about locking the doors for him. I took his extra set of keys so I could lock the deadbolt on my way out.

[

[

The next morning, he called and awkwardly apologized.

"Yesterday after I called you … I don't know, guess I was nervous about seeing you. I haven't had that much to drink in … a long time. I'd had a few before you even got here."

I wasn't sure what to say to his admission. Alcohol is not a solution to any problem. So I was glad to know it wasn't a regular occurrence. But what was he so nervous about?

"Veronica? You've gone silent on me."

"Sorry – lost in thought. No apology necessary."

He started to say something and then paused, finally saying, "Maybe I should be thanking you for not taking advantage of me in my drunken state."

We had a good laugh about it, but I still couldn't figure out what he was thinking when it came to "us."

[

[

After that night, Eli and I started spending time together again. I guess you'd say we were taking things slowly. We saw each other a few times a week, and we talked or texted daily.

It was a confusing time, to be sure. I couldn't tell if he was hesitant to resume our relationship or if he still thought I was better off without him. Or if something else was going on in his head.

I didn't want to push. I liked having him back in my life. But when we were around each other, it was difficult for me to keep physical contact at "friendly" level. Leaning against him on the couch watching a movie. Talking and stargazing while sitting on the bench swing in his grandma's yard. The hugs goodbye. The occasional kiss on the cheek. The loaded silence at the end of phone calls – when we would have said "I love you," but now it was just awkward.

I wanted more. I wanted things to be the way they were – maybe even better this time. I didn't think he was dating anyone. According to Letty, he had not dated anyone else since he broke up with me. (She volunteered the information one night when I was over for dinner.) But the way he acted around me was different – different than when we were dating, different than the early days of our flirtationship. Anytime I was over at the house, Letty always smiled – said she was happy to see us "together again." But we weren't really together. Not the way I wanted to be.

[

As fall semester was about to begin and his opening date was getting closer, we spent less time together. We still talked at least once a day.

During those conversations, I would intentionally try to encourage him and tell him how amazing it was to watch him build this business he had dreamed of starting. As much as I wanted to spend all my time with him, I tried to stay out of the way and let him focus on getting his shop open.

The more we talked, the more I wanted to spend time with him. When we did spend time together, it was hard for me to read how he felt about things. But since I would be staying in Neptune, things between us might actually work … if he'd let it.

* * *

A/N:

I'm hoping to get a few chapters posted in the next two months. I'm ready for them to be back together as much as all of you are. As always, feel free to "pester" me if I go too long between updates – knowing that there are people waiting to read the next chapter is both encouraging and motivating.

Thanks again for continuing to read this series!

~Jen

8 May 2019


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Chapter 2 occurs in late August 2006 and includes a modified version of #3.1 "Welcome Wagon."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Here it is. First day of college. New school, fresh start.

As I stepped onto campus, I decided that I would try not to stir up any trouble or take on any cases. Not right away, anyway. But my BFF immediately pulled me into the middle of something, kind of like he did the first day of school last year.

This time it had to do with his roommate. After meeting Stosh Piznarski, it wasn't difficult to understand how someone had so easily taken advantage of him. But even naïve Neptune newbies deserve assistance in righting wrongs done to them. So I helped him track down the things that had been stolen from his car – "all his worldly possessions," according to Piz. Although he had been skeptical of my abilities when I showed up at their dorm room that first day, he seemed grateful and genuinely impressed when he got his stuff back.

That pretty much occupied all my spare time the first week of classes.

[

[

By the following week, I had settled into a routine: basically, rotating between classes and work. Occasionally, I had free time, most of which I tried to spend with Eli. And in between each time I saw him, I spent time wondering how long it would be until I would see him again.

Mac, Piz, Wallace, and I had overlapping breaks around lunchtime. So, we ended up eating together most days. One day during the second week of classes, we were taking turns complaining about our professors when I got a phone call from Eli.

"You left the charging cord for your laptop in my office last night. Where are you? I'll bring it to you."

I told him I was on campus, specifically that I was having lunch in the student center and would be there for about an hour.

When I got off the phone, Piz asked, "Who was that?"

Before I could reply, Mac said, "Her boyfriend."

Giving her a look, I corrected her assumption. "We haven't really defined things."

"Well, you're always together."

"Not always," I countered.

"Whatever. You're together," Mac paused to emphasize her point. "A lot."

Wallace concluded, "So … you're 'together.' What's to define?"

While they continued to banter, my mind wandered. If I was honest, I did want to define things. Sooner rather than later. Every time I drove through his community to his shop, I had to wonder if any of his old girlfriends were sniffing around – after all, he was technically single, had been single since the spring.

Back when we had talked about our sexual histories, he had told me about the girls he had dated or hooked up with. It was a fairly long list. He only told me the names of the ones who had been significant to him. That was a short list. But I had to wonder … if they had found him attractive before, how much more attractive would they find him now that he was a business owner.

I had been staring off into the distance with my face turned in the general direction of the main doors. Movement brought me out of my trancelike state.

Eli had just walked through the door. I stood up and waved so he could see where we were seated. He smiled, gave a chin lift, and headed our way.

The others – including Piz – watched intently as Eli and I began to interact.

"Hey, there. That was fast. Did you call from the parking lot?" I asked.

Eli pulled a chair from an empty table nearby. "Yeah."

Watching him eye my tray, I asked, "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

He wordlessly admitted that he hadn't, and I pushed the tray in front of him.

As he picked at my food, he said hello to Mac and Wallace.

"And this is Wallace's roommate Piz," I said.

Eli nodded. "Right. Short for Piznarski. Good to meet you." He must have noticed the confused expression on Piz's face, because he added, "She told me about helping get your stuff back. Didn't take you long to find out that she's a good person to know."

We all chatted for a while as Eli continued to eat off my tray. During the conversation, he talked about his work in generic terms – mostly talking about the fact that he was busier than he thought he'd be.

"Do you mind me asking what you do?" Piz asked.

"I'm opening up a body shop in a few weeks," Eli replied.

"Right now, he's busy with all the preparations," I added.

Piz seemed appropriately impressed. "Wow. A business owner at your age. How many people will you be employing?"

"Four full-time guys. Two part-time. I'm hoping I have reason to add a few more soon."

"Have you always wanted to work with cars?"

"I've worked as a mechanic since I was 16. Worked on my cousins' cars and motorcycles before that. Bikes are more my specialty, but I can fix anything with an engine."

"What made you want to start your own business?"

Eli kept putting food in his mouth, thinking that Piz was out of questions. Then, he had to swallow in order to answer.

This time, Mac came to the rescue. "Actually, he started his first business a year ago. He and I are partners in that venture."

"She's also an investor in my shop," Eli added.

"Wow again."

After an odd pause, Eli asked if we were all going to be able to attend the grand opening party. Wallace, Mac, and I nodded.

"Need any help with anything?" Mac asked Eli.

"You've done enough. But feel free to drop by and see how things are progressing, partner. And you're welcome to bring us some business once we're open."

"Tell you what, I'll drop by a couple days before – when you're putting the finishing touches on – and I'll spring for pizza for everyone."

"I'll let you twist my arm just this once. The guys'll appreciate that. By the way, they love the way you set up the computers for entering the customer info, work orders, inventory. The older ones aren't that tech savvy – great mechanics, but not so much with the digital stuff. But you streamlined things in a way they get and made those sheets with reminder instructions. So they love you. Bring them pizza when they're tired and hungry … you might get marriage proposals."

"A date … maybe. Marriage … not quite yet."

Eli's phone beeped. "Glad I set a reminder," he said as he turned off the alarm. "Gotta go. Delivery coming. They could handle it, but I wanna be there."

He said goodbye to Mac and Wallace as he stood up. With one hand on my shoulder, he reached out to shake Piz's hand, saying, "Nice to meet you." Then, he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "Later, beautiful."

I watched him walk away. He turned around to look back at me as he went through the door. I couldn't help but smile.

Mac shook her head as she said, "You still light up around him. Seriously what is there to define?"

"Well ... at the moment, his focus is on his business. Which is where it should be."

Wallace let out a laugh. "Except when you're around. Then, his focus is completely on you. Look, I know you guys have a complicated history, been through ups and downs, but right now it looks like all that is behind you."

"Just enjoy it," Mac added. "Be happy. After everything ... you guys deserve it."

"I wish it were that simple."

[

[

A couple nights later, I called Eli. Just to chat. He was still at the shop. He described his long week – hanging shelves, setting up each workstation, putting together some furniture for the break room and waiting area.

Since I was going to pick up Chinese food for dinner anyway, I told him I'd get enough for two and drop by. When I walked in, he was sitting behind the reception desk. The newly printed brochures and business cards had arrived. We talked for a few minutes while he placed them in display holders.

When he finished, he put his head down on the desk, resting it on his forearms. I walked over behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. We continued to chat casually. It was all very platonic until I brought up a potentially uncomfortable subject.

"So … the other day when you dropped by Hearst … after you called and I got off the phone with you, Piz – who you obviously noticed is naïve and curious – asked who I was talking to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And Mac answered before I could."

"And she said?"

"My boyfriend."

He stiffened a bit under my hands, but did not move as he asked, "And you said?"

"That we haven't really defined things."

He sat up and turned around to face me. We shared a long look, but neither of us said anything. When he turned back around, I resumed rubbing his shoulders. It had a different feel than it had prior to the silent moment that passed between us.

A couple minutes later, he reached up to still my hands. "As good as that feels, I think you should probably stop. I'm only human."

I was still behind him as I said, "What Mac and Wallace said the other day – it got me thinking. Actually, I've been thinking about it for a while." I sensed his breathing change as he waited for me to finish my thought. "I think – for right now, anyway – it's a good thing that I'm focused on school and you're focused on getting this place opened." I paused again, waiting to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, I asked, "Shall we eat?"

He seemed preoccupied while we ate. We continued to talk, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. Could have been work related. Could have been the conversation we hadn't really finished.

As we started to clean up, I told him to keep the leftovers. He thanked me for providing his lunch for the next day. Then, he asked how my new car was running.

"Great. Dad got a good deal. The woman who owned it barely drove it, so it's practically a new car."

As we talked, he walked me to the door.

"Glad to hear you're not having any problems. It's ridiculous that a Mars who lives in Neptune drives a Saturn. You know that, right?"

"Ya think I haven't heard that one before?"

"Anyway, give me a call if it starts acting up."

"Who else would I call?"

"You know you'd break my heart if you let another mechanic touch … anything of yours." Then, he gave me a hug, placed a kiss near my temple, and whispered against my skin, "Goodnight, beautiful."

[

During the drive home, my mind wandered – the way it often did. I wanted to believe what I had said to him – that it was a good thing that we were focused on school and work, not allowing ourselves to be distracted by trying to sort out our relationship.

But the feel of his lips against my skin had sparked a series of memories – of how it felt to be kissed by him, touched by him, loved by him.

When I pulled into my parking spot, I realized that I had spaced out during most of the drive.

So much for distraction-free focus.

* * *

A/N:

Next two chapters are nearly ready to go.

Until next time…

~Jen

1 June 2019


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Chapter 3 occurs in early to mid-September 2006 and contains a modified version of #3.2 "My Big Fat Greek Rush Week."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At the end of the second week of classes, Mac and I decided to have a girls' night out. We went to a midnight movie and then ended up having a few drinks. I opted to stay in her dorm room rather than drive home. Getting inebriated and having a slumber party was enough to take my mind off the confusing state of my love life.

The next morning, we awoke to Parker screaming at the sight of her reflection in the mirror.

Her head had been shaved. The details were fuzzy, but one thing was certain: she had been raped.

The night before, I had entered the room to get the movie passes. I had heard breathing and moaning – and buzzing. But at the time, I assumed that what I was hearing was consensual pleasure.

I could not have been more wrong, and I felt horrible about it.

The only thing I could do was what I always did: turned my unproductive emotion into steely resolve and got to work to nail the guilty party.

[

[

One of the professors who taught Intro to Sociology was conducting an intensive study of the prisoner-guard relationship. Part of that study involved using his students as lab rats in a role-playing experiment.

Wallace and Logan decided to participate in the 48-hour experiment because they were given incentive: the possibility of not having to do the 20-page research project. The two of them ended up on opposite sides; Wallace as a guard and Logan as a prisoner. They made a side bet, just to make things interesting. Logan lost. I think it somehow involved him having to streak on campus. Whoever said that college men were more mature than high school boys must have met a portion of the population with which I am unfamiliar.

[

Meanwhile, I worked my way into a job at the Hearst Free Press – as part of my investigation into the rapes on campus. This past spring, during my visit to Hearst, I ended up doing a little sleuthing. I was able to prove that Troy Vandegraff had not committed the rape that occurred while he was there that weekend. I had also discovered some damning evidence about one of the fraternities. Evidence that I had provided to the Dean of Student Affairs.

Now that another sexual assault had occurred, there was no way I was going to sit on the sidelines. I was gonna catch the rapist and see him crucified.

Working for the school newspaper might have its advantages since they had info about the Greeks on campus. Granted some of that information might be more accurately described as rumor, but it might still help me solve this.

I told Dad and Eli that I was going to be working for the paper as a photographer. I did not, however, tell them that I was investigating the serial rapes that had been happening since before I set foot on the campus.

[

[

About a week before Eli's grand opening, all the signage went up. I swear I almost cried the first time I saw the words "Navarro Auto Body & Repair" on the front of his building. He was beaming with pride as he watched my reaction.

After that, there was a noticeable shift in his attitude.

As the opening got closer and reality began to set in, it seemed that Eli started to believe not only that he could be successful, but that he deserved it. And he began to act different toward me. Although he may have wondered whether I deserved better, that had never been an issue for me. But he needed to see it, to feel it, to know it.

[

[

Two nights before the shop opened for business – which was one night before the grand opening party for friends, family, investors, and employees – Mac dropped by with pizzas for everyone who was there to clean and set up for the party.

She called me on her way home to tell me about it – specifically to tell me that she had hassled Eli about whatever was or wasn't going on between us. Apparently, some of the guys who work for him had heard Mac talking about his "girlfriend," and they started ribbing him about not bringing his girl around to meet them. He explained that I had been around, just not when anyone else was there. The teasing had escalated after that. She seemed to find it amusing.

Although I'm not sure it was her intent, it was nice to have a bit of warning before walking in there tomorrow night. I wasn't exactly sure what I should prepare myself for. Eli might act weird because Mac brought up the topic. His employees might make a big deal out of nothing. Or was it something?

Thoughts swirled in my head as I tried to go to sleep.

[

[

The next night, I arrived a little later than I intended. The festivities were in full swing by the time I got there. Mere seconds after I got through the door, Eli appeared before me. He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, and spun me around. His mood would register somewhere in the ecstatic range. I heard Lilly's voice in my head: "High on life, Veronica Mars."

He steered me over to where Mac and a few other friends were standing.

Someone – who I assumed was an employee – pulled him aside. Making no attempt to lower his voice, the guy said, "Got your hands all over a hot girl when your woman could show up anytime? Not smart. Sorry, boss. Had to say it."

Eli glanced over at me and then responded, "This _is _Veronica."

The guy looked at me as he said, "Oh! Nice to finally meet you."

About an hour later, Dad made an appearance. He stayed just long enough to congratulate Eli, as well as talk to Letty and a few of Eli's relatives who were in attendance.

All of the investors were there. Mac. Logan. Even Duncan came down for the night. Like everyone else, he assumed that Eli and I were back together. I was getting tired of explaining something I didn't understand.

Mac had told Eli that she would cover all of the party expenses and put no limit on his budget, but he still tried to be frugal when putting together the event. A couple of his cousins had made all the food. There wasn't much in the way of decorations – other than a few small flower arrangements on the serving tables which were covered with white tablecloths – but the environment was tastefully festive. Twinkling white lights had been strung in the lobby, and soft rock played at a reasonable volume that allowed for conversation.

He glanced around at the faces of those who had gathered to celebrate his new venture. "So what do you think?"

"It's perfect," I replied. "I know I've said it at least a hundred times … but I have to say it again: I am so proud of you. What you have done is amazing – and I don't just mean setting up this shop."

We talked for a few minutes before he left my side so he could mingle with his guests. Watching him – in his dress shirt and slacks, talking with family and friends, local business owners and his investors – I couldn't get over the transformation that had occurred in the past year. It wasn't that I loved him any more now than I had then, but I had a great appreciation for the effort it took for him to arrive at this place in his life. And a new level of respect.

Just as that thought ran through my mind, he turned his head and looked at me from across the room. The look that passed between us was filled with longing and heat.

He made his way over to me. Whispering in my ear, he said, "When everyone leaves, please … stay." Then, he walked over to the stereo and turned down the volume to get everyone's attention. "Some of us have to get up early to unlock the doors and let in the first customers. And we have appointments scheduled all day tomorrow. So as much as I'm glad you fine people made the time to attend this celebration, it's time for the party to end. Thanks again for coming tonight, and I look forward to taking care of your vehicles in the future."

Then, he made sure that all the relatives and friends who were tasked with jobs got started – cleaning up food, taking home leftovers, removing the tables and stereo equipment, etc. Within half an hour, nearly everyone was gone.

When the last of the party guests were leaving, he walked them to the door and locked it behind them. I was over at the reception desk. Some things had been put away for the party. I was putting them back out as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. First, he placed kisses on my neck. Then, he spun me around and pressed me into the edge of the desk. After a few seconds of kissing, he lifted me up onto the desk.

Memories of our times in the Neptune High bathroom flashed in my mind. Laughter bubbled up from inside me.

He leaned away to look in my eyes as he asked, "Happy laugh?"

"Yes. Memories of—"

"The bathroom counter."

"Yeah."

Then he began kissing me again. Things intensified quickly. If we were at a different place in our relationship, we would probably have had sex right there on the desk. But when I hesitated for a second, he began to slow things down. After breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead into mine and sighed.

"Eli, we … should talk."

He groaned. "Those are words no guy likes to hear."

"I don't mean it like that. Just that … well … before anything else happens – and before anyone else makes assumptions that I have to correct – we should talk. Or rather … you need to talk. You need to tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

No response. He just stared at me.

"Eli. Come on. You ask me to stay tonight after giving me … that look … from across the room. Then, you pounce on me as soon as we're alone." I paused for effect. "Last time I checked, we were broken up. In fact, you broke up with me …. for my own good or some such nonsense. So … yeah … I'm gonna need an explanation."

A crooked smile formed on his face. "Guess you're right. We do need to talk."

He took my hand and led me into his office. We sat side by side on the couch. He looked down at his hands, which were holding mine. Finally, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry. For the mixed messages. For the jealousy over Leo. For pushing you away ... because I … didn't know how I would fit into your life after high school. For not talking to you about how I was feeling then. And how my feelings have changed."

"You can talk to me now."

And he did. He told me what I had been suspecting – that his confidence level had risen the closer he got to the grand opening. And that he could see I had no intention of going away. Then, he laughed and added, "If I didn't have to be up in a few hours, I'd ..."

"You'd … what?"

"Spend all night making it up to you."

"You're assuming an awful lot. What makes you think I'd give in to your charms so easily?"

"Because I know how to touch you in ways … that make you melt … and moan … and writhe."

The way he caressed those words as they came out of his mouth was almost enough to make me moan right there.

But he was right. He needed to get some rest before his alarm went off.

There would be plenty of time some other night to re-consummate our relationship.

"I should get going. And you should get some sleep." I stood up and started for the lobby. "Give me a call Sunday."

He walked me to the door and gave me a brief kiss. "Goodnight, Veronica."

[

As I drove home, I pondered the fact that he hadn't called me Mia. I tried not to read too much into that, but it would probably occupy my thoughts for the next two days.

See, tomorrow was Saturday. He decided that the grand opening should be on a Saturday. Have the party on a Friday. Get the Saturday schedule all booked up in advance. Have Sunday to get things in order and catch their breath before starting the first full week of business. It made a certain amount of sense. But right now, all I could think about was how long it would be until he had time to call me.

Because – although we had talked and he had opened up quite a bit – we had not actually finished the conversation. Were we back together? It seemed like that's what he was leading up to, but neither of us actually said those words. There was just the recognition that marathon sex would have occupied the rest of our night if his schedule had allowed.

[

[

Saturday was an incredibly long day. I found myself daydreaming and reminiscing. Most of the images in my head were PG-13, but some veered into TV-MA territory.

By Sunday evening, I still hadn't gotten a phone call. I did get a text that read: _sorry, too exhausted to talk. tomorrow, i promise._

I was disappointed, but I had to imagine that the past two days had been crazy busy for him.

Even though there were so many things I wanted to say (and to hear him say), I replied: _i understand. g__oodnight. cya soon._

* * *

A/N:

Chapter 4 was posted at the same time.

Enjoy … :)

~Jen

2 June 2019


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Chapter 4 occurs in mid-September 2006, beginning the Monday after Eli's grand opening.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lunch on this particular Monday could have been any other Monday. And I was thankful that both Mac and Wallace had nothing to say about what may or may not have happened with Eli on Friday night. I was happy to talk about other things. Any distraction from my current preoccupation: wondering when I'd hear from him.

A few minutes after we sat down to eat lunch, I felt someone walk up behind me. Before my mind could register the meaning of the look on Mac's face, strong arms pulled me out of my chair. The next second, I was wrapped in Eli's embrace, and his lips were pressed against mine.

My brain was still a bit scrambled when he said, "Hi. Sorry about last night."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I get a lunch break like everybody else. This is how I chose to spend it."

"Driving across town to spend five minutes with me before you need to drive back?"

"Totally worth it." Then, he kissed me again. Ignoring the fact that we had an audience, he said, "You need to clear your schedule for Friday night."

"Why exactly would I need to do that?"

"I made reservations at Alessandro's."

"But that place is so exp—"

He cut me off, saying, "You're worth it. Wanted to give you fair warning. Now you have all week to obsess about what dress you're going to wear. Just be ready at seven."

Only after he gave me another kiss did he finally look at the stunned faces at the lunch table. "Hey there, Mac. Wallace. Good to see you again, Piz. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I've gotta get back to work."

Before they could say anything in return, he was gone.

After he left, I sat back down and started eating.

Wallace cleared his throat loudly before saying, "After what just happened … right in front of our faces … you're seriously not going to say anything!?"

"What would you like me to say?"

Mac interjected, "Anything."

"Okay. _Anything._"

"Veronica!" Wallace shouted at me. "What the hell happened over the weekend?!"

"Nothing."

They just stared at me and waited for me to spill details.

"Nothing. Honestly. Not a thing." Seeing the disbelief on their faces, I added, "Well … we talked for a few minutes after everyone left on Friday night."

"Talked?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Talked. He …"

"Finally took his head out of his ass?" Wallace asked.

"Not exactly how I would say it. And nothing's really settled. We didn't officially get back together or anything."

"But he's taking you out on Friday." Piz decided to enter the conversation.

And while that was a true statement, something in me still felt the need to be cautious.

[

[

My last class on Fridays started at three o'clock. I don't think I heard a single word of that entire lecture. My brain was preoccupied with what I needed to do between then and 7 p.m. I needed to stop at Mars Investigations and drop off some notes to Dad. If he was there and not in a meeting, he would want to ask about my day.

I had told Dad that I had plans tonight. I just hadn't told him what those plans were or who I'd be with. Not that I thought he'd have a problem with it, I just didn't want to get interrogated about the status of our relationship before I had any idea what the answer to that question was.

Thankfully Dad was with a client when I dropped by the office, so I was able to get out of there quickly. He arrived home an hour or so after I did. By then, I had showered and gotten dressed. I was fixing my hair when he knocked on my door to ask me where I would be going.

He took one look at my dress and said, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you're not planning to hang out at the dorm with Wallace and Mac watching movies."

"No." I didn't volunteer any further info.

"You have an actual date tonight?"

"Yes."

"One-word answers. You know that's like catnip, right?"

"Yes."

"Is this gentleman caller coming to the door to pick you up?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'll go park myself in the living room so I can greet him when he arrives."

About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I heard Dad get up off the couch to answer the door.

Then, I heard him say, "So, you're her date."

"Hello, Sheriff. Seems like you weren't expecting me."

"Come on in. It's nice to see you, Eli." There was a pause as they moved over to the couch and chair to sit down. "She'll probably be a few more minutes."

I listened to them make small talk while I finished getting ready. Mostly Dad was asking Eli about his first week of business.

Before picking up my clutch and pashmina, I took one last look at myself in the mirror. The maroon dress hugged all my curves, and the heels of my strappy sandals were just high enough to show off my calves.

Eli stood as I walked down the hallway. I smiled as I looked at his expression. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw me. Mission accomplished.

He swallowed hard before saying, "You look stunning. I just realized that I haven't seen you dressed up since … last spring."

When he dropped by after Alterna-Prom. That would have been the last time he saw me in a dress.

Dad gave me a one-armed hug and a kiss on the top of my head. "Have a nice evening." He turned to Eli and shook his hand. Looking back at me, he said, "I'm guessing I shouldn't wait up."

Eli responded to the comment before I could. "I'll have her home by midnight."

My dad and I said at the same time: "That's not necessary."

But Eli just smiled and offered me his arm as he asked, "Shall we get going?"

[

It had been quite a while since I had been in his Mustang. I took a moment to admire the beautiful restoration job and remember the circumstances that surrounded the purchase of the car: the early days of Neptune Trading Post and his last days as leader of the PCH Bike Club.

The drive to the restaurant passed quickly, mostly in silence. The comfortable kind.

When we pulled up to the entrance, the valet opened the door for Eli. Then he walked around to open the passenger door for me.

Alessandro's was a five-star Italian restaurant not far from the beach. After a delicious meal and luscious dessert, we took a walk on the pier. He held my hand. Everything felt fresh and new. We stopped for a while to look out at the water, listening to the waves rolling in. On the way back to the restaurant, he took off his coat to put around my shoulders. The entire evening felt enchanted.

Throughout our walk and during dinner, I had asked him about work, and he asked me about school and my current caseload. But we didn't really talk about us.

As we waited for the valet to bring the car around, I wondered if he planned on ignoring the elephant in the room – even if just for tonight.

During the drive home, I asked, "So you're really taking me home early?"

"It's not that early. And yes, I am. We've got plenty of time for late nights."

"You sure you're not just trying to get back on Dad's good side?"

"Already there."

I didn't know what that meant. But I liked the sound of what he had said before that. He was thinking long-term. That was so much better than worrying about him pushing me away again.

[

Once we were back at my apartment building, he opened the car door for me again and then walked me to my apartment.

After giving me a kiss, he didn't seem quite ready to say goodnight.

Glancing through the window, I said, "It looks like he went to bed. You wanna come in for a little while?"

He hesitated for a second before saying, "Another time. I've gotta start early tomorrow."

I nodded in understanding. "Tonight was … well, it ranks up there with some of my favorite moments with you."

He ran his fingers through my hair and rested his hand on the side of my face. "Me too."

"It felt so natural and easy tonight. Not that it didn't before. But there was always so much chaos around us. It feels different now." I paused briefly. "Am I paranoid and cynical to wonder how long until something goes horribly wrong?"

"Don't worry so much."

"Fine. I'll just enjoy it."

"Good 'cause there's more where that came from."

"More? I like the sound of that."

As he kissed me again, I could tell that he was trying to take things slowly, but the chemistry between us was as palpable as it had ever been.

Finally, we said our goodnights. He watched me go through the door before he turned to walk away.

I locked the door, set my things down on the kitchen island, and went to the fridge to get some water. A minute or so later, Dad came out of his room.

After taking one look at my beaming face, he said, "Looks like you had a nice time."

"Am I that easy to read?" Before I had even finished the question, he nodded his reply. "Yes, it was wonderful. The same but different … in a good way."

"You know I wasn't thrilled when he started coming around a couple years ago. I know better than most people the trajectory he was on. But he's made a real effort to change that. Not sure you could find a better guy. And after everything the past few years, you deserve to be happy."

I shook my head. "Wow! He was right."

"About what?"

"I asked if he was bringing me home early to get on your good side. He said he was already there."

He nodded and said cryptically. "Eli and I have an understanding."

"And that is?"

"He treats you well, and he won't find himself in a world of hurt."

"You threatened a former gang leader?" Laughing at his bravado, I continued, "You're one of the few authority figures he ever respected. You know that, right?"

"Well, he grew up in Neptune. He didn't have a lot of options." Dad gave a shrug. "But yeah, I know. And don't think I haven't used that fact to my advantage." Pointing to himself, he added, "Protective father of daughter, here."

"If you say 'who's your daddy?' … I'm out."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, honey. You gonna be around tomorrow?"

"I have a paper to work on, so I'll be at the library for a while. Other than that, yeah, I'll be home."

"Daddy-daughter dinner? Maybe a movie?"

"Sounds good."

He went back to bed. As I picked up my wrap and clutch, I felt my phone buzz inside my handbag. I checked it and saw a text from Eli.

_just got home. miss you already._

_me too._

_didn't wake you, did i?_

_no, haven't even changed clothes yet. had a chat with Dad._

_everything ok?_

_all good._

_and now you're about to get naked?_

_having second thoughts about bringing me home early?_

_not exactly. just remembering how beautiful you are. every inch of you._

_wouldn't mind getting a look at all your ink again sometime soon._

_gonna go take a cold shower now. sweet dreams. i'll call tomorrow._

_if i don't answer, i'm in the library doing research._

_all day?_

_mostly, then daddy-daughter dinner._

_i'll share you with him, but nobody else._

_like you have an option._

* * *

A/N:

The line "Nothing. Honestly. Not a thing." is from the movie Gidget Goes Hawaiian (1961).

Until next time…

~Jen

2 June 2019


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

In the past couple of days, I've heard from readers (on both sites) asking for an update. As a result, my brain wouldn't focus on the thing I was supposed to be working on today. So I gave up trying to fight it … and carved out some time this afternoon to edit this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 is a modified version of #3.3 "Wichita Linebacker."

Occurs late September into early October 2006.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Our date last Friday had been as close to perfect as I could imagine. Our phone conversation late Saturday night had been filled with double entendre. Eli had called me again on Sunday. During that conversation, we agreed that with both of our schedules, weekday availability would be unpredictable. So we decided that we should make the weekend date night a regular thing. If it was a slow week for both of us, we might get to spend two evenings together. We agreed that we would try to talk at least every other day, but we both understood how busy the other's schedule was. Although we didn't talk about it, I figured that we would end up texting at random times. In truth, I really hoped we would find time to see other more often.

In the meantime, he would be occupied by running his business, and I would have my classes and cases.

[

[

When I got to the student center for lunch on Monday, Mac and Wallace had already claimed a table. I dropped my bag and went in search of food. When I got back to the table, all the chairs were full. Piz had arrived. And Eli was in my chair. I honestly did not expect to see him that day; we hadn't made a plan for seeing each other during the week.

As soon as I was within reach, he pulled me into his lap, saying, "You can sit right here, _querida_. When someone leaves, I'll grab their empty chair. Until then…" His voice trailed off as his hands laid claim to my body.

A laugh escaped my lips – actually, it was more of a giggle.

With a finger and thumb on my jaw, he turned my face toward his as he said, "_Besame_."

I leaned toward him – just an inch – and he moved to capture my lips. I was expecting one of his possessive kisses, which was the norm when we were in public. But this kiss was tender and unhurried, just like his current approach to our relationship. I kind of wished he'd take another approach. This excruciatingly slow seduction awakened every need that had not been met since spring.

"Hey," said Wallace, trying to get our attention. "Some of us are trying to eat here."

I broke the kiss, about to tell off my BFF. But Eli reached for a french fry and put it into my open mouth.

As I chewed, he asked, "Remember that day at lunch junior year?"

Blushing as the memory flashed through my mind, I said, "Yeah. Not sure why I did that."

"Did what?" Wallace asked.

"She came over to my lunch table..."

Finishing his thought, I said, "He asked me to look into something for him and—"

"While she was arranging a time for us to meet, she was flirting with me and—"

"I don't know that I'd say I was flirting."

"What would you call it exactly? Getting in my personal space … feeding me a french fry … getting ketchup on my lip on purpose just so you could clean it off and lick—"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, okay. I did do that," I admitted.

The others had been watching our exchange. Mac interjected, "So who made the first move? I don't know that I ever heard that part of the story."

It didn't seem like Eli was going to answer, so I spoke up. "We both flirted. We kind of circled each other like boxers, trading jabs – until one of us finally admitted their feelings. And by 'one of us' I mean him. Honestly, I didn't think of him in that way. And I didn't think he thought of me that way. I thought it was just flirting. But after he saw Logan kiss me, he decided we needed to have a talk."

Wallace and Mac both shouted, "What?!" at the same time.

Mac began, "You never told me—"

Wallace finished her thought, "—that Logan kissed you."

"It was nothing. An emotional day. He had been upset about his mother … I don't know why exactly … he just kissed me. But it was just that one time."

"That explains SO much," Mac continued, watching me closely, "So this 'talk' … what got said?"

I glanced at Eli before answering, searching his eyes for an indication of how much he was okay with me telling. "He didn't come right out and say it … but he said enough … for me to understand why he'd been acting protective. And he was clearly jealous about the kiss. He just wanted to know where we stood. It took me a minute to sort out that I had developed feelings for him too."

Mac shook her head and laughed, "So he was the first one to admit his feelings? That's just so … precious."

"Don't start with me, partner." Eli tried to make his expression match the threatening tone in his voice, but it was clear to all of us that there was no real animosity under those words.

He resumed feeding me french fries, and at one point, he kissed some ketchup off my lips. I was still in his lap. If he didn't mind the arrangement, I certainly didn't.

Piz had been silent through all this. Suddenly, he stood and gathered his things. "I just remembered I need to go see one of my professors." Looking at Eli, he added, "You can have my chair."

[

When the four of us had finished eating, Eli asked for my car keys.

"Why do you need my keys?"

"On my way in here, I noticed two of your tires are low. I figured I'd check your fluid levels, fill the tank."

As I got out my keys, I said, "That's awfully nice of you."

He added, "And I think I'll take it to the carwash."

"Are you implying that my car is dirty?"

"No." He paused. "I need to stop by to talk to someone."

"Why not just take your own car?"

"Did that the other day."

"Ah … it's all becoming clear. It's not about my tires or my wiper fluid or anything else. You just need an excuse to go there again." Holding my keys just out of his reach, I said, "Tell me why. And you can have the keys."

He explained that a former PCHer was out on parole after an assault conviction. The guy seemed to want to change, but he was gonna need some help to keep on the straight and narrow. Eli had made a commitment to himself that he would help in any way possible. Right now, he couldn't afford to hire Carlos himself, but he could drop by, be a friend, offer a listening ear and some advice.

"I don't want to see him do anything stupid. He's got a kid. He can have a future, a better future. I want that for him."

I placed a hand on the side of his head, pulling his mouth toward mine. After the kiss, I said, "I love your big, soft heart."

"Is that the only part of my anatomy you love?"

Choosing not to answer that loaded question, I handed him my keys.

Then, he asked what time I would be finished and promised to have my car back by then.

Late that afternoon, when I got back to my car, there was a single long stem rose with a note that read: "From Your Not So Secret Admirer."

That brought a smile to my face as memories flooded my mind – some things I had thought about during lunch when Wallace and Mac were asking questions, but some other things were specifically triggered by the note. It was Eli's not-so-subtle reminder that just before Valentine's Day 2005, notes and flowers had been left for me. It wasn't until he had slipped a note into my back pocket during our first kiss that I realized that he had been my secret admirer.

It had been a long road to get here. For both of us. But I felt as giddily in love now as I did that night – the first time he kissed me senseless.

[

[

School and work kept me busy enough that I didn't daydream about Eli. Not too much, anyway.

Although there were some paying clients, one case was more of an obsession. So in between other cases – such as a football player whose playbook was stolen by his well-meaning but pathological girlfriend – I was also trying to figure out the identity of the Hearst rapist.

The Hearst Free Press published an article titled "Lilith House Protest Creates Controversy" which featured a photo of several topless women and a sign that read "We go to Hearst, go ahead and rape us!" I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when the Hearst Lampoon published its response: a group of shirtless guys and a sign that said, "No thanks – except maybe the blonde in the middle."

I happened to be having a meeting with Dean O'Dell when the primary two people from each side of the argument converged in the dean's office. And of course, I got pulled into the drama. O'Dell's car was damaged, and graffiti had been written on it. But not by students, as he had originally suspected – specifically, Fern and Nish of the Lilith House. No, it was his fifteen-year-old son, who had borrowed the car and had an accident. Then he tried to make it look like the car had been vandalized. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, another case solved.

I had asked Eli if he could repair the dean's car at a discount – hoping that would get me out of the doghouse with the dean. (Dean O'Dell wanted me to reveal a source. Which, of course, I would not.) Eli took it a step further and did the job for free. Even gave the car a tune-up. He didn't tell me why until later. When he delivered the car to the dean on campus, he told him that it was free of charge if he could do him a favor. That favor was to hire an old friend of Eli's – Carlos, who had lost his temper at work and as a result, lost his job at the carwash. He needed a legit job. And fast. Eli had seen the "help wanted" flyers on campus about the maintenance position a few days before I asked him if he could fix the dean's car.

O'Dell told him he'd think about it and get back to him. Two days later, the dean called him and said that his car had never run so well. He was incredibly impressed with the bodywork and paint job. He would hire Carlos on a temporary basis for two months. If there were no problems, they would upgrade the "temporary" status. The dean was being cautious because of Carlos's record and former gang affiliation. Understandable, I guess. Still, if Carlos didn't screw up this chance, he'd have a good solid job and a decent chance at changing the course of his life.

It warmed my heart to see Eli paying it forward. Especially in such a creative way.

[

[

That week, I got eight (count 'em, eight) email reminders from Piz about the premiere of his radio show, "But We Were Just Talking." He had chosen ambitious territory for his first show: attempting to facilitate dialogue between Fern and Nish of the Lilith House and Darren and Stew from the Hearst Lampoon.

While they were on the air, Fern got a text saying that Claire had been raped. She had been "the blonde in the middle" that the Lampoon had been referring to. The on-air conversation between the four of them got intense after that. I have to say that Piz handled it well, all things considered. But still, it made me wonder if his boss at the station or Dean O'Dell would consider his show too controversial, too provocative.

[

[

That Friday, Eli took me to another fancy restaurant. I told him that he didn't have to do that.

Again, he brought me home early. I told him he didn't have to do that either.

But he seemed intent on having his way on both those issues. I just wished he'd have his way with me. I had even carefully chosen my undergarments – just in case.

When we talked and texted that weekend, the flirting was off-the-charts hot. Scorching. So much so that I wouldn't have been surprised if he had found a way to crawl through the phone to get his hands on me.

[

[

Mac and Wallace were happy for me, happy that things were going well with Eli. But they were both lonely since their significant others were on the other side of the country.

Mac and Casey had decided to try doing the long-distance thing, which meant a lot of texting and phone calls. He was figuring out if he could come home for a visit before Thanksgiving. Neither of them had dated anyone else yet, but it seemed to me they weren't sure what would happen if the opportunity presented itself.

Mac kept busy though. She still did the weekly dinner and game night with the Sinclairs. They invited her to spend a weekend at the house sometime if she needed to get away from campus. Really, she was welcome anytime, but they wanted her to have the full college experience as much as the MacKenzies did – living on campus, away from home ... even though she was in the same town as both sets of parents.

Wallace and Jackie were both so busy that they barely had time to stay in touch, but it sounded like they were making plans to see each other at least once this fall and she was probably coming out for a week around New Year's to celebrate a belated Christmas with her father.

Dad and Alicia were, by all appearances, still going strong. She had been out of town for work a few times in the past month, which cut down on their time together, but that allowed Dad to spend more time with Darrell. When Alicia was away on business, he would stay over at their house so that Darrell's routine would be disturbed as little as possible.

[

[

I had started investigating the rapes when I visited Hearst back in the spring. Especially after Mac's roommate was raped, it was obvious that I would continue to investigate. While I was in the beginning stages of piecing together the puzzle, I happened to bump into Caz on campus. How did I not know that he was going to Hearst? It seemed unlikely that he could be responsible for the serial rapes, but once a rapist, always a rapist. So I checked to see if he had an alibi for the dates and times of these rapes. He did. After that, I just tried to ignore the fact that he was here at Hearst – and move on with my investigation.

On Monday at lunch, I mentioned to Eli that I had bumped into Caz. He asked if I was okay, but other than that, he didn't say much. I saw a flash of something in his eyes, but it was gone in less than a second.

Even though I hadn't seen it for a while, I knew that look. That look was more Weevil than Eli.

I didn't say anything about it for a few reasons. Caz wasn't a topic I wanted to stay on for any length of time. Seeing Eli's reaction, I kind of wished I hadn't brought it up. I hoped if I left it alone, he'd eventually forget about it – or get too busy to do anything about it. Things were going so well for him – and for us. I recognized that life was currently drama-free, and I didn't want anything to stir up his old tendencies.

* * *

A/N:

Chapter 6 is nearly ready to go and will be up in the next few days.

Until next time …

~Jen

18 July 2019

* * *

_querida _= darling

_besame_ = kiss me


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Welcome to all the new readers who have just recently found this series!

Like I'm sure many of you did, I binged Season 4 as soon as it was available. NO spoilers! Just this … I can't believe the way they chose to end it!

Now, that I've said that … back to this fic …

I always thought that the Padres should have been mentioned more in fall of Season 3 – after all, they made it to the postseason and Keith would have had a thing or two to say about how that went down. [Thanks to my friend Scottie for providing details about the end of the 2006 baseball season.]

* * *

Chapter 6 occurs in early October 2006.

To be precise, it begins the day after Chapter 5 ends.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Even during a normal baseball season, Dad couldn't shut up about the Padres. (Have you seen his Christmas ornament collection?) But this year, his fanaticism was off the charts, because his team had made it to the postseason. They were playing the St. Louis Cardinals in the National League Division Series. Game 1 was that Tuesday.

Dad – along with all other Padres fans – considered this a chance for redemption after getting swept by the Cards in last year's NLDS. This year, fans had their hopes up, because the Padres had a better regular season record – 88 wins versus 83 for St. Louis. Going into last year's postseason, San Diego had only won 82 games, which was significantly fewer than the Cardinals' 100 wins.

But at the end of game 1 that Tuesday night, Dad switched off the tv, muttering, "Here we go again." It seemed the fears he didn't want to speak aloud before tonight were coming to pass.

[

[

On Wednesday, there was no Padres game to watch, but Dad kept an eye on what was happening in the other NL Division Series. For those keeping score, the Mets defeated the Dodgers in game 1.

[

[

That Thursday night, I sat with Dad to watch game 2. It was heartbreaking to watch Dad get his hopes up only to have them crushed. This game confirmed all the fears that surfaced with the loss of game 1.

He took comfort in a large bowl of ice cream. I let him have the last two maraschino cherries. While we ate our sundaes, he went on and on about missed opportunities.

"They had two men on in the 1st and the 5th, but they couldn't get a clutch hit."

"It was a tough loss." I attempted to console him, but my efforts weren't getting any traction.

"They had a chance to answer back in the 5th. And they needed to after the Cards scored two in the top of the inning."

I dropped another scoop of Rocky Road into his bowl.

He groaned as he said, "I really thought they might rally in the 8th when Barfield doubled to left with two out."

That night the Mets beat the Dodgers again. It was beginning to look like it would be the Mets versus the Cardinals in the National League Championship Series.

[

[

That Friday, there were no National League games to watch. So Dad took a night away from the tv. He was leaving for a date with Alicia just as Eli was picking me up.

Eli had texted me earlier in the day to tell me that I didn't need to dress up for our date. His exact words were: "There won't be a valet tonight." When I asked what I should wear, he said, "Not jeans and a T-shirt, but not a ball gown."

I didn't know exactly what all that meant except that he had finally gotten it through his head that I didn't need (or expect) 5-star restaurants or a day on a yacht.

We ended up at a restaurant just a few blocks from his shop. He had wisely decided that it was a good idea to patronize other local businesses. Plus the owner was a friend of the family.

During dinner, I could tell there was something he wanted to bring up. So I finally said, "Out with it. Whatever it is ... just say it ... or ask it. Please."

He smiled when I said _please_. Then, he said, "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Is that all? Why all the weirdness? Is that not the bedrock upon which our relationship was founded?" After a brief pause, I added, "Sure, whatever you need ... if you'll do a favor for me next week."

"Not even gonna ask me for details?"

"Nope."

"Makes me think I'm not gonna like whatever it is you want me to do."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

"Good. What is it you need, Eli?"

"Got anything going on tomorrow?"

"Nothing big. Why?"

"How do you feel about temp work? The receptionist needs tomorrow off – uncle's funeral – and I'd rather not have to cover the desk all day."

"Not a problem."

"What exactly am I going to have to do in return?"

"I have to do an oral presentation in my Intro to Criminology class. I'm allowed to use audio-visual aids."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you're both – audio and visual."

"And I know a thing or two about crime?"

"Yeah. Would you mind? I'd like to talk about the socio-economic conditions that lead preteens into a life of crime."

"Sure. I'll let you exploit my past for the benefit of your education."

"It will benefit the other members of my class too."

"Why? Because most of them didn't spend their formative years hanging out at the sheriff's department and associating with known criminals?"

"I highly doubt it."

We finished dinner and stopped by to see Letty for a few minutes. Then, he drove me home. We sat on the patio overlooking the ocean for a while. We didn't talk much at all. He just held me as we looked at the full moon above and listened to the waves crashing below.

Just before midnight, he walked me up to my door and kissed me goodnight.

"See you in the morning, _cariño_."

[

[

The next day, I got there bright and early – about 30 minutes before the first scheduled appointment.

I had met most of his employees. However, there was one mechanic who couldn't make it to the grand opening party. When I walked in that morning, this guy felt the need to inform me that they weren't open yet.

Before I could explain why I was there, Eli came walking out of his office.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"You know her, boss?"

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Veronica. Also our receptionist for today. V, this is Rob."

Reaching out to shake his hand, I said, "Nice to meet you, Rob."

As he walked away from me, I heard him say to Eli, "Lucky bastard."

Eli's reply: "You have no idea."

We had a couple minutes alone for him to tell me what to expect throughout the day – and for him to give me a proper good morning kiss.

Just before lunch, there was a female customer who seemed displeased when I told her that Eli would not be working on her vehicle. Although I tried to assure her that all of the mechanics were fully qualified, she insisted on talking to Eli – calling him by name, rather than requesting to "speak with the owner" as I would have expected.

When I let him know the situation, he grumbled as he wiped his hands and followed me into the lobby. I returned to my place behind the reception desk and watched as he began to deal with this high-maintenance customer. From the very beginning, she was being way too familiar with him for my taste – touching his arm, leaning toward him to make sure he saw her cleavage. It seemed clear to me that he didn't know her well – if at all – but that didn't stop her from flirting shamelessly with him.

This went on for several minutes as she tried to talk him into personally working on her car, adding that she would "make it worth the time and effort." He remained firm about the fact that his day was filled with previously scheduled appointments, working on custom bikes for his top clients. Still, she flirted and tried to persuade him. She was persistent, I'll give her that. But it had started to piss me off.

I was further bothered by the fact that he wasn't doing enough – in my opinion – to shut her down. Maybe he was just trying to be polite and professional. But he was leaving enough of an opening that she thought she was getting somewhere with him.

Also, I hated to admit it, but it made me wonder if he would have flirted with her if I had not been standing in the same room.

She finally gave in and agreed to let another mechanic do the work, but made it clear that from now on, she would make her appointments with him specifically. The hell she will, I thought to myself.

I would have preferred to talk to him about it as soon as she turned to leave, but he had other things to do. That conversation would have to wait until he took his lunch break.

When we did finally talk, he seemed both amused and concerned by my comments – which, to be honest, were pretty snarky. He should be glad he didn't hear what I would have said a couple hours before that.

"Is this jealousy?" he asked.

I tilted my head, mostly as a delaying tactic while I gathered my thoughts. "Jealousy would involve piano wire."

I tried to explain that I wished he would have found a way to drop into the conversation that I was his girlfriend – and not some random girl behind the counter. There were multiple opportunities. Like when the woman complained about his "bitchy gatekeeper" who wouldn't immediately let her talk to him. Yeah, she was talking about me. Perfect opportunity to say something like, "I'll be happy to address your concern, but I would kindly ask that you not refer to my girlfriend that way." I mean, really. He could have found a way. But he didn't. And he didn't completely understand why it bothered me.

So the rest of the afternoon was filled with tension – and not the sexual kind. Toward the end of the day, I realized that it would have been more effective if I had given him a hypothetical scenario where he was the one watching someone flirt with me – or reminding him of the time he overheard Leo flirting with me. I decided that would be the approach I would take when we had a chance to finish the conversation.

When he was done for the day, he asked if I could stay for dinner, suggesting that we order something to eat. Apparently, he knew we weren't done talking.

[

We sat on the couch in his office, eating at the coffee table. Over dinner, I reminded him of the night he had helped distract Leo so I could get my hands on the recordings of the anonymous tip calls. Eli had been bothered enough by the conversation I had with Leo that he was waiting for me when I got back to my apartment building. "You do recall standing in the hallway just outside the sheriff's office eavesdropping on us. Don't you?"

He didn't reply but seemed to acknowledge that he understood what I was getting at.

"I don't think you were intentionally encouraging her, but Eli, … you didn't exactly discourage her either."

"V—"

"You have to remember, I spent my formative years watching people while they lied to, cheated on, and betrayed each other. The trust thing doesn't come naturally for me. So, it was difficult to watch her talking to you and wonder what you would have done if I wasn't right there."

He did not immediately respond. When he did, he admitted, "There was a time I would have flirted with her, a time I would have been tempted ..." He trailed off, not finishing his thought. He seemed to switch track, as he continued, "But this bad boy has been feeling a little reformed. For more than a year now." He picked up my hand and tugged on my arm, pulling me into his lap. "Come here, _nena_." As he held me, he placed light kisses up my neck toward my ear. "Wanna hang around for a while … maybe watch a movie?"

It was difficult for me to say no to this man when he was being so sweet.

While he was getting his laptop set up for the movie, I used that time to make a trip to the bathroom and stop in the break room for another can of soda. When I got back to his office, I grabbed a shirt that was hanging on the back of his office door, since I had not brought a jacket with me.

As I walked toward him, he looked up. "I always liked seeing you in my clothes. Almost as much as I like when my leather jacket smells like your perfume."

The memories that floated through my mind caused me to smile. The look in his eyes caused butterflies to flutter in my belly.

We settled in on the couch to watch The Princess Bride. In between cuddling and saying lines of dialogue along with the actors, we ended up having a fairly serious discussion.

"V, something you said earlier got me thinking ... much as I'm afraid to hear the answer … gotta ask … Were you with anyone since we broke up back in the spring?"

I wasn't sure what he was asking. Was he talking about sex? Or dating? "With anyone? As in—"

"Did you go out with anyone? Other than Leo."

"No. No other dates. And no one night stands." I decided I would clarify it all while we were here. I watched relief wash over his face. "What about you? Was there anyone since you broke up with me?" Letty had told me several times that she didn't think he was seeing anyone. But I wasn't sure if that was something he would have told her about.

As I was asking the question, I saw something flash across his face. His answer was delayed just enough that I expected him to say yes. But he said, "No."

"Eli, what aren't you telling me?"

He rubbed the back and top of his head, the way he did when he was nervous. "There wasn't anyone. Not really. But … I did have … offers."

"Offers? Multiple?"

"Yes."

"Asking you on a date?"

"Not exactly."

"Then … what? Offering you sex?"

"More or less."

"And you responded _how_ to these offers?"

"Turned them down." His tone implied an unspoken word: _obviously_.

"Okay … just trying to figure out why you're being weird about it."

"It's not a new thing. I always got offers … especially when I was leading the PCHers. But in case any of them keep coming around, I wanted to tell you now so you know I'm telling the truth later. You told me a long time ago that you prefer people being upfront with you."

All I said was "Yeah," but my mind was spinning. I wanted to believe it was that simple – they offered, he declined, he opted for complete honesty. But my life experience demanded I look deeper to be sure I wasn't missing something.

He interrupted my thoughts, "But, _mi vida_, you have to know by now that there's no one else. How could there be anyone else, when you're the only one I can see?"

This man. Seriously. This man could reduce me to a puddle of girly emotion.

We watched the remainder of the movie in blissfully distracted silence. He traced circles on my back and arm almost the entire time. Things didn't go any further than that, but the connection between us was intense.

[

About the time The Princess Bride was finishing, I had gotten a call from Dad. He was ecstatic! The Padres had won game 3.

When I got home, he gave me the play-by-play. Seriously! Play. By. Play. But he made me a celebratory sundae – so who am I to complain?

Dad was hopeful that they could still do this, win this uphill battle. "After all, the Red Sox were down 0-3 against the Yankees in '04 ... and they went on to win the World Series ... sweeping the Cardinals, by the way." He rambled for a while and circled back around, adding that, "Dave Roberts could be a good luck charm for the Padres. He was a key part of the 2004 postseason for the Red Sox ... a stolen base in the 9th inning of game 4 against the Yankees ... that was the start of the comeback." He paused briefly and then added, "We could rent Fever Pitch for inspiration."

That night the Mets won again, sweeping that series 3-0.

[

[

Sunday was the day Eli got caught up on paperwork and got things organized for the following week. On this particular weekend, I went over to help him so he could get things done quickly, which would give him time to come over and watch the baseball game with us. The Fennels and Mac were also in attendance that night.

Dad made his usual array of appetizers – things he would normally make just for himself when watching a big sporting event. In addition to all of that, Letty sent food with Eli. And Alicia brought a few things too. So even if this game went into extra innings, there would be leftovers for everyone to take home.

Although we had plenty of food for the number of people, there weren't enough seats. More than a few times, Alicia said, "This is why I suggested we all watch the game over at my house," lightly teasing Dad.

Eli had taken the upholstered chair next to the couch. I wasn't surprised when he pulled me into his lap, but Dad didn't seem to be comfortable with the arrangement. So I moved down to the floor between Eli's feet. I wouldn't have minded anyway, but as a bonus for sitting on the floor, I got a backrub out of the deal.

From the beginning, Dad was on edge. And even people who did not understand the game of baseball would have clearly understood by his demeanor that his team had to win this game to "stay alive."

Dad took every opportunity to explain the game to Darrell – general baseball knowledge, but also specifics about this particular matchup. Things like: "Getting to Carpenter in the 1st is big." Dad thought the offense might click – or at least, that's what he was hoping.

It was a big let down when St. Louis put up two in the bottom of the 1st.

He continued saying things like, "They can still do this," for a few more innings. But when the Cardinals scored 4 runs in the 6th, he lost all hope. There was not much chance at that point, considering the lack of offense.

But the Padres kept fighting. They tried to come back. Even had two men on base in the 8th and 9th innings, but again, they couldn't get a clutch hit. In the end, the Padres lost 2 to 6. And that was the end of their season.

At the end of the game, the Fennels left so Darrell could get to bed. Mac stayed for a while and had the "pleasure" of hearing Dad rant.

He lamented the lack of clutch hitting, "They went a combined 2-for-32 with runners in scoring position during the series." In his more hopeful moments, he mentioned building on this season and last, being better next year. I knew that it would take him a while to sort out all the emotions he was feeling right now. I also knew that I'd be hearing this kind of commentary for weeks, even months – and that he would flip back and forth between the positive and negative without any warning or transition.

Mac hung around until we were done cleaning up. Then, she made her escape from Dad's post-game analysis. Eli stayed after she left. In fact, he stayed even after Dad went to bed.

We were back at the stage where it was getting increasingly difficult to say goodnight.

At moments like this, the jukebox in my mind played "Wouldn't It Be Nice" by the Beach Boys:

"You know it's gonna make it that much better

when we can say goodnight and stay together."

[

[

The following week, I was scheduled to give my oral presentation in Landry's class. Eli had promised he would be there, but I was a little nervous that something would happen to cause him to be late. When Landry's TA called my name, I was about to tell him I wasn't prepared to go, but just then, Eli stepped through the door of the classroom. He looked handsome – dare I say, delicious – in his dress shirt and slacks.

After explaining to Tim Foyle that Eli was here as my audio-visual aid, I began my presentation.

"Eli Navarro stole his first bicycle at the age of 6. He was in and out of juvenile detention beginning when he was 13 years old. By the time he turned 16, he was the leader of the Pacific Coast Highway Bike Club. By his count, he spent more than 700 days in juvenile detention facilities. After he left the PCH Bike Club, he turned his energies toward finishing high school and starting a legal business. Currently, he owns and operates Navarro Auto Body and Repair. And I speak from experience when I tell you that you won't find a better mechanic."

When I opened it up for questions, one of my classmates seemed incredibly interested – not in the topic I was discussing, but rather in my boyfriend.

The attractive blonde started with this question: "Do you think you can ever really leave gang life behind? I mean, once you've been in it that long."

"Well, compared to some, it wasn't that long. But I get what you're saying. Yeah, I think you can. I did. My life could have turned out different – way different. It took a lot of work and a lot of help. I've got several good friends and family that helped me get out, helped me start my business. Trust me, they will beat my ass if I would ever be stupid enough to go back to that life. But I can't imagine why I would. I'm happy with my life now. More than happy. Business has been good. Keeps getting better. I'm busy all the damn time."

Her follow-up question: "What do you do for fun when you're not working? How do you unwind from all the stress?" She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was flirting.

But Eli had been paying attention during our conversation the other night.

"I spend every spare minute with my girlfriend."

The blonde chick added, still flirting, "She's a lucky girl."

And just for clarity's sake, I decided to stick my nose into the discussion. I cleared my throat before saying in a strong voice, "Yes, I am."

Wow! If looks could kill. That girl had perfected the death stare.

[

[

After my morning class that Friday, I dropped my car off at Eli's shop. He had actually ordered me to – kept telling me that I needed new tires. He drove me back to campus and stayed to have lunch with me. As he kissed me goodbye, he told me that he'd be back to pick me up after my last class. And then we would have our weekly date. Something casual, that's all I knew. Whatever it was, it did not require me to go home and change.

Since he picked me up earlier than usual, he decided to take a drive along the coast. We had done this frequently on his bike, but not in his Mustang. When he was beat out of the PCH Bike Club, they had put his motorcycle in the ocean. At the time, he had said he would replace it eventually, but he hadn't talked about it for a while. Not that I had heard anyway.

"Does this make you miss your bike?"

"Why? You miss being pressed up against my back with all that power between your legs?"

"Answer the question, mister."

"Yeah, sometimes I do."

After turning around and heading back toward Neptune, he finally stopped in a little town and parked near the beach. Then, we walked a couple blocks to a café.

The atmosphere was lovely, and the food was delicious. This prompted me to ask: "How did you find this place?"

"You have to let me have some secrets, _cariño_. I like being able to surprise you. If you're not going to let me take you to fancy places, then at least, give me that."

After dinner, we walked to the beach and watched the sunset. I sat between his legs, my back against his chest. We had sat this way so many times. It was near perfection – wordless companionship at its best. Our breathing would synchronize; I could practically hear his thoughts. Tonight, those thoughts were screaming a need for intimacy.

When we got back to the car, he unlocked my door and started to open it. But then he placed his hands firmly on me and pressed me into the side of the car as he claimed my mouth. When he was through, he leaned his forehead into mine and said, "I've been wanting to do that for hours."

"I'm not at all opposed to your line of thought, but if things go much further, we should at least get in the car. That way, we'd have a little privacy."

He didn't take my suggestion. Not right away, anyway.

He drove me home, but when he got to my apartment building, he parked in the darkest part of the lot. This make-out session reminded me of ones in the shop at Neptune High. We remained clothed – for the most part – but things got hot. And oh my, was I bothered.

Just as I was ready to suggest that we continue this somewhere more private – like his apartment – he slowed things down.

"If I asked for an explanation, would you give me one?" I asked.

"Not sure I have one, _nena_. Just going with my gut on this. And my gut says 'not yet.'"

He walked me up to my door. Dad was in the living room watching tv.

"Do you want to come in for a while?"

"Just to say hello to your dad, but then I'll get going."

And that's exactly what he did.

Dad seemed surprised to see us. He turned down the volume on the tv as he said, "You're home early. Even earlier than normal."

"Hello, Sheriff. It's been a long week. I'm headed home to get a good night's sleep."

"You're turning into quite the responsible adult. And I will never turn down the opportunity for some daddy-daughter time."

"She's all yours," Eli said. Then, he placed a kiss on my cheek and walked back toward the door.

When I had shut and locked the door, Dad asked, "Everything okay, honey?"

"Yeah, everything's great. Perfect really. Other than the fact that he's taking things excruciatingly slow."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No. Of course. I know that. It's just weird to shift gears. Our relationship before was … very high octane. Now, I feel like our date nights are straight out of …" I was searching for the name of some old tv show, but I couldn't find what I was looking for.

"The Patty Duke Show?" Dad offered as the completion of my thought.

"Something like that. It's just a bit of an adjustment."

He turned the tv volume back up. He was watching the Mets and the Cardinals play game 2 of the National League Championship. I watched with him for a little while and then went back to my bedroom.

After I climbed in under the covers, I sent a text to Eli.

_I miss you._

His reply was immediate:

_You just saw me._

_Not what I meant._

_Miss being with you._

His response was delayed:

_Yeah, me too._

_Maybe we should do something about that._

After another delay:

_Maybe we should._

* * *

A/N:

Chapters 7 and 8 are written, just need to be edited.

Until next time …

~Jen

22 July 2019

* * *

_cariño _= sweetheart / darling

_nena_ = baby

_mi vida_ = my life (term of endearment)


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Occurs in mid-October 2006.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lately when I woke up, I had to pinch myself. I was giddily happy that we were back together. Although we didn't have a set plan, Eli would drop by campus at least once a week to have lunch with me. Usually, it was twice. And almost always a surprise – since he was never sure if he would be able to get away.

After three weeks of lunches and four weekends of dates (ranging from 5-star restaurants to ultracasual), I decided it was time for me to drop by to surprise him.

If the level of activity in the shop on this particular Tuesday evening was any indication, then business was better than good. I sat down in the lobby and waited until the guy behind the desk finished waiting on a customer. Then, I walked up and asked if he could let Eli know I was there.

"Any message I should give him?"

"Just let him know that I'd like to talk to him if he has a minute."

"You got a name?"

I hadn't met this guy before, so he had no idea who I was.

"Veronica."

Two minutes later, Eli walked into the lobby, wiping his hands on a rag. As he steered me into his office, he asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Nothing's wrong. I just … wanted to see you."

He looked confused, so I had to break it down for him.

"You've been making a point of coming to see me at Hearst. I wanted to make sure that you know … I'm as invested in this as you are."

A smile spread across his face as he said, "Good to know." He glanced at the wall clock before asking, "I've still got a few things to finish up. You need to get going? Or …?"

"I'm not in any hurry."

"You could go upstairs and study while you wait. I should be done in an hour. Two at the most."

"I think I can keep myself occupied."

He opened the door to his office, and we walked down the hallway that led to the break room. There were three other doors in the hallway: a storage closet, a bathroom, and the door to the stairs that led up to the second floor. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to the stairwell.

Pointing at the lock, I said, "I don't remember that deadbolt being there."

"Right now, there's not much up there worth stealing. But with employees and customers using this hallway, figured the front door to my home ought to have a lock on it."

"Makes sense."

"If you're hungry or thirsty, help yourself to whatever's up there. We can order food when I get done, or you can order something before then if you want."

"I can wait."

As I walked past him to go up the stairs, he smiled at me, nodding at my comment.

[

This was the first time I had been upstairs in his building. I found a light switch at the top of the stairs; it controlled the lights for most of the second floor. However, the far end of the floor was pitch black. There may have been another switch that controlled the lights over there, but I decided to not fumble around in the dark for it.

I took a few minutes to look around. Although the main floor had previously been used as a repair shop (and therefore didn't need much renovation), the upstairs appeared to have been unused for years.

There was a small bathroom in one corner — the only enclosed area. Other than that is was just one large open space. He had set up his bed on the same side of the building as the bathroom. Next to the bed was an end table serving as a nightstand. And a few feet beyond that was a dresser, plus a rod for his hanging clothes. There was a little kitchen area – a utility sink, a microwave on top of a minifridge, metal shelves holding nonperishable food and some dishes, and a table that had a hot plate at one end and a single chair at the other. Building out a kitchen was not high on his list of priorities. Besides, there was a full kitchen in the break room next to his office downstairs.

It wasn't fancy, but all the basics were there. And it was all his.

Taking it all in – the home he was making for himself, a physical representation of the life he was making for himself – I was overwhelmed by feelings of pride and love.

About five minutes after I walked upstairs, I pulled out my books and laptop, set them on his kitchen table, and got to work. After an hour and a half of homework, I packed up my books and took my laptop over to his bed. I checked email and read a few news articles. By then, I could feel myself starting to doze off. Finally, I closed my laptop and curled up under the blanket.

[

[

As I started to wake up, I felt weight shifting on the bed. It took me a couple minutes to remember that I wasn't at home. I rolled toward Eli, who I expected to be sitting on the side of the bed. But he was under the covers with me.

When it registered that there was sun coming in the windows, I suddenly sat straight up.

He turned his head toward me as he said, "Good morning."

"Why didn't you wake me? I was hoping we could talk last night."

"You were sound asleep. And you looked so cute … But we can talk now."

"You're gonna need to put a shirt on." Looking at his bare torso, I said, "That's a little ... distracting."

"You never complained before."

"You didn't look like that before."

He laughed. "It's not like it happened overnight."

"Did you join a gym?"

"When would I have time to go to a gym?"

Gesturing at his abs, I said, "Well, how exactly did you get those?"

He pointed toward the other end of the second floor – the area that had been dark last night. I could see that he had set up a home gym.

Getting back on track, I semi-scolded him, "You really should have woken me up … Where's my phone? I need to call Dad. He's probably worried."

"_Nena_, I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry. I should have."

After I located my phone, I walked several feet away from the bed. Distance was the only way to get any privacy on this floor. There were no walls. Yet. He had told me that he had plans to renovate the space after the shop was up and running.

As I dialed my phone and listened for my father to answer, I turned to see Eli sitting on the end of the bed facing me. He was still shirtless; loose pajama bottoms covered his legs. I couldn't help but stare.

Dad's voice came on the line, "Good morning, honey. I was about to send out a search party."

"No need to do that. Sorry to worry you. I went over to talk to Eli last night—"

"You're an adult, Veronica. You don't—"

"Dad, please let me explain. He was still working when I got here. I went upstairs to wait 'til he was finished. I must have fallen asleep. He decided not to wake me. I just woke up a couple minutes ago."

"Okay … well … I'm about to leave for the office. I'm guessing you two still need to talk about … whatever you went over there last night to talk about. So I'll see you this evening."

"Do you need me to drop by the office today?"

"If you have some free time, sure I could use a little help with … well, everything."

"I'll double-check my schedule when I go home to change, and then, I'll let you know when to expect me."

"Thanks, sweetie. Have a nice day. And say hello to Eli for me."

"See you later, Dad."

After I ended the call, I just stood there. We stared at one another from about 50 feet away. His gaze was heavy on me; the moment was intensely heated.

"Sounds like your Dad is headed out for the day."

"Mm-hmm."

"So, he won't know whether you get home in 20 minutes or 2 hours."

"Mm-hmm."

The look in his eyes – it was something I recognized but could not immediately name. It was not simple lust. It was something more like hunger – the most intense expression of need I had ever seen on his face.

He reached out for me as he said, "Get your ass back over here, _M__ía_. Now."

"I'd forgotten how bossy and possessive you could be."

"You're gonna make me say it again? Get back over here where you belong."

I smirked as I said, "In your arms?"

"In. My. Bed."

The way he delivered that statement took my breath away. And without consciously deciding to do so, my legs began to walk toward him. When I reached the edge of the bed where he sat, I stepped between his knees.

He wrapped his arms around my torso and rested his head on my chest. I felt the word before he said it: "Stay."

I placed a slow, tender kiss on the top of his head.

He leaned back and looked up at me, waiting for my response. I gave him a single nod as I smiled down at him. The crooked smile he gave me caused heat to pool in my belly.

He pulled me onto the bed with him and then rolled me on my back. He leaned on his arms, holding his body above mine.

There was a note of warning in his tone as he said, "The first time, I'm going to take you hard and fast. But after that, I plan to take my time. So, you're going to miss your morning class."

"I am?"

"Yes. You are."

"As long as you promise to make it worth my while."

"You've never had any complaints before."

"Then, what are you waiting for? I'm on a schedule here, _vato_."

He tore my clothes off as quickly as he could without ripping them. Just as he started to pull off his pants, he stopped suddenly. There was a strange look on his face.

"Eli, what is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a condom, would you?"

"You don't have any?"

"It's been a while since I needed one," he said as he hurried toward the kitchen table, where he must have emptied his pockets last night. He grabbed some money and then ran down the stairs. I assumed he was headed to the condom machine in the restroom on the first floor.

He returned, dropped three condoms on the bedside table, and rolled one on.

He dipped his fingers inside me and groaned when he felt how ready I was. Wasting no time, he entered me in one thrust. Then, he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

"_Dios mio_, I've missed you – your taste, the way you feel around me."

I chose to squeeze my internal muscles at that exact moment.

He groaned. "Gonna kill me before I have a chance to get started."

"Seemed like a good opportunity to do my Kegel exercises. Sorry." I wasn't one bit sorry, and he knew it.

"Don't apologize. This would be one hell of a way to go."

True to his word, the first time was hard and fast.

After he held me for a few minutes, he pulled me out of bed so we could get breakfast. He wore only pajama bottoms, and I had on one of his tshirts. We ate quickly and then went back to bed.

As we moved from foreplay into the main event, we had a few awkward moments. Switching positions did not go as smoothly as it had in the past, but we quickly recovered. Through physical intimacy, we found our way back to each other again – finally, completely. Back in the spring, during our last time together at the B&B, he had been saying goodbye. This felt like he was saying hello – getting reacquainted with his favorite spots, my most sensitive areas, places that had been left unattended these past months. He was definitely making up for lost time.

When we began this lovemaking session, he had taken what he needed. After that, he gave better than he got. His mouth was on me until I was screaming, "I can't take anymore."

He laughed and said, "Not done with you yet." He gave me just a moment to catch my breath, and then he was inside me again.

By the time we finished the second round, my mind was mush, and my legs felt like gelatin. He reached for his phone and set an alarm to go off in an hour. Good thing he did, because we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The last thing he said before drifting off: "Never needed anything like I need you, _M__ía_."

It made my heart so happy to hear him say that. Because I didn't just love him, I needed him in my life.

* * *

A/N:

I hurried to get the past couple chapters up a little faster than I had been planning. Partly for you, partly for me. The end of Season 4 was tough to watch. Even though I'm not a die-hard LoVe shipper, seeing Veronica go from momentary bliss to the shocking ending so quickly … well, the emotional whiplash was hard to take.

Reminder about this series of fics: Part 3 and 4 are outlined and about halfway written. Part 5 was completely written two years ago. So I know where all the ups and downs in their relationship are. I will try to warn you beforehand. Although there are some rough patches along the way, I know exactly what the ending looks like and I can tell you with complete certainty that the series ends with a true happily ever after for WeeVer.

Until next time …

~Jen

25 July 2019

* * *

_nena_ = baby

_Dios mio _= my God

_M__ía_ = mine (used here as a nickname)


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Occurs in mid-October 2006.

This chapter begins a couple of hours after the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

We hit snooze a few times. When we finally got up, I took a quick shower. Alone.

As I hurriedly got ready to leave, he was still stretched out in the bed – naked, partially covered by a sheet – watching me get dressed.

"Don't you need to get to work?" I asked.

"Told them last night I wouldn't be in 'til after lunch."

"So, you planned this."

He gave me a wicked little grin. "Can't blame a guy for hoping. But obviously, didn't plan too thoroughly – or I wouldn't have had to go downstairs to get condoms."

I leaned over to give him a goodbye kiss. He grabbed my wrist as I started to go. With his other hand, he reached under his pillow for something, which he placed in my hand.

Looking down, I saw a key ring with three keys. "What are these for?"

He pointed to each key as he explained, "Key to the building, my office, and the deadbolt to the door at the bottom of the stairs. A couple of the guys have a key to the building. Mac has a key to my office. No one else has a key to get up here."

I wasn't sure what to say.

"You are welcome anytime, _M__ía_. Quiet place to study. Hang out. Whatever."

The tone he used seemed to indicate a meaning that was not as casual as the word "whatever" might imply. In order to clarify what he was thinking, I asked, "Spend the night?"

"I wouldn't hate the idea of you in my bed on a regular basis."

[

On the drive home, my mind replayed what had occurred that morning. With us, the sex had always been good. But this was on a whole different level. And it wasn't just about the sex. Something had shifted in our relationship. I liked where we were now – and where it seemed we were headed.

One thing I knew for certain: Staying in Neptune had been a good decision.

The song that was playing on the radio as I pulled into my parking space was "Sweet Love" by Anita Baker. I smiled as she sang the line: "Don't you know this is where you belong?"

Walking up to my apartment, I played with the new additions to my keyring. In a way, I was shocked that he had given me keys to his work and his home. And yet, it felt right.

Once inside, I hurriedly changed my clothes, smoothed my hair into a side ponytail, and did my makeup. Before leaving, I looked at my schedule and sent Dad a text letting him know when I would be able to get to the office.

I headed to campus for my afternoon classes and managed to get there in time to have a quick lunch with my friends.

At first, I thought I was being paranoid, but after catching people looking at me, I asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

Mac said, "Just trying to figure out what's different."

Wallace added, "Yeah. Did you change your hair?"

"No, it's not her hair," Mac said. "New makeup … or incredible new skincare product?"

"I didn't do anything different to my hair. I'm not trying out new products. I think you're all seeing things."

Piz spoke up, "You're glowing."

Logan agreed, "He's right. You are."

Mac gasped and then said, "Oh. My. God." After pausing, she said, "You—"

Cutting her off, I said in a threatening tone, "Don't say it."

She didn't seem to feel the weight of my threat. "You did. Didn't you?"

I got up from the table to throw away my trash and return the tray. Mac followed me.

"You guys had sex. First time in … how long?" She waited for me to answer, but I didn't. "So … how was it?"

Walking back toward the table, I said, "I'm not talking about this. Especially not here, not now." Arriving at my chair, I reached for my bag as I started to say goodbye to everyone.

"We'll talk later. I want details," Mac said as I turned to go.

"Details? About what?" Piz asked innocently.

Wallace had been reading, but as Mac's comment and Piz's question sunk in, his head shot up. "Wow! Can't believe I missed something so obvious."

"BFF, you should stop right there. If you want to keep your BFF status … if you know what I mean."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Piz asked Logan.

"Yes. Apparently, you are," Logan said as he looked up at me. He gave me a smile that told me he was happy for me. And yet, there was something in his eyes – a hint of sadness or regret.

[

[

After class the next day, I walked to my car. When I opened the door, I found a note on the seat.

My boyfriend had broken into my car to leave a handwritten letter. I cried as I read it.

_M__ía__ – _

_I didn't realize how empty my heart felt until we got back together and it was full again. _

_I can't imagine how I ever thought I could live without you in my life._

_My heart is yours. Forever. _

_– Eli_

I decided I would drop by his place to leave a note for him. I wrote it on the back of a photo I printed for him – one that was taken at the beach a little more than a year ago, the same day as the photos of him with Felix. I thought I would leave it on his desk. But when I got there, I decided to leave it on his pillow. I had just gotten back down the stairs and was locking the deadbolt when I felt him come up behind me.

He firmly grabbed my hips and whispered into my ear, "Fancy meeting you here."

"I was just about to leave."

"Stay. Please. For at least a few minutes."

I turned the key, unlocking the deadbolt I had just locked. He led me up the stairs. On his way toward the bathroom, he peeled off his clothing. He stopped next to the bed when he noticed my note. After reading it and looking at the photo of us, he turned to look at me.

"Give me two minutes to get a shower."

I sat down on the side of the bed to wait. And before my mind had a chance to wander, he was walking out of the shower. He toweled off quickly and moved toward me.

He explained that he had only intended on giving me a hug and a kiss once he got cleaned up. But after he saw my note, he changed his mind. He asked me if I could stay a little longer. My "yes" set him in motion. Ten minutes later, we were spooning under the covers, completely naked.

As we lay there, I wondered what, if anything, he had done differently that I had become aroused so quickly – and come so hard. Normally, it took longer for me to have an orgasm that intense.

I didn't want to move – and honestly, I wasn't sure I could. But if I stayed like this much longer, I would fall asleep.

"Do you need to get home?" he asked as he nuzzled my neck.

"Not immediately. Do you need to get back to work?"

"No." He reached for his phone and ordered food.

After we ate, we had sex again. Finally, I left around 10 p.m. He walked me out to my car and kissed me goodbye.

With his forehead leaning into mine, he sighed. "_Dios mío_ ... _estoy enamorado de ti_."

It had been a wonderfully unexpected evening. Even though I would have to stay up late preparing for class tomorrow, the loss of sleep was totally worth it to spend those hours with him.

[

When I got home, Dad didn't say anything about the time. He just let me know the results of game 7 of the National League Championship: the Cardinals had beaten the Mets. It was apparently an exciting game – not only had the series gone to a 7th game, but they were tied 1-1 going into the 9th inning of tonight's game. After all of that, Dad felt the need to point out some info about the MVP, St. Louis pitcher Jeff Suppan. The one win the Padres had over the Cardinals during the NLDS, they had beaten Suppan. It was a small consolation to know that his team was good enough to beat the team that was going on to the World Series and their star pitcher.

[

[

Mac and I did not have a chance to talk until Friday morning. She desperately wanted details – mostly because she missed Casey and was trying to live her love life vicariously through me. I didn't give her much in the way of details; I talked more about the fact that we were in a good place. Eli had sorted out whatever it was he needed to sort out. He no longer felt the need to push me away, and he had stopped trying to convince me that I was better off without him.

Shortly after Mac and I arrived in the student center, Eli walked in.

Turning to Mac, I said, "You better behave."

"Who? Me? Like I would say anything to him about you finally—"

Just then, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. As he loosened his hold on me, he said hello to Mac, adding, "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

She and I both shook our heads no.

He held my hand as we went to get our food. While we sat eating our lunch, he had one hand on my thigh the entire time. I hardly noticed that there were other people at the table with us. He couldn't stay very long, so I walked him to his car just to have a few more minutes with him. After he kissed me goodbye, he said, "See you tonight."

[

Because Dad was out of town, I needed to cover stakeout duty. Not exactly an ideal scenario for "date night." Fortunately, Eli did not care where we were, as long as we spent time together. So when he finished up at work, he showered, picked up food, and then met me in my car. It took hours before I got the money shot, but he didn't seem to mind hanging out with me while I was working on this case.

Our conversation covered many topics while we sat in my car that night. But one thing he told me … well, it was just so sweet of him. He had made a list of everything that we had at the apartment for Backup – from doggie bed and crate to the brand of food we buy and Backup's favorite toys and snacks. Yesterday, he went shopping and bought all of it, so that Backup would be able to stay at his place without me having to bring any of his stuff from home.

At first, I didn't completely understand why he had done it. "That was incredibly thoughtful of you, but not necessary."

"That's where you're wrong, _M__ía__. _I know you … you're more likely to spend the night at my place when your dad's away. But that means he's not there to take care of Backup."

"I see … so this way, I can bring him with me … and I don't have a reason to leave your bed."

"Precisely."

"I like the way you think."

"I always knew you had a thing for me, but I never thought you wanted me for my brain."

"That's where you're wrong, baby. I want every part of you. And that brain of yours is just as sexy as the rest of you."

After I finally got the money shot, he followed me home and gave me an extended goodnight kiss. Then, he tried to persuade me to get Backup and drive over to his place to spend the night.

"How about tomorrow night?" I countered.

"Spend the night? And then hang around on Sunday for family dinner?"

"Sure."

"Bring church clothes."

"What?! You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. _Abuela_ doesn't like it when I miss mass. And I like eating her cooking on Sunday evenings."

[

[

The next day, I had some more work to do on the same case, but when I was done, I went over to Eli's shop. I brought Backup – and an overnight bag. Backup seemed to enjoy checking out new territory. Eli's employees seemed amused that I had a pit bull. Made me wonder what they'd think if they knew I carried a taser everywhere I went.

Apparently, Letty had needed Eli's help, and he hadn't gotten into work until after lunch. While he finished working on the last car of the day, I did a little cleaning up in his office and the break room. Then, I helped him do inventory and put together a list of things that would need to be ordered on Monday.

After he took a shower, we climbed into bed and watched a movie on his laptop. I had expected him to pounce on me the moment we were alone. But he seemed content to cuddle. And surprisingly, I was content to let him have his way.

[

[

Waking up at his place the next morning seemed like the most natural thing in the world. We ate breakfast together. And showered together. We even took Backup for a walk. The entire time was filled with displays of affection – of the PG-13 variety.

We met his family at St. Mary's for 10:30 mass. It was strange but nice. Church was not a part of the Mars family routine, but I could see why some people included that in their lives. There was a strong sense of family – not just among those who were blood relatives. In a town like Neptune, people needed to take comfort wherever they could find it.

Letty asked if we would be coming over for dinner later in the day. Eli looked at me, indicating that I should answer. Maybe he was concerned that I'd changed my mind. I told Letty that I'd love to join them and thanked her for the invitation. This would be my first time back at a Navarro family Sunday dinner since we had broken up in the spring. I had seen some of the family at his graduation party and the grand opening celebration, but I would have to admit that I was a bit nervous about seeing them all again.

After church, we went back to his place to change clothes. Then, we both drove to my apartment to drop off my car and my overnight bag. We also took Backup for a walk before getting into Eli's Mustang to drive back across town.

[

When we arrived at Letty's house, Ophelia came running toward me to give me a hug. Most of his relatives warmed up to me, but a few were still cold. Letty did what she could to smooth things over; she made a point of having me sit next to her. That seemed to help change the attitudes of some who were unsure about my presence.

While we were cleaning up after dinner, one of Eli's cousins said, "So you came crawling back." She clearly didn't like the fact that I was there. She practically spat at me as she said, "I can't believe he let you back in his life."

Before I could respond, Eli walked over and said, "You've got it wrong. It was the other way around. I screwed up. I had to win her back."

Putting my arm around his waist, I looked up at him as I said, "Well, that's not exactly true, either. You didn't have to win me back. You just had to stop pushing me away. Not that it worked. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you anyway."

"Damn happy to hear you say that, _nena_."

* * *

A/N:

Life is about to get crazy busy for me. Therefore, this fic will be on hiatus for a few months.

But I have good news: I finally got back to work on **We Used to Trade Favors** (WeeVer fic not connected to this series). Thank the people who repeatedly asked me to finish it. It is completely written. Beginning in about a week, I will post that entire fic over the next couple months. Then, I will return to **Commence**.

Until next time …

~Jen

2 August 2019

* * *

_Dios mío … estoy enamorado de ti_ = My God … I'm in love with you

_abuela _= grandmother

_nena_ = baby


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Hope your holidays have been filled with joy, love, and light!

It feels like I've been away from this fic for more than five months – and it feels good to be back. I hope you enjoyed the other VMars fics I posted while this was on hiatus [**We Used to Trade Favors** is complete, plus 5 new one-shots (4 of them WeeVer)].

And now we return to this series, already in progress.

Chapter 9 is a modified version of #3.4 "Charlie Don't Surf," #3.5 "President Evil," and #3.6 "Hi, Infidelity."

Occurs between late October and mid-November 2006.

Picks up right where Chapter 8 left off.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I had enjoyed having dinner with Eli's family again. I knew a few of them didn't trust me, but most of them had welcomed me back.

We helped Letty take leftovers and serving dishes back to her house. While we were there, she asked Eli if he wanted to pack up the rest of his things and take them with him. So we spent some time putting stuff into boxes and bags.

"It's a little strange being back here … in your old room," I said.

"A little, I guess." Then he looked up at me. "Mostly, it makes me want to attack you."

His comment made me curious, so I asked, "What is it about this room that makes you want to—"

"It's not the time we spent in here together … It's the number of times I … fantasized about you over the years … in this bed."

I sat down on the bed and then leaned over onto my side, bending my arm to prop up my head. "So you fantasized about me … in this bed?"

His only response was a smile.

Looking for him to clarify, I continued, "Did you fantasize while you were in the bed? Or were you fantasizing about having me in this bed?"

"Yes to both."

"Have all your fantasies been fulfilled?"

"Most."

"But not all?"

"No, not all."

"Would you care to share?"

He seemed hesitant to answer. "You sure you want to know what goes on inside my head?"

Now I was nervous. Why would he think I wouldn't want to know? I tried to keep my voice steady as I said, "Yes."

"One of my earliest fantasies about you – possibly the first – was of you letting me …"

"Letting you what?"

He walked over to close the door to the bedroom, and then leaned back against it. Sliding his hands into his jeans pockets, he looked at me as he said, "Letting me watch you … touch yourself."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

He nodded. "You look shocked."

"I am … a little. Because I …"

"Are you telling me that you've never—"

Not wanting to answer his question, I cut him off. "So are you asking me to …"

"Just sharing one of my fantasies. If you'd like to fulfill that particular one, I wouldn't stop you."

My panties were wet just from the way he was looking at me – and the sound of his voice. What I really wanted to do was to hurry back to his place and have sex in an empty apartment – without his family down the hall from us. But I suspected that what he really wanted was for me to give him the live-action version of his fantasy.

And so I did.

The moment I began to peel off my clothing his breathing slowed, his eyes went wide, and his arousal became evident. Yet the entire time, he remained leaning against the door.

After I had brought myself to climax, he finally walked over to me. Lifting my hand to his mouth, he sucked my fingers clean. Then, he knelt between my legs and licked me clean there as well.

"We need to get back to my place," he said, nearly growling.

"Why?"

"I'm not finished with you yet."

[

As we were leaving the house, Letty reminded Eli that there were a few things he had promised to fix for her.

"I'll come by this week and take care of that," he told her.

Turning to me, she said, "And if you come with him, that will give us a chance to play cards and catchup. We didn't have much chance to talk tonight."

After promising that I would try to come with him if I had time, we said our goodbyes and got on the road.

In the car, I turned to him and said, "She is so proud of you."

"How can you tell?"

"How can you not?"

"I guess I can. But I'm not sure I see what you see."

[

When I finally got home, Dad let me know that Detroit had won that night's game – game 2 of the World Series. He was quite animated as he told me about the game and made his predictions for the Series, which was now tied – one game apiece. He knew that I didn't really care, but the man loved baseball and needed to talk about how much he loved the game. Even if his team had been eliminated.

By Friday, the St. Louis Cardinals had won three more games, winning the World Series 4 to 1.

[

[

After Eli and I started sleeping together again, we switched our date night from Friday to Saturday night – since the shop was technically closed on Sundays. This meant that I could spend the night and we could sleep in. (I don't think that had anything to do with Eli's decision to build that into the shop's schedule. It was more that he wanted to make sure that his guys had time with their families. If there were big jobs that needed to be finished, he and a couple of guys would put in a few hours on a Sunday. But he wanted that to be the exception rather than the rule.) Sometimes, we also got together on Friday night, but he always had me home by midnight on Fridays.

Lately, Alicia had been traveling a lot for work. Dad would stay at her house and watch Darrell while she was away. That made it a little less awkward for me to spend nights at Eli's place.

When I stayed over, I would take Backup with me. He seemed to like it there. The guys who worked at the shop seemed to like him – after Backup warmed up to them, of course. Eli and Backup had always gotten along, but their bromance was becoming sickeningly sweet, even for me. There were times that Backup didn't want to go home; he wanted to stay there with Eli.

[

[

About a month after the fact, I heard through the grapevine that Caz Truman was found duct-taped to the Neptune High School flagpole and that his Yukon had been cubed. That would have been about the time I was checking if Caz had an alibi or if he could be responsible for the rapes on campus.

Was it possible that Eli had done that to him? He did know that I was looking into Caz's whereabouts, and he knew that Caz had raped me at Shelly's party.

I decided to ask him if he knew anything about it. And it turns out that he did.

He had been upset that Caz wouldn't be prosecuted for raping me. When he thought that Caz might be drugging and raping other girls, he couldn't just stand back. He had called in a favor with the PCH Bike Club. He played them the recording of Thumper confessing to killing Felix.

"I told them that you had kept investigating until you got to the truth. And even if they didn't think they owed me anything for helping them out with the Fitzpatrick mess, they certainly owed you."

"So they put Caz on the flagpole and cubed his car … for me?"

"Yeah."

"You're awfully crafty."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're getting a little too good at getting things done without getting your hands dirty."

"All I did was ask. They could have said no," he said with a shrug. But he didn't look me in the eye as he replied.

[

[

The week before Halloween, Eli had asked me if I had any big plans.

"You know, the usual: slappin' on my sexy nurse duds and rollin' tweeners for their chocolate." I paused before adding, "Care to join me? I'll agree to do something you like in exchange for something I like: dressing up and passing out candy to trick-or-treaters."

As he wiped his hands on a cloth, he asked, "You've got a sexy nurse costume? Why haven't I seen it?"

"No … that was a joke."

"If I buy one, will you wear it? … That was not a joke."

"And what will your costume be?"

He gestured to the coveralls he was currently wearing.

"I'm not buying that as a costume. You could wear scrubs and a lab coat – go as a doctor."

"I'd rather be your patient. As I recall, you've got great bedside manner."

He pulled me in for a kiss, careful to not get my clothes dirty.

When he broke the kiss, I asked, "So … you'll do it?"

"But the deal is you do something that I choose."

"Yes."

With a wicked grin, he said, "I'm picturing you in leather …"

"Leather?! Is this another one of your fantasies? What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Many things … but top of the list is … I've been planning to get a new bike, but I want to test drive a few first."

"You're finally gonna replace your motorcycle?"

[

[

Since we don't usually get that many trick-or-treaters at my apartment complex, I decided to take Letty up on her offer to come to their house to hand out candy. Letty covered her door for a while when we walked Ophelia around the neighborhood.

I was surprised when my brain conjured up pictures of us doing this with a child of our own someday.

[

[

The next day, Eli told me to drop by his shop after closing time. He led me into a separate area off the main garage space. After unlocking the door, he explained that he intended to eventually build a set of stairs from here up to his apartment – which would allow him to use this as his personal garage and private entrance.

"For now, I use this as my workspace when I'm doing custom jobs for clients. I can focus better in here by myself."

When he turned on the lights, I saw a motorcycle sitting in the middle of the space.

"A guy I know asked me to do a tune-up on this before he tries to sell it."

"Are you thinking of buying it from him? Is that why you're showing it to me?" I watched as he nodded. Walking over to the bike, I ran my hand over the leather seat. "Eli, it's beautiful. Did you ride it yet?"

Wordlessly, he shook his head. I noticed that his eyes had gone dark – darker than normal. I continued checking out the motorcycle, leaning over to get a good look at the custom paint job and shiny chrome.

He interrupted my thoughts to say, "I was hoping to take you for a ride on it tonight. But seeing you right now … I'm considering a different kind of ride."

When I looked up at his face, heat immediately spread throughout my body.

"Another fantasy?"

As he nodded, I gave him a crooked smile. Conveniently, I had worn the miniskirt that he was so fond of. And I also had a condom tucked in my bra – as I usually did when I wore this skirt. Because I knew what would happen anytime I wore this skirt.

I turned my back to him and leaned over from the hips – giving him a good look at my ass as I draped myself over the seat of the bike.

In my best "Betty" voice, I asked him, "What is this called?" I knew that he would have to walk around the bike to see what I was pointing at.

When he did, I looked up at him as he looked down my shirt.

"How much time do you have, _M__ía_?"

"Enough."

"Stay like that," he said as he walked back around behind me. He pushed my skirt up around my waist and began massaging from my thighs up to my lower back. He worked one finger under the edge of my panties and then slid down until he found the wet spot between my legs. He inserted two fingers and groaned. Extending his other hand around in front of my face, he said, "Condom. Now."

Reaching down into my bra, I pulled out the condom I was hoping I would need tonight. I placed it in his hand as I looked over my shoulder. I watched as he hurriedly rolled it on.

He didn't even bother removing my panties; he just slid them to the side.

When he was finished, he leaned over my back, kissing my neck. "Now that I have taken you for a ride on this bike, I have to buy it."

A laugh escaped from my throat. "So … another fantasy fulfilled?"

"You look hotter draped over this bike than I ever could have imagined. And believe me, I imagined … repeatedly."

Fortunately, I had thought to bring a change of clothes. So after I changed from my miniskirt into jeans, we took a ride up the PCH. By the time we got back to his shop, he was sure he would be buying it.

[

[

Wallace had gotten behind in a couple of his classes. It only affected his grade in his engineering course, but since that was his major, it was significant. He knew he had to do well on the next exam, and he had purchased an old test with the answer key. The professor accused him of cheating because he had done "a little too well" on the exam. Wallace decided to stay in the class and take a zero for that exam. Now he was so busy studying to get caught up and stay on top of things that we barely saw him.

[

[

As I continued to investigate the serial rapes, friends and family were becoming more concerned. It seemed that everyone at Hearst was on edge, particularly since the most recent rape. Dad wanted me to be careful on campus, but he didn't know how much digging I had been doing. His concern was just normal parental level. Wallace and Mac cautioned me from doing anything that would put me in danger. Eli's word of caution was the most drastic, and it came with a demand. He wanted me to back off the investigation; he was concerned that the rapist would find out that I was investigating and target me.

In a way, I understood his concern, but he must have known that I couldn't leave it alone. I didn't really give him an answer – I didn't agree to go along with his demand, and I also didn't tell him that I planned to continue. In fact, I avoided him in order to avoid the topic.

Business was booming, and his schedule was full. He tried to call when he had a chance, but we went about a week without talking. Sometimes I did actually miss his calls, but sometimes, I chose to ignore them.

[

[

Since I was doing so well in Landry's class, I should have figured that someone would try to mess with me. But I had not expected that I would have to waste a week tracking down the person who posted my paper online and made it appear that I had plagiarized. It turned out that Landry's teaching assistant, Tim Foyle, had set the whole thing up as an elaborate scavenger hunt that led me to discover that Landry was having an affair with Dean O'Dell's wife, Mindy.

You would think that I'd stop being surprised by people in Neptune having affairs. Why couldn't people just get married and stay faithful?

I found myself asking similar questions when I noticed how much time Dad was spending with his client Harmony Chase. She had hired him to find out if her husband was having an affair. He wasn't. But now, she and my dad had developed some sort of connection; and they were making plans to have dinner and go to the noir film festival.

When I expressed my concern, he tried to assure me that nothing untoward was going on, but I heard him making all the same excuses that I had heard other people make over the years. He was on a slippery slope. I was not only concerned; I was disappointed. He had been the one shining example of character that I was able to look to in this dark, seedy town – giving me some faith. If he took a turn down Infidelity Avenue, I wasn't sure how I would recover from that.

Rather than deal with it head-on, I chose to avoid Dad too.

[

[

While I was avoiding Dad and Eli, they were both leaving me messages. I stopped at the apartment on Saturday morning to get some things, and Dad was there. When he asked where I was staying, I told him that Wallace had given me his room key because he and Piz were away studying in a hotel room – using the insane model from the movie The Paper Chase.

I settled into their dorm room expecting to have a peaceful weekend, but Piz returned because he was unable to deal with Wallace's level of insanity.

That day during lunch, Piz suggested that we go bowling. Parker and Logan both happened to be nearby when he brought it up, so he invited them too.

It was an unlikely foursome, to say the least. But it honestly was fun. It did help relieve some stress. And I found that I could have a good time with people other than Mac, Wallace, and Eli.

[

[

The day after we went bowling, Parker decided that she wanted to stop by the radio station to flirt with Piz. Not sure why she needed me along for moral support, but when she asked, I didn't feel like I could say no to her. This was the first time she had shown any interest in a guy since she had been raped.

While we were there talking to Piz, he introduced us to the DJ for Club Flush, Mercer Hayes. Immediately, Parker started to pull me away. She had difficulty finding the words to explain why she was acting strangely, but it became clear that Mercer's cologne had triggered a memory. And that memory was related to the night that she was raped.

Since he would be on the air for the next two hours, I would try to do some investigating. I tracked down Carlos and asked if he could let me into a room – no questions asked and without telling Eli. While in Mercer's room, I found GHB and a pair of clippers. Not exactly a smoking gun, but perhaps enough to get Lamb's attention.

Shortly after Mercer was taken into custody, I got a phone call from Logan asking me for a favor. He wanted me to prove that Mercer wasn't the rapist. He said that the two of them were in Mexico on the date of one of the rapes. Logan wouldn't tell me more than that (he seemed highly embarrassed by whatever he wasn't telling me), but he assured me that Mercer couldn't have done it.

With Piz's help, I got a look at the shift schedule at the radio station. Mercer had an alibi for all the rapes – he was on the air doing a live call-in request show.

[

[

I continued avoiding both my father and my boyfriend. Finally, Eli left a voicemail saying that he knew I was ducking his calls. He sounded angry but also concerned. Every message ended the same: "Please call me, Veronica. Doesn't matter what time of day … two in the morning or whatever … just call me. I need to hear your voice, _M__ía_."

As much as I wanted to hear his voice, I didn't want to hear what he would have to say. And I knew – for damn sure – that he didn't want to hear what I would say in reply.

There was no way I was going to stop investigating the rapes at Hearst. Not until the rapist was caught and behind bars.

* * *

A/N:

My plan is to have this fic is complete by summer. Then, we'll move on to Part 4 (of 5), which takes place during the years between season 3 and the movie.

Wishing you all good things in the coming year!

Until next time …

~Jen

31 December 2019


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Chapter 10 includes a modified version of #3.7 "Of Vice and Men."

Occurs in mid-November 2006.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

On the heels of our recent bonding over bowling, Logan not only asked me for one favor for his friend Mercer but also a second favor for himself: to figure out what was going on with his finances. Something seemed hinky to him. After scouring his financial records and following a lead all the way down the rabbit hole, I found out that the money was going to someone Logan knew nothing about but perhaps should have: his half-brother, Charlie Stone.

I thought about just giving Logan the guy's phone number, but since I was able to find out where his brother worked, I decided to go one step further. I arranged a meeting. Charlie thought he was just having coffee with the new assistant to the accountant who oversaw his monthly payment. I told him it wasn't necessary to come all the way down to the office; I could meet him for coffee some afternoon near the school where he taught. I didn't tell Logan where we were going until we got there.

When we arrived outside the coffee bar, I told Logan everything and asked him if he wanted me to go in and smooth the way with his brother or if he just wanted to head back to Neptune. He chose Option A.

It only took a few minutes for me to explain to Charlie the real reason I had asked him to meet me. I asked him if he would like to meet Logan.

After calling Logan to tell him to join us, I introduced them, and then I went for a walk.

The first few minutes of their conversation went so well that Logan sent me a text saying that I could head back. He planned to have dinner with his brother and then rent a car to get back home.

I just love a happy ending. Maybe because they are rare in Neptune.

[

Later that evening, I was in Wallace's room studying. There was a knock at the door, and I heard Eli's voice demanding, "Open up!"

Piz moved toward the door, but I grabbed his arm just before he reached for the nob. I shook my head, but I could see that he still intended to give into Eli's demand – if for no other reason but to make the yelling stop. I did the only thing I could: I hid behind the door as he opened it.

I tried to steady my breathing as I listened to them talking.

Eli seemed surprised when Piz explained that Wallace wasn't there. Piz went one step further and added, "In fact, he hasn't been around the past couple days."

"Her dad said she was helping Logan with something, but I already checked there. They both said she was staying here … with Wallace."

Piz didn't respond to that.

Eli continued, "Look, I know she's pissed at me right now. But I'm just trying to make sure she's safe. You haven't known her as long as I have. She has a habit of … putting herself in harm's way. She's gotten through some dangerous things before, but one of these times, she might not be so lucky." He was getting choked up and had to pause to steady his voice. "I honestly don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

Again, Piz remained silent. And so did I.

"Please tell her I dropped by. And ask her to call me. But most of all, please make sure she doesn't go off on her own 'til they catch the rapist."

After closing the door, Piz stayed on the spot where he had been standing during his conversation with Eli – effectively pinning me there in the corner.

"I think you know how I feel about you. You'd have to be blind not to see it. It pains me on every level to admit this, but he's a good guy, Veronica, and he loves you. You should have seen how concerned he was about you. If he is … and your Dad is … and Wallace and Mac are – don't you think maybe it's worth considering that they might have reason to be concerned?"

I wasn't ready to admit that he was right about them being right.

He added, "You should at least talk to him."

As I gathered my phone, bag, and jacket, I thought to myself: _You know … for a naïve small-town boy, you're not so dumb._

[

I decided to go to the food court to get something to eat – and think about what Piz had said about what Eli had said. And about the way Eli had said it. After getting my food, I found a table on the far side of the food court. As luck would have it, I didn't notice the hair in my angel hair pasta until I had gotten all the way over to the table. While standing at the counter waiting for a new plate of food, I listened to the most recent voicemail from Eli. Hearing his voice – what he said and how he said it – got to me as much as his conversation with Piz. As I walked back to the table, I decided I would at least text him to let him know that I got the message he left with Piz. When I sat down at the table, I took a few sips of my drink, which I had left on the table. A few seconds after I hit send on the text message, he called me. I decided that I should take this call.

He still had quite a bit to say, so I started to eat while he spoke.

When I began to respond, he asked, "Veronica, why is your speech slurred? Where are you? Are you drinking?"

I explained as best I could what was happening to me, that I had felt this before. I must have told him where I was, because he told me that I should stay where I was so he could find me. Unless I saw a security guard nearby or someone I trusted. Then, I should hand them the phone so he could tell them what was happening.

But all my instincts said that I should get to my car – where I could lock the doors and be safe.

I have a hazy memory of Eli holding me in his arms. We were on the ground beside my car in the parking garage.

By the time I was fully conscious, I was at home on the couch in our living room.

When Eli had heard my speech start to slur, he had turned around to drive back toward campus. I must have ended the call when I headed for my car. He had heard a car alarm and decided to look around the parking garage first before going inside the student center. When he found me, he drove me to the ER in my car and called my father to tell him to meet us at the hospital.

Now the two of them were taking turns playing nursemaid. The medicine they were spooning into my mouth was the nastiest thing I had ever tasted. Dad promised me Luigi's lasagna once I was feeling better if I would be a cooperative patient. He also told me that he would not be seeing Harmony anymore.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. In my lucid moments, I thought a lot about the past couple weeks. There were times that I would wake up to find the two of them asleep on the couch and chair. As I looked at them, I recognized that there was a lesson about faith in the middle of all this – if I was willing to learn it. You give faith to the people you love. But the people who really deserve it are the ones who come through even when you don't love them enough.

[

[

When I fully woke up a day after being dosed, Eli was sitting in the chair next to the couch. His eyes were closed, but he must not have been asleep because the moment I moved, he opened his eyes.

He moved to my side, kissed me on the forehead, and said, "Scared me to death, _mi vida_."

"I'm okay."

"Okay?!" Shaking his head, he whispered, "If I had gotten there even a few minutes later … _M__ía_, the back of your head was shaved. How is that 'okay'?"

"Please, I don't want Dad to know that part. Can we talk about this another time?"

He nodded in understanding but did not seem happy about it. "I have to check on something at work. Call me later and we'll find time to get together and sort this shit out."

I didn't have to ask what he was referring to. I knew that he not only meant talking about what had happened to me last night, but what had been going on with us – me avoiding him. It was time to finally talk it all out.

[

Rather than call him, I decided to drive over to his shop. We talked in his office. Again he demanded that I leave it alone.

"I don't want to say 'I told you so' but this – what happened last night – is what I was afraid of. It's why I asked you to stop going after the rapist."

"Eli, how can you ask that of me? You know who I am … probably better than anyone else. It's not like this is some new facet of my personality. It's not gonna change."

There wasn't much else to say at that point, so I got up to leave.

He stood and took hold of my arm, turning me around to face him. "Are you gonna keep avoiding me?"

"I will take your calls if you stop demanding that—"

"That you be more careful? That you not try to do everything on your own?"

He was getting angry again. I didn't want to argue with him. Especially when he was like this.

"Fine, I'll take your calls … as long as I'm not in the middle of something."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head. "We'll get through this, _M__ía_. We always do."

I'm not sure if he was trying to convince me or himself.

As he took hold of my hand, he grabbed his jacket. "Take a ride with me."

It wasn't a suggestion. I figured he needed to clear his head. I should have been glad that he wanted me with him while he did that. On some level, I was. And I needed to clear my head too.

For a little while – those few moments – everything seemed okay. But I knew nothing had changed. There were two things I was certain of: He didn't want me investigating the rapes on campus. And I couldn't leave it alone.

* * *

A/N:

This is one of those times I feel the need to warn you that the road ahead is about to get bumpy. If you thought Logan was protective, possessive, etc. during this arc, just imagine how Eli is gonna handle things.

Until next time …

~Jen

5 January 2020

* * *

_mi vida_ = my life (used as a term of endearment)

_M__ía_ = mine (used as a nickname)**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Chapter 11 includes a modified version of #3.8 "Lord of the Pi's" and #3.9 "Spit & Eggs."

Occurs mid to late November 2006.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Throughout the next week, I kept feeling like someone was watching me. It was a creepy feeling. At first, I figured I was just being paranoid. But as I have found out countless times, I should always trust my gut. Because it turned out that there was someone following me around campus.

And what do you know … I recognized the person.

I walked right up to Carlos and said, "Eli asked you to do this, right?"

He put his hands up and backed off. "Look, I don't wanna get tasered. Or pounded. Can you just deal with him yourself?"

"What exactly did he ask you to do? Are you the only one he enlisted?"

"There's someone else for when I'm working. We're just supposed to keep an eye on you. Mostly at mealtimes. Told me to make sure nobody put anything in your drink or food."

"That's it?"

"Well, he did say that if I had to do anything that got me fired, he'd give me a job."

All I could do was shake my head. I pulled out my phone to dial as I told Carlos, "As of now, you're both off-duty."

When Eli answered, he said, "This is a nice surprise—"

I cut him off, saying, "In a couple seconds, you're gonna wish I hadn't called."

His sigh told me that he knew exactly why I was calling before I even started yelling.

Within moments, I was alone in my car. And I let him have it with both barrels. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I want you to be safe. I would like to trust that you would be more careful after what happened, but right now … I have trust issues."

"And this is how you establish trust?! I was freaking out … worried that the rapist was following me around … until I finally got a good look at the guy's face. Took me about a half-second to put two and two together and come up with you as the brainiac behind this scheme."

He let out another sigh. "Veronica … I'll admit that this may not have been the best way to deal with it. I probably should have told you—"

"You should have asked me."

"But I was concerned because I love you." He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, he asked, "Do you love me?"

Even though we were on the phone and he couldn't see my face, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. You know I do."

After a period of silence, he asked, "Why don't you come over for dinner? We should probably talk."

"Tonight?"

"Any night."

"I'm kinda swamped this week. Let me see how the next couple days go. I'll get back to you."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah."

I was lying. And I was sure that he knew I was lying.

[

[

As it turned out, it was a crazy week on campus. I was still working as a photog at the Hearst Free Press. My assignment for the week was to cover an event where the guest of honor, Selma Hearst Rose, went missing. While I was tracking her down, I was also investigating some new information related to the rapes. Chip Diller had been found passed out in the quad in his underwear. A coded clue in a plastic Easter egg that had been shoved up his keister. The Roman numerals inside were actually a date that someone found important enough to go to those extreme measures.

That clue led me to start asking questions about a girl who fell off the roof of her sorority house. The feminist brigade – headed by Nish, Claire, and Fern – was convinced that the Pi Sigs had something to do with the rapes on campus. That was why they had targeted Chip. When I approached them with what they considered "smart questions," they gave me the full story about Patrice Petrelli. But I was having difficulty believing that they wanted to get to the truth when Claire had faked her rape.

[

[

Dad and I were invited to eat Thanksgiving dinner with the Fennels – minus Wallace, who spent Thanksgiving break in New York with Jackie and her family. Terrence Cook decided it was time for him to meet his grandson. So he purchased tickets for himself and Wallace. Terrence stayed in a hotel suite; Wallace stayed with Jackie.

They had to schedule their big family dinner around Jackie's and her mother's work schedules. But according to Wallace, they all had a great time. Jackie was able to take Thanksgiving morning off so that she, Wallace, and her son, Thommie, could go see the parade. That may have been the highlight of the trip for Wallace – after years of watching it on TV.

Wallace texted photos to me and Darrell, so it was almost like we were there with him. I kept busy playing games and watching TV with Darrell while Dad and Alicia were taking care of the food preparations. During dinner, I did my best to keep conversational topics on the light side, attempting to avoid anything that could cause tension or that would set off my dad – in other words: anything school-related that would remind him that he was concerned about me investigating the rapes on campus.

After dinner, I helped Alicia with the dishes and then made an excuse to leave before everyone settled in on the couch to watch football. Just because Dad and I managed to keep things civil during dinner did not mean that I felt comfortable hanging around for a longer period of time.

[

[

In a strange turn of events, after the Greeks were banned from campus, Dean O'Dell wandered into the radio station booth while Piz was on the air and announced that the Greeks were reinstated.

To celebrate this momentous occasion, it seemed that all the frats were of one mind. There was only one thing to do in this circumstance: party.

The week after Thanksgiving, Take Back the Night set up a booth where they were giving away rape whistles, as well as coasters from a drug testing company that would show whether a drink had been dosed.

I took one of the coasters to Dean O'Dell and basically demanded that he have the frat provide them at the party. Although he agreed to make sure that it happened, I still felt the need to go to the party to keep an eye on things.

When I arrived at the Pi Sig house – with Wallace, Mac, and Piz in tow – I found that they had simply photocopied the front of the testing coaster and reprinted it onto card stock. The four of us – each armed with one of the authentic coasters – went around testing the drinks of any girls who seemed particularly out of it. We found a drink cup that tested positive but couldn't find the girl to whom the cup belonged. Eventually, someone told us that the girl lived off-campus. By then, Logan had joined our merry band, and he offered to go make sure the girl was safe, saying, "Let me do this, Veronica."

So I let him go. But just after he left, we found out that the information we had been given was wrong. She lived on campus and was likely headed for her dorm.

I got to her room and found her out cold in her bed. I'm not sure what I was thinking, but I decided to take on the rapist by myself. Even as I heard someone coming into the room, I knew that everyone – Eli, my dad, my friends – had been right. I should have backed off the investigation.

By the end of the night, I had been attacked and given another dose of GHB. If Parker hadn't responded when I used the rape whistle, I probably would have been raped. But she and several other people came to my rescue and helped wrap up the case.

As it turned out, it had been Mercer – with a little help from Moe, who drove the Safe Ride Home cart and gave the GHB to the girls.

[

[

The next morning while I was sitting on the couch giving all the details to Mac and Wallace, Eli walked in. Dad must have called him. Not a word was said, but they all got Eli's message. My two best friends vacated the premises as quickly as they could. My father mumbled some excuse about needing to do something at the office.

In a matter of seconds, I was left alone with the one person who cared about my safety as much as my dad did.

He paced back and forth for a minute before he finally came over to sit in the chair. There was space to sit with me on the couch, but he had chosen to put a little distance between us.

Looking down at my hands, I tried to decide where to start, but he beat me to it.

"I'm gonna try to say this calmly, Veronica. I have worked really hard to put my old life behind me. I'm trying to be a better man – not just for you but for myself. But you keep putting yourself in harm's way, not asking for help. When you do that, you have no idea what it sets off in me – the need to protect you, to retaliate against anyone who hurts you … even a little bit." He paused and looked away for a second. Then, he turned back to me, looking straight into my eyes. "I need you to decide what kind of relationship you want. 'Cause I can't do this anymore. It's not good for us, and it's sure as hell not good for me. One more night like this and I will end up behind bars for assault – or more likely murder."

"Eli, it's over. We got him. And I don't know what Dad told you, but I'm fine."

"No. It's not over. There will be another case. There's always another case. And I get that, but I need you to step back. Let your Dad and others do the most dangerous stuff. I need you to just … be a student. Get an education. Be alive to enjoy it. Let me enjoy being your boyfriend, instead of fighting my demons every time you take on something bigger than you can handle."

I was stunned. Not just by his words, but by the painful truth in them. I knew that the answer to all this wasn't simple and I couldn't express everything that was going on inside me, so I simply said, "Okay."

Only after my response did he move over to the couch and wrap his arms around me.

He was right, of course. I couldn't expect him to change and then not be willing to make changes too. Honestly, I hadn't thought about how my actions would affect him. But I don't want that kind of relationship – where he finds himself in a tug of war between his demons and his better angels.

I just didn't know how to stop the tug of war inside of me.

So, for the moment, I let him hold me because it's what we both needed.

[

Later that day, I found out that Logan had gotten himself arrested so that he could get put in the cell with Mercer. When I finally had a chance to talk to him about it, he said that he went momentarily insane. He still felt responsible for what happened to me at Shelly's party, for the part he had played in that night's events. Apparently, the same ill-aimed fury that made Eli arrange for Caz to end up on a flagpole is also what fueled Logan's rage as he pummeled Mercer.

What did it say about me that I wouldn't have stopped either of them if I'd had the chance?

* * *

A/N:

The next couple of chapters occur in December – so there will be some holiday happiness in the midst of all the tension.

Until next time …

~Jen

24 January 2020


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

To the new readers who recently found this series: Welcome. Glad to have you along on this rollercoaster ride.

[

Chapter 12 includes a modified version of #3.9 "Spit & Eggs."

Occurs in early to mid-December 2006.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The week after Mercer was arrested, Eli and I talked more than we had in a long time. Not deep conversations. And our primary disagreement was far from settled. But we were talking and spending time together. And that was a step in the right direction.

One afternoon, he sent me a text saying that Letty insisted we come over for dinner. She had been disappointed that she didn't get to see me on Thanksgiving. Apparently, Eli hadn't told her that I was avoiding him during my investigation of the rapes on campus. He had simply told her that I had been busy and that my dad didn't want to share me on Thanksgiving Day.

However, after she heard what happened to me, she told Eli that she needed to see me with her own eyes to make sure that I really was okay.

It was nice to see her and spend time in her kitchen again. That was one bad thing about Eli moving out of the house – I missed getting to see his family.

When Letty asked me how school was going, I gave a vague answer. I didn't want to bring up the good things – like the possible FBI internship – or the bad things – like how exhausted I had been since the attack. I mentioned nothing that would venture into conversational territory that could affect Eli's good mood.

When she asked about work, I avoided giving any answer at all – for the same reason that I was vague about school.

She didn't seem to notice. I just turned the conversation around and asked her how she was doing. She told me that her doctor was happy with her most recent test results and that she had made some new friends. She also mentioned that her younger grandkids were doing better in school and staying out of trouble – she attributed this to them having an older cousin to look up to. Then she began to cry. She wrapped her arms around me as she thanked me again for helping Eli finish high school and helping him learn to believe in himself.

Ophelia interrupted our moment to ask how long until the food would be ready.

"Get Eli to help you set the table. We'll be out soon," Letty said, as she wiped her eyes.

Having dinner with them was wonderful – a giant slice of "normal" in contrast to the recent craziness of my life. Sitting here with them, I could understand why Eli pleaded with me to stop putting myself in danger. That type of change would allow us to have more normal in our everyday lives.

During dinner, Ophelia talked excitedly about how her friends were all into making radio dedications – she described it as "very old school." She asked if my friends and I had done that when we were younger.

I had to stop to think. I guess we did. But it was definitely a bigger thing before the days of social media.

She continued to talk about her friends and told us all about her favorite classes and activities. The way she prattled on non-stop, you'd have thought that she never had a chance to talk to anyone.

After dinner, Ophelia and I did the dishes while Eli helped Letty with a few things – loose door hinges, a leaky faucet, a clogged pipe, etc. He enjoyed helping his grandmother, and she enjoyed having him around. Even if it was just for short periods of time.

[

By ten o'clock, he was pulling his Mustang into the parking lot of my apartment building. His fingers were intertwined with mine as he walked me to my door.

He stroked my cheek as a warm smile spread across his face. "Nights like these … feel like a glimpse into the future."

Although I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, I was glad that he'd been in a good mood all evening.

I guess you'd say that things between Eli and I were getting back to normal – whatever the hell that was. He was satisfied that I was letting Dad do what he called "the dangerous stuff." In truth, I just wasn't taking on any new cases because the semester was ending and finals were around the corner.

[

[

Dad certainly had plenty to keep himself busy. One evening, he had gone over to Dean O'Dell's office to break the news about his wife's infidelity. O'Dell had hired Dad to find out if his wife was cheating, but Dad hadn't found any evidence. However, I figured out that he was working for the dean, and I told him what I had discovered while looking into my supposedly plagiarized paper – that Mindy O'Dell was having an affair with Hank Landry.

Dad was, of course, duty bound to tell O'Dell. That night, they sat around for a while and drank. Once Dad was sure that the dean wasn't planning on leaving his office couch, Dad came home.

We found out the next day that Dean O'Dell was found dead in his office. "Apparent suicide" was the initial finding.

But there were a few things that didn't add up.

[

[

It was the week before finals when I had a sudden realization. Since things would be hectic, I should preemptively do something to let Eli know that I was not ignoring or avoiding him again.

Digging in my closet, I found the miniskirt that he loved so much. I spent more than my usual amount of time on my hair and makeup.

When I arrived at the garage, I waved at the kid behind the reception desk as I walked by. Eli was leaning over a car engine, working intently. One of the other guys started to tell him that I was standing there, but I held a finger to my lips as a request that he not say anything.

I just stood there watching Eli work. Several minutes passed, and he still hadn't looked in my direction. He walked around to the workbench to get something and then wheeled himself under the car.

It wasn't until he was rolling back out that he noticed that someone was standing nearby.

As he stood up, he was looking down, wiping his hands. "Ma'am, if you'll have a seat in the waiting room, someone will be with you in a few minutes."

I couldn't help but laugh. I wondered how many women had come in here trying to flirt with him … only to get shutdown so completely that he wouldn't even look at them.

When he heard my laugh, he raised his head.

"What are you doing here, V?"

"Watching you work."

His coworker interjected, "She was staring at your ass."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." I tilted my head and smiled. "Just wanted to drop by to let you know my schedule for the next week and a half."

"Yeah?"

"The short version is … I have no free time. Papers. Finals. Hopefully, adequate sleep. The next ten days are gonna be brutal. There will be no free time to see my boyfriend." I pushed myself off the wall I had been leaning against. "However … I have some free time now." I walked up to him and whispered, "I thought maybe I'd go upstairs and wait … you know, in case you finished work early … and had some free time to spend with me."

"Well, that's an interesting … proposition, Miss Mars." With a crooked smile on his face, he pointed at the car, saying, "I'm almost done here. Just gotta finish up this oil change."

Just then, I heard his coworker clear his throat. "I can take care of that for you, boss. Seems like you're needed elsewhere."

At first, Eli didn't acknowledge the offer. He just stared at me. Finally, he said softly, "Go on up. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I stepped toward him. With my thumb, I wiped some grease off his cheek and kissed the spot I had just cleaned. Then, I turned to go up the stairs to his apartment.

When I got up there, I barely had time to get myself a glass of water before he burst through the door.

He was moving so quickly and with such purpose that at first I thought he was angry. But he was filled with another strong emotion: lust.

Grabbing me, he lifted me up onto the counter of his half-finished kitchen. When he went all caveman like this, it turned me on more than I liked to admit. Turned me on so much that I wouldn't be needing any foreplay.

Gruffly, he asked, "You have a condom with you?"

As I nodded, he reached into my bra and got it himself. In less than a minute, he had inched my skirt up and slid my panties to the side. Somewhere in between there, he managed to put on the condom.

It didn't take much at all to bring me to climax. I screamed loudly – probably loudly enough to be heard by the men downstairs. I really didn't care. I'd worry about being embarrassed some other time.

After he finished, he tried to catch his breath as he said, "Wish I had more time—"

Cutting him off, I said, "Me too."

I needed to get home to have dinner with Dad and then dive into studying. So I hurriedly cleaned up and adjusted my clothing. He gave me a kiss goodbye just as I was leaving.

Running down the stairs, I intended on getting through the lobby as quickly as possible, but just as I exited the stairwell, he was right behind me – wearing only jeans.

He grabbed me and spun me around. His hands were on both sides of my face as he kissed me passionately.

My hands came up to rest on the sides of his torso. "You already kissed me goodbye. You didn't have to run down here to do it again."

"I wanted to. And you forgot your phone." He pulled it out of his back pocket.

My hands moved to his chest as I admired his tatoos and his abs – he'd been working out more this year than he ever had in the past. I sighed as I said, "See you in a week."

"I know you're gonna be busy. But, _M__ía_, do me a favor so I don't have to worry about you … if I text you, please reply. Quickly."

"If you promise to text me yes or no questions so I can reply with a Y or an N, you've got yourself a deal."

He laughed and nodded. "I'll try to remember that."

[

[

For the next week and a half, the only thing on my calendar was studying and resting – and of course, taking exams. Well, there was one other thing on my calendar: another trip to see my doctor.

I had been to the doctor's office two days after Mercer was arrested, which was a few weeks after I had been attacked in the parking garage. Some of the TBI symptoms that had previously lessened or disappeared were back again. My primary care physician was mildly concerned about this. Perhaps, I should have been more concerned, but I didn't really have time to be. I had a "To Do List" a mile long.

My doctor said he wanted to see me again in two weeks and hinted at possibly sending me back to see the neurologist. He gave me a written excuse, in case I missed any classes. He even went so far as to recommend that I take an incomplete in a class or two. But I really wanted to finish out the semester.

After taking a look at my schedule and my list, I pulled back on everything nonessential. The essentials being: study, rest, eat.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

[

[

Those ten days had gone quickly. But still, I did manage to reply to my boyfriend's texts, as requested. Even found time for a phone call or two.

When I walked out of my last final, all I could think about was climbing into bed and going to sleep. But when I got to my car, I found a note that changed my train of thought.

_Mia_—

_In a moment, you will read a question. There is only one appropriate answer to the question: yes. Now that your finals are over, you should have plenty of free time. So the Christmas celebration can begin early!_

_Would you like to join me at the B&B for a few days (3 days/2 nights)? Pack what you need in a backpack. Wear jeans and the leather jacket I gave you last year. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 10 a.m._

_—Eli_

Sometimes the man could be bossy. But I didn't always mind. This was one of those times. I needed a getaway. Bri's cooking, time alone with Eli, and a private beach sounded marvelous after the intense week I'd just finished.

"Sounds like we're taking his new bike," I said to myself as I started my car.

[

[

I had been doing a decent job of not putting myself in harm's way since the night that Mercer attacked me. As a result of not endangering myself, Eli had chilled out. He didn't have anyone following me. He didn't freak out if I didn't reply to a text within ten seconds. He didn't ask where I was going to be at all hours of the day.

Things had settled down; he had settled down.

Now that finals were over, I could enjoy the fact that things were peaceful. And I couldn't think of a more peaceful place than his cousin's bed and breakfast.

Bri and Ben were booked up from next week through the first week of the new year. She had been working on the menu of the holiday dishes that she would be serving the guests, and she planned to try them out on us.

The food was amazing, as usual. I had the opportunity to cook with her while Eli was helping Ben put up the last of the decorations.

The first evening, Eli and I took a long walk on the beach. We talked some, but mostly we just enjoyed the fact that we were back in a season of being comfortable together in silence. But the highlight of the trip was the second night. Bri and Ben went out, and we had the whole place to ourselves.

While they were getting ready to leave, Eli held me close to him on the couch in the lobby.

He whispered in my ear, telling me what he planned to do to me. And where in the house he planned to do it. Apparently, he had given a lot of thought to what locations would work for what activity.

[

In a way, I felt like we had lost each other again during the past several weeks. Recognizing the ebb and flow in our relationship over the past couple years, I could begin to understand why some marriages fall apart: It is hard work to maintain a relationship. It would be lovely to fall in love and just stay there, but life and love are not that simple or easy.

I was thankful that he had planned this time away – away from work and school, away from family and friends. Time to reacquaint ourselves; time to remind ourselves that we communicate really well without words.

We both intentionally set aside everything from the past couple months – all the tension, all the disagreements and strained communication. The emotional wall I kept securely in place was how I justified not telling him that I still intended to do my job the way I always had. However, in every other way, we were intimate and vulnerable with each other.

In our time alone together, it was like the whole world fell away, like it no longer existed. It had always been that way; his touch had always had that effect.

During those hours, I forgot about school, cases, everything. The only thing that mattered was Eli and the pleasure we shared.

A jumble of thoughts and feelings flooded my mind and heart as we gazed into each other's eyes while our bodies and souls reconnected.

Shortly after we collapsed in each other's arms – exhausted and sated – he fell asleep. I stayed awake for a long time, watching him. I felt guilty allowing something to come between us. I knew that he did not want me to put myself in harm's way, but I did not know how to change. This is who I was, who I'd become. I hadn't always been this way. Lilly's death had been the catalyst for that change.

As I gazed at his face – peaceful and content – I thought about the changes he had made, the person he had become. I wondered what it would take to change the person I had become. What kind of catalyst would it take?

I loved him. That I was sure of. Loved him more deeply than I ever thought I could love someone – other than my dad. But at the moment, even that love was not enough for me to change.

For the near future, things would be peaceful. The doctor and Dad had both told me that I needed to take advantage of the holiday break to rest up before spring semester started. It made Eli happy that I wasn't working any cases.

During the holidays, I would have to try to smooth things over – with Eli, Dad, Wallace, Mac – convince them that they didn't need to be concerned.

But after that, if I continued to work cases that put me in danger, then I would end up living separate lives – not allowing my loved ones to know what I was doing. Is that the kind of life I wanted to live – hiding and lying, having to cover up where I was and what I was doing? Was that any better than people who live separate lives while cheating on a spouse?

A while back, Eli had asked me what kind of relationship I wanted to have. Although I did not want him in a tug of war with his old self, I was making no progress winning the war within myself.

* * *

A/N:

Next up: holiday celebrations and Mac's birthday party.

Until next time …

~Jen

10 March 2020


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

I had hoped to have this chapter up weeks ago – but then the world turned upside down. Which means that for now, my work days are even longer ... and I lose track of what day it is.

Sorry I haven't had time to reply to comments on various fics. I will try to get to that. Thanks for taking the time to comment – it makes my day. Seriously.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It's a bit happier and more light-hearted than some chapters in this series.

[

Occurs between mid-December 2006 and early January 2007.

(In other words, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! And a happy birthday to Mac.)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

About a week before Christmas, Eli picked me up for "date night" – announcing that the primary activity for the evening would be shopping. Christmas shopping, to be exact.

He had been so busy with work that he let things go until the last minute. But he was so excited to go shopping this year, because he actually had a little extra cash. Hard-earned cash.

As we drove to the mall, he talked about his gift ideas. "I'd like you to take some photos at the family dinner on Sunday. And also on Christmas. I'm going to give them frames as gifts, with the promise that they will get the printed photos soon. It can be from both of us, if you want."

"That sounds great," I replied.

"I wanna get something extra for my grandma. Gonna need your help with that. I'm trying to decide between jewelry or something practical."

"I'd go with something new for her kitchen. She'll use it every day and think of you."

"Also need to shop for the cousins, nieces, and nephews I'm closer to, like Ophelia. And of course, you."

"I'll be happy with anything you get me."

With his eyes on the road, he reached over to pick up my hand and kissed it. "And you're all the gift I need."

[

After spending a couple hours shopping, we stopped to get Chinese take out and drove back to his place.

We watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ and _White Christmas_ while eating dinner and wrapping presents.

At one point, he handed me a box, saying, "Wrap this in your favorite paper and put your name on the label."

I looked at the size and shape of the box, trying to figure out what it might be. During our shopping trip, I had pointed out several things I liked, and he had asked about several others. Just before we went to the car, we split up for about 15 minutes – I assumed he was buying something for me.

He laughed at me as I inspected the box. "Don't even try to guess. I put a box within a box within a box."

Damn. Shaking it didn't help either. I'd have to wait a week to find out what he got me.

[

After we had finished wrapping – and cleaning up – he handed me a gift bag. Seeing the confused look on my face, he said, "Just a little something I got for myself."

Reaching into the bag, I removed the tissue paper and looked inside. Pulling out the garment and holding it up in front of myself, I said, "I don't think it's your size."

"It's not. But it should be yours." The hunger in his eyes apparent, he added, "Now go put it on, so I can unwrap my present: you."

Lingerie. Not at all the style I would have picked for myself, but I had to say that I liked how it looked. And he seemed to enjoy unwrapping me.

[

[

The next few days, I didn't see Eli much. He was trying to make sure that things got finished up at the shop so his guys could take some time off to be with their families.

I used that time to help Dad get caught up at the office. My plan was to do the same at Eli's shop the following week – spending time together and being productive at the same time. I understood all too well that business owners always have something that needs to be done. And I was happy to help Eli stay ahead of the papers that inevitably pile up.

[

[

Dad and I had lunch together on Christmas Eve, just the two of us. Then he headed over to the Fennel house about the same time that I drove to Letty's house.

Spending Christmas Eve with the Navarro family was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

Dinner was delicious. Everyone brought a dish and a dessert. There were so many kinds of cookies and other sweet treats; I think I gained weight just looking at my options.

A couple hours later, the younger cousins got ready for bed. The older cousins kept an eye on them while some of the parents went back to their houses to deal with presents – some of which had to be put together.

Later, the older family members gathered again for midnight mass at St. Mary's. The music and the candles created a magical atmosphere. "Silent Night" had never sounded so beautiful.

Eli tried to talk me into spending the night at his place, but I had promised Dad that I would be home for Christmas morning. Dad wanted us to spend a little time together and then go over to the Fennel house for a while before I disappeared yet again to spend time with Eli's family.

As complicated as my holiday plans might seem, it was nothing compared to Mac's schedule – both sets of her parents, plus spending time with Casey, who was home during break.

[

[

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of breakfast – mmm, bacon. Dad and I stayed in our PJs, enjoying breakfast and opening presents. It was nice to have this time alone with him. Although I loved Eli, and Mac and Wallace, I would never love anyone like I loved my dad. And even though things with him and Alicia had been going great – and it seemed our families might merge at some point in the future – he intentionally made time for me. It was always that way – even more so after Mom left. Just one of the many things I appreciated about my father. Although there were more people in our lives now, "daddy-daughter time" remained a fixture in our family unit.

[

When we got over to Wallace's house, he was busy helping Darrell find batteries for one toy while interpreting directions for another. As Dad made a beeline for Alicia, I sat down and joined in the brotherly fun.

I spent a few hours with them, including eating a second breakfast while they had their first. Alicia's cinnamon buns were amazing – and not to be missed!

About the time we were clearing the table, Eli arrived to pick me up. Not surprisingly, he got down on the floor to check out Darrell's gifts. He and Wallace talked while they played as if the new toys were for them.

Then, Eli drove us over to Letty's house for an afternoon of playing video games, Legos, and dolls. Although spending extended amounts of time with children was not something I had ever had the desire to do, it warmed my heart to watch Eli with his cousins, as well as Wallace with his brother.

Most of the time we were at Letty's house, I played cards with her and helped out in the kitchen.

Later, as the kids were approaching bedtime, Eli leaned toward me to whisper in my ear: "We should get going. I haven't given you your gift yet."

Shortly after that, we said our goodbyes and headed out.

[

Eli had not bothered to put up a tree in his apartment; he figured he didn't need his own since he would be spending his time working or with family. However, I got him a small prelit tree that sat on the end table next to his couch.

Little by little, he had been buying furniture and other items for his apartment. After a couch and coffee table, other recent purchases had been a tv and game system. He was looking forward to some time off to play games here, where his cousins would not interrupt him.

That was the inspiration for my gift.

As he sat down on the couch with drinks in hand, I got an envelope out of my bag. After he handed me a glass, I handed him the envelope. I watched as he opened it and then looked at the picture and note inside.

"It should be delivered tomorrow," I said.

"I love it!"

I was so glad to hear him say that. It had been a struggle to decide what to get him. In the end, I bought him a recliner where he could relax and play videogames at the end of a long day. (Dad had just finished a job for a local store, and in addition to paying him for his time, they offered him a discount during the holidays. I was all too happy to take advantage of their kindness because it allowed me to get an extravagant gift for my boyfriend.)

"I suppose you want your gift now." He smirked at me.

"That is why we came back here. Right?"

"It's under the tree."

"You mean under the end table where you put the tree I gave you," I teased.

"That's what I said: Under the tree."

As I took a few steps past him to get to the box I had wrapped a week ago, I smacked him on the leg. I sat on the floor and prepared to open multiple boxes to get to my gift.

He hadn't told me how many boxes, but I soon found out that there were three. And inside the third was a bracelet I had tried on while we were at the mall.

I would have loved anything he gave me, but I had really hoped that he would get this for me. It was simple and beautiful – and it would remind me of him every time I moved my arm or looked at my hand.

As he put it on my wrist, he said, "That's why I had to do the box-in-a-box thing. You would have seen the shape of the box and known it was the bracelet."

"Thank you," I said before kissing him.

"I thought about paying for you to get a tattoo." He paused and looked at me. "Did I just see your eyes light up? Is that something you'd want?"

Playing with my new bracelet, I shrugged and said, "Someday."

[

[

Before I left home Christmas morning, I had packed a bag, planning to stay with Eli during his days off. Dad didn't make too much of a fuss, but he was noticeably uncomfortable with the arrangement.

For the next few days, Eli and I alternated between his bed – sleeping and not sleeping – and his office – organizing and getting caught up on paperwork.

The last night I was there, we stayed up late having "marathon sex." When we finally we settled in to go to sleep, he nuzzled my neck and spoke from his heart.

He thanked me for making an effort to change, for taking a step back from working cases, for letting my dad do the dangerous stuff. He liked how things had been the past couple weeks – the domesticity of it all. Time with family. Hanging out together. What he was most thankful for was that my actions (or lack of action) had given him "the best gift possible" – not having to worry about me.

I wasn't sure what to say to all of that. So I remained silent.

[

[

Mac's official birthday had already come and gone. She had celebrated with the MacKenzies in the way they always had. But the Sinclairs wanted to throw her a party. Mac wasn't sure what to do with that. First, she wanted to make sure that the Mackenzies wouldn't be upset. But she also wanted to make sure that the Sinclairs knew that she would not want to same kind of party they had thrown for Madison.

When Mac finally felt comfortable with everything, she told the Sinclairs that she would like the party to be around New Year's – when Casey would be home and Jackie would be visiting her dad. She gave them a small guest list, as well as a list of things she wanted and did not want.

It was amazing to watch her navigate all this family stuff. Even though she often felt unsure and pressured, she handled it all with grace.

I have to admit that it was a bit weird to go to the Sinclair house at the same time of year they would have hosted Madison's annual bash.

Mac's circle of friends is much smaller. Therefore, her party was more intimate – and more family-friendly.

The event started in the afternoon with everyone in and around the pool. There was lots of food and music was playing (though few people danced). At Mac's request, there was a wide selection of board games and puzzles on several tables that were set up on the large patio.

Her brother and new sister seemed happy to be included in the celebration; they played games together and seemed to get along well. The Mackenzies were there for the first few hours. As it got later, the kids and the adults disappeared, allowing Mac to spend time with her closest friends.

Casey, of course, was in attendance. He had gotten home a couple weeks earlier, but this was the first I had seen him.

Wallace and Jackie spent most of the time coupled off in the pool and on the dance floor.

Mac had gotten to know Duncan as fellow investors in Eli's shop. So when she found out that he and Meg would be down for a visit, she invited them.

Her roommate Parker spent quite a bit of time talking with Logan. They seemed to hit it off. They had met the night we went bowling, but I don't think they had spent much time together since.

It was a little strange to be at an 09er house with this diverse group of friends. It made me think how much my life had changed in the past few years. Before Lilly's murder, I would never have believed that this group of people would willingly coexist, let alone celebrate together.

As the party was winding down, Eli and I sat together on a bench in the back yard. I was looking up at the stars and letting my thoughts drift.

"What's going through that head of yours, Mia?"

"Just thinking that there's a distinct lack of chaos and drama in recent days."

"Kind of nice, isn't it?"

Maybe I'm an adrenaline junkie, because as nice as the holidays had been … honestly, I kind of missed the rush.

* * *

A/N:

This chapter is the calm before the storm; the next will build up to some drama. (Consider yourself warned.)

Although I have a detailed outline for Chapter 14, it is only partially written. I will try to get to that soon. (Feel free to pester me. It will remind me to use writing as a break from work – which I will need. A lot. TIA)

Stay well!

Until next time …

~Jen

3 April 2020


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

My sincerest apologies for the extended wait. I can't believe it's been two months. I've been busy and overwhelmed, but I'm surviving. I hope all of you are as okay as you can be right now.

The good news is that the rest of this fic is mostly written – with the exception of a few short scenes. So … we should be able to buzz through this bumpy part and return to smooth sailing without prolonged heartbreak. Cuz nobody needs that right now. Am I right?

Without further ado …

Chapter 14 is a modified version of #3.10 "Show Me the Monkey" and #3.11 "Poughkeepsie, Tramps, and Thieves."

Occurs in early to mid-January 2007.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

In the past couple weeks, I'd lost count of the number of times Eli had thanked me for making an effort to change. Apparently, the fact that I hadn't been working cases lately had made quite an impression on my boyfriend. I was never quite sure what to say in response to his comments.

My bigger concern was what he would say when I took a case – which would happen eventually. More than likely, that would be sooner rather than later.

[

[

The first weekend of the new year, Eli and I went to see a movie that one of his cousins recommended as a great date flick. It was a Mexican film titled Cansada de Besar Sapos, which translates to "Tired of Kissing Frogs." The title reminded me of Lilly explaining her mother's philosophy: "You've gotta kiss a few toads."

During the ride home from the movie, my mind was spinning faster than the wheels on Eli's motorcycle. Crazy thoughts flying around. Questions that I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answers to.

You see … there was a scene where a woman found her boyfriend in a club getting a lap dance.

I knew that Eli had had more sexual experiences than me. After all, I considered him my first – since I had no memory of being with Duncan at Shelly's party – which also meant that Eli was my only sexual partner. I'd always had questions – about what he had done … where and with whom – rolling around in the back of my mind. For some reason, all those questions came rushing back to me now.

I tried to resist the urge to ask. But I failed.

When I asked if he had ever been to a "gentlemen's club," his response of "yes" resulted in more questions. Strip clubs? Or exotic dance clubs? Yes to both. And led to more questions, like: Had he ever gotten a lap dance? Been in a VIP room? Yes to the first; no to the second.

I stopped just short of asking if he had a favorite dancer.

Obviously, I knew that he wasn't a saint before we got together. But now I had images in my head.

And more questions, like: Was that why he bought me lingerie when we went Christmas shopping? Did he feel the need to spice up our relationship?

Paranoia. Self-doubt. Body image issues.

Most – if not all – females had these at some point. And it seemed I was completely normal in this regard.

[

He ended the conversation by trying to assure me that all that had been a long time ago. He said that he had not been to one of those establishments since well before we started seeing each other. He told me that he had no interest in going to one anytime in the future. And also, that I was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

All of that helped – in the moment.

However, when I was alone in my bed that night, my thoughts ran rampant.

A million scantily-clad scenarios played on a loop.

[

[

I woke the next morning with those unwelcome images still in my mind, as well as snippets of our conversation from the night before. After he drove me home, we had stood on the patio overlooking the ocean. Even as I recalled our conversation, I could hear the crashing waves behind his responses.

After we had finished talking, he had walked me up to my door and kissed me goodnight. Just a brief, soft kiss – which I did not exactly return.

When he broke the kiss, he had leaned back and looked into my eyes. "Something wrong?"

A moment had passed while I tried to decide how I would reply to that – or if I would reply to that.

"This is about what I said down there?" When I still hadn't replied, he said, "_Mia_ … Still love me?"

I had allowed my eyelids to close, giving me just a bit of space to prepare my response. Taking in a deep breath and then letting it out, I had felt a bit of tension release from my body.

Did I still love him? Of course, I did. But I was mad as hell at myself for opening such a volatile can of worms.

After I had opened my eyes, I had said softly, "Yes." And then I had placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Before I could say anything stupid – more stupid than the questions I had asked him – I had opened the door to the apartment, saying "goodnight" as I crossed the threshold.

And now in the light of day, I desperately wished that I could rewind the clock twelve hours. I would give anything to stop myself from asking him those things.

That weekend, I did some homework, spent some time with Mac, and did a couple background checks for clients. But it was all a blur.

Whether my eyes were open or closed, I just kept picturing naked – or mostly naked – women climbing all over my boyfriend, gyrating in his lap, thrusting their breasts in his face.

[

[

My overactive imagination was no less active the following week. This was not helped by the fact that I ended up taking a case that involved finding a hooker with whom my client had spent a memorable night – a night that did not include sex. It was a complicated situation considering the fact that Max, my client, had not known at the time that Chelsea was an escort hired by his friends.

[

[

One day that week, I walked into the food court for lunch, looking for Mac and Wallace. I was surprised to find that Eli was there having lunch with Carlos. He waved me over to their table.

After standing to give me a kiss on the cheek, he asked, "Your dad's looking into the dean's death, right?"

Okay, I thought, I can talk business. Just don't ask me to talk about us. "Yeah. Why?"

"He might want to talk to Carlos. He's the one who found the body. And he just told me that there's something missing from this article," he tapped the newest issue of the Lampoon, which was sitting on the table. "Apparently, the dean's office was also egged that night."

Immediately, I pulled out my phone to call my dad. After a brief explanation, I handed my phone to Carlos so that the two of them could talk. Then, I told Eli that I'd be back in a couple minutes.

When I returned to the table with my tray of food, Eli handed me my phone and said that Carlos and my dad would be meeting up later. I tried to look like I didn't care about the details of the case. It would bother Eli enough that I had taken one case; he certainly would not want me working on a case that my father and I believed was a murder and not a suicide.

Our lunch conversation did not flow as easily as it normally did. There was no witty banter. In fact, there was no banter of any kind. I barely spoke. But Eli didn't seem to notice. He prattled on about what had been happening at work. And I think he may have mentioned that one of his cousins just found out that his wife was pregnant.

Before I realized it, half an hour had flown by, and Eli was getting ready to go back to work.

We said our goodbyes as we walked out of the student center. He turned toward the parking lot, and I headed to my next class.

I didn't hear much of the lecture. The few notes I did take made no sense.

My mind couldn't seem to focus on anything. However, it was quite adept at coming up with an ever-expanding list of possible scenarios involving Eli and other women.

[

After my class, I went to meet with Max's roommate, Brian, and his friend, Fred, to see if they had any info that would help me locate Chelsea – if that was even her real name.

In the process, I learned things I could have lived my entire life without knowing – like what "GFE" stands for and the fact that there are hooker search engines.

How did people find sex before there was an internet?

[

[

Eli had invited me over to his place for dinner and a movie as our date night that weekend. I had agreed mostly because if we were going to have another discussion or an argument – or even if things were just going to be monumentally awkward – it would be better if we were alone rather than out in public.

When I got there, he was still working. He asked if I could help the guy at the desk with some paperwork. Then, while he was in the shower, he had me order our dinner. I sat staring at a pile of menus, overwhelmed by having to make another choice. I think he thought he was being considerate – asking me to pick a movie to bring over and having me decide on food – but I was having trouble just thinking in a straight line, putting together subject-verb-object to make a coherent sentence in conversation. This was too much.

Finally, I just ordered his favorite meal from a restaurant around the corner. I figured one of us ought to enjoy our food.

My lack of appetite combined with my lack of sleep was not helping how I felt – physically or mentally.

I stretched out on his couch and closed my eyes. When he finished his shower and walked toward me, I pretended to be sleeping when he spoke to me.

After the food arrived, he tapped my leg as he said, "You ready to eat?"

We ate mostly in silence. The movie played, but I wasn't paying attention. He must have noticed, because after a while, he hit pause and said, "Something wrong?"

"What?"

"Did something happen today? You need to talk?"

Shaking my head slowly as I swallowed and then said, "No."

He studied my face before asking, "Sure about that?"

No. I wasn't sure. About anything. I continued to eat for a few minutes while he continued to watch me.

Finally, I told him about the case I was working on. I didn't need to look at his face to know he wouldn't be pleased that I took a case. I explained that I had thought it would be simple to track down this particular missing person. But it was way more complicated than I could have imagined. When I told him that the girl was a hooker hired by Max's friends, Eli nearly choked on his food.

To his credit, his first response was not to tell me to drop the case. He even asked a few polite questions, at least playing the part of the supportive boyfriend.

When he was out of questions, I asked one of my own. "So, have you ... ever been with one?"

Not meeting my eyes, Eli asked, "An escort? Do we really want to go there?"

"I guess we don't have to now." I continued eating my dinner.

"Come on … that wasn't me answering the question. That was me knowing there's a land mine and trying to figure out where to put my foot."

"I guess you picked your spot. Look, why not dispel any romantic notions?"

"Well, maybe I enjoy my romantic notions." Looking at me, he said, "And it's a slippery slope from 'Have you ever been?' to 'How many?' and 'How often?'"

I swallowed the food I had been chewing and looked down at the floor. Even as the words came from my mouth, I couldn't believe I was saying this aloud. "So … you've been with multiple hookers on several occasions."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he said as he hit play and started the movie where we had left off.

* * *

A/N:

Things will be bumpy the next few chapters … which will come to a head three chapters from now (at least with current chapter divisions; Chapter 14 had gotten too long, so I divided it into 3 chapters). Things will resolve as Part 3 of this series ends (? Chapter 20) and Part 4 begins. For those of you who like to have a little warning to prepare yourselves, there you go.

Again, my sincerest apologies for making you wait so long. I have the next few chapters ready to go. But right now, I'm so busy that I rarely know what day it is. So, please ... pester me if I go more than a week without posting an update. Seriously! Remind me that you're waiting for the next chapter.

Stay safe & healthy!

Until next time …

~Jen

9 June 2020


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

Sorry for the two week wait.

[

Chapter 15 is a modified version of #3.11 "Poughkeepsie, Tramps, and Thieves" and #3.12 "There's Got to Be a Morning After Pill."

Occurs in mid to late January 2007.

Picks up right where Chapter 14 left off.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After we finished eating, he threw away the garbage. When he came back to the couch, he put an arm around me, and I allowed him to gently pull me toward him.

He seemed to be in need of cuddling. It happened every so often. Not that unusual. So, I curled into his side and put my head on his chest to watch the remainder of the movie.

As the credits rolled at the end, he tightened his embrace. Then, he kissed the top of my head as he continued to hug me.

Before I could stop myself, I said, "You know, if I were a hooker, this snuggle would cost you."

"I'd gladly pay."

"Really?"

"For this? Cash money."

Lifting my head, I asked, "But seriously, folks ... have you?"

"What? Ever been with a hooker?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know. I assume the answer is yes. Look at it as an opportunity. It's just that … buried secrets tend to surface when I'm around."

"Maybe that's because of all the digging."

"I'm giving you the chance right now to come clean … I just want to get to a place with you where we can be really intimate."

His eyes seemed to say: _I thought we were._

After a long pause, he sighed and said, "Fine. Ask away."

"I already asked my question. I'm just waiting for your answer."

His head dropped back against the couch, and he lifted his arm to cover his face. He blew out a breath just before saying, "One … well, two."

Rolling away from him, I moved out of his arm and slid myself to the next couch cushion, putting some distance between us. I was stunned by what I had heard, but the investigator in me took over. As if on autopilot, I asked, "Which is it? One or two?"

A moment passed before he answered. It was only a moment, but it felt like an eternity.

"One time. Two hookers."

When I didn't respond, he filled my silence by adding a few details. After he became the leader of the PCH Bike Club, his uncle had taken him out to celebrate and had paid for the hookers.

"He told me it was a gift. His gift of congratulations to me." He concluded by saying, "What teenage boy would turn that down?"

When I still did not respond, he lifted his arm from his face and turned to look at me. I had leaned my head against the back of the couch, and I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. My brain and my heart were processing a mile a minute, but could not seem to make any progress.

He sighed and turned his face toward the ceiling too, as he said, "Presto! Intimacy."

[

During the drive home that night, my mind flitted back and forth between memories – images and conversations. No coherent thought, just my mind surfing around, sifting through, trying to find something solid to anchor to.

Some of the memories that floated to the surface were of Eli helping me with the Angela Roman case a year and a half ago. I tried to remember if he said he had been to Club Mojo under the previous owners, back when they had offered "additional services" upstairs.

Even as my thoughts continued to swirl around, I recognized that I was not dealing with this – oh, what's the word? – rationally.

As I tried to sort out my reaction to our conversation earlier in the evening, I couldn't decide what I was more upset about: that my boyfriend had been with two women … or that he had been with hookers at such a young age … or that he could so casually explain that his uncle had given him a gift he could not turn down.

Apparently, I was not as open-minded as I liked to think I was.

[

[

The following week, I did everything I could to avoid Eli. Seemed like old times.

One day on campus, I bumped into Logan. We got chatting – about the weather or something – and all of a sudden, I got the most scathingly brilliant idea!

If I was going to have to meet with at least two hookers in Max's search for Chelsea, I might as well do it in style.

"Logan, any chance you'd let me use your hotel suite one afternoon this week?"

"Will it be returned in its current pristine condition?

"Of course."

"Do I want to know why you're asking?"

"Probably not." I paused and then added, "I need to … take a couple of meetings. Meetings that I would rather not take at home or at my dad's office."

"Okay, I'll bite. What could you possibly have gotten into this time?"

Grudgingly, I explained the basics of the case and Max's predicament – without breaking client confidentiality.

"So, how many guests should I be expecting? Five?"

"Where do you get five?"

"Your client, you, Eli ... and two hookers."

I knew he was just answering my question. But his words hit me squarely in the gut.

Hearing those four words together made me nauseous: "Eli and two hookers."

"Veronica? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." I shook my head. "Four. There will be four of us."

Before parting ways, Logan and I coordinated schedules. And I told him that once I conferred with my client and had the "appointments" booked, I would call him to confirm.

[

[

That week was filled with all manner of "fun," including but not limited to bribing a judge and Max buying Wendy (a.k.a. Chelsea) out of prostitution. In the wake of all that, the three of us were hanging out like we were old friends. I really did find myself in the strangest situations.

Wendy and I were sitting at a table in the food court waiting for Max to get their food. He waved at her, and she smiled shyly as she waved back.

"That boy is smitten," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, isn't he great?"

"Yeah, pretty great. So, what is the secret to making a guy fall for you like that?"

With a shrug, she said, "Dumb luck. And interesting lingerie." Then, her tone of voice changed, and she was all business. "Never underestimate the power of lingerie."

A statement like that had a little more weight when you heard it from "a pro."

As I was thinking that, Eli walked up to the table with his eyes on me. Then, he seemed to realize I was sitting next to someone. He focused on her face for a couple seconds, before asking, "Do I know you?"

Wendy started acting nervous as she answered, "You must be thinking of someone else."

I decided to do the polite thing and introduce them. I could at least pretend that this situation hadn't just gotten awkward. "Eli, this is Wendy."

He reached out to shake her hand, saying, "Nice to meet you … uh, Wendy." Something flashed in his eyes and he quickly added, "Sorry. You look like … someone I've seen before."

He didn't have to say it; his face had done all the talking for him. He did know her. The question was: How well did he know her?

In one of my chats with Wendy, she had mentioned that she used to dance at the Electric Lady. I was pretty sure that I remembered Eli mentioning that he knew one of the bouncers there.

1 + 1 = 2

I would bet that was one of the clubs he used to go to.

And then my thoughts began to spin out of control. Again.

[

[

I had not been sleeping well. For more than a week now. Honestly, I'm not sure I'd been sleeping at all. At least, not at night.

Early in the week, I had told Eli that I was swamped, taking care of something for Dad, and therefore, I didn't have time for phone calls. I had decided it was not a good idea for me to talk to him in my current mental state and level of sleep deprivation.

He didn't make a fuss about me avoiding him, but he did make me promise that he could see me Sunday night. When he sent that text, I felt the need to confirm it hadn't been a typo. Sunday, rather than our usual Saturday. Guess he had some things to get done this weekend. Since he'd have to be up for work on Monday, that meant it wouldn't be a late night.

All week and into the weekend, I stayed as busy as I could, allowing my mind to spin as little as possible.

When I got home from spending most of my Sunday at the Mars Investigations office, I sat down on the couch to rest before getting ready for our date. I guess I dozed off because the ringing of my phone startled me.

Seeing Eli's name on the screen, I answered it, saying, "What time is it? I must have fallen asleep after I got home."

"Are you sure you're not getting a body wrap and a blowout for our fancy date tonight?"

"You got me. I better haul ass if I want to fit in that brow shaping."

"Eight o'clock still work for you tonight?"

"Yeah."

"See you then."

Setting the phone down beside me, I thought to myself: How did I become that girl? The girl who obsesses, who gets crazy jealous, who can't seem to sleep. Alright, I slept. But not well. Closing my eyes meant popping in the ménage à trois tape and pressing play.

As I showered and got ready, a million scenarios were running on a loop in my mind.

Images of him touching another woman – much more beautiful than I could ever be – and she was moaning, while another woman was hanging all over him begging for his attention.

[

When Eli arrived to pick me up for our date, I opened the door, and he stepped toward me, reaching for me.

Involuntarily, I flinched, pulling away from him. Seeing his expression, I said, "I'm just … tired. I haven't been sleeping well." I didn't want to tell him any more than that. I didn't want to talk about it. Saying it out loud would make it more real. And it was already too real inside my head.

He shut the door and leaned back against it. "Is this about—?"

I put up a hand to stop him.

But he continued, "You asked. I answered. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Imagine if you tried."

"I thought you would want me to answer truthfully." He exhaled loudly as he rubbed his face. "What did you want me to do? What can I do?"

"Make it not true. Get it out of my head and never let me think about it again. 'Cause unless you can do that …" My lips quivered, and I couldn't control my breath. Finally, I was able to say, "I don't know how to get past this."

After a long silence, he asked, "Do you still want to go out? Are you hungry?"

"I don't think I can eat anything right now."

Still leaning against the door, he opened his hand in my direction – not exactly reaching, just giving me space, allowing me to make the choice. "Take a ride with me."

Honestly, I wasn't sure how I felt about being in close proximity to him right now – especially for an extended period of time. But there was an upside to his suggestion: It was a way for us to spend time together and _not_ talk about the elephant in the room.

[

During the ride, I tried to sort it through. But it wasn't like solving a case. I wasn't just sifting through facts, putting together puzzle pieces, following breadcrumbs to a logical conclusion. Emotions were involved. Intense emotions. Broader issues and questions like: You think you know somebody, but what if they're not who you thought they were? Does that change things between you? And if so, how? And how much?

Later, as he was pulling into the parking lot of my building, the only things I was sure of: I would be throwing myself into school and work for the foreseeable future … and continuing to avoid him until I could sort out how I felt, until I could figure out how to explain it to him.

* * *

A/N:

"I've got the most scathingly brilliant idea!" was frequently said in the movie The Trouble with Angels (1966) by Mary Clancy (played by Hayley Mills).

The last chapter got some strong reactions from readers (both new and longtime readers) – sadness, anxiety, etc. After asking some readers for their opinions, I have decided to post the next several chapters all on one day, rather than spreading them out over the next two months. That way you can read straight through this sad/painful/bumpy part and get to the resolution. A "happy for now" moment.

So … you'll want to make time to read approximately 20K words.

If all goes according to plan, those chapters will go up on 28 June 2020, which is the four-year anniversary of the first chapter of this series. Seriously – it's been 4 years! A multitude of thanks to those of you who have been following from the beginning, as well as those who just recently found this series.

WARNING: Prepare yourselves for some scenes that may be painful to read … and a bit of a surprise/twist/shock [along the lines of the fake breakup and my version of the bus crash]. So that you don't worry: This twist does NOT involve a character death.

Until next time …

~Jen

22 June 2020


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

**Chapters 16 through 20 (plus Chapter 1 of Part 4 in this series) were all posted the SAME DAY. **

**Chapter 15 was posted a week earlier.**

**Click back if you need to.**

[

CLARIFICATION: When I said NO character death, what I should have said was: There are no non-canon deaths (for example, Sheriff Lamb still dies). And that the twist that I mentioned is not connected to a character death.

[

Chapter 16 is a modified version of #3.12 "There's Got to Be a Morning After Pill," #3.13 "Postgame Mortem," and #3.14 "Mars, Bars."

Occurs in early to mid-February 2007.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Avoidance was the new watchword. So, I took another new case the next week.

When Bonnie Capistrano sought me out for my services, I could tell that this case was different. But the twist at the end was completely unexpected. She had gotten pregnant – by either Tim Foyle or Dick Casablancas – and had a miscarriage when someone slipped her RU486. That someone turned out to be her longtime best friend, Phillise. The pregnancy may not have been intended, but in the end, it was wanted. Bonnie had made the choice to keep the baby, but Phillise had decided she knew what was "best" for her.

I watched as Bonnie's father tried to convince her to forgive Phillise, but I'm not sure their friendship will ever be the same.

[

[

For days after solving Bonnie's case, there was something I just couldn't shake. It was something her father had said. I'm not big on religion, and I don't hang out much with preachers, but if Reverend Capistrano is any indication, there are some decent people out there doing the Lord's work.

Here's what he said. (Not word for word, mind you. I'm paraphrasing a bit.) He encouraged his daughter to forgive, saying that anger will make you less of the person that you want to be. He quoted a scripture verse about being slow to anger. He said more that I don't remember verbatim; I just remember the sense of what he was trying to communicate to Bonnie.

What did I take away from it? Don't feed the anger, pain, and disappointment in your heart. By not feeding it, by not giving in to it, this will allow your heart to heal. It allows room for forgiveness and reconciliation.

I was definitely not there yet – in my life overall or in my current situation. My emotions were still too raw.

But Reverend Capistrano's words touched me deeply and made me want to be a better version of myself – someone who could let go of pain, let go of the past, and see the best in people.

I just wasn't sure that I had it in me to expend the energy necessary for that kind of personal growth right now.

And although I'm sure that as a minister of the Gospel, Reverend Capistrano would encourage me to put everything – myself and my circumstances – in God's hands, I didn't know if that was something I could ever do.

[

[

The bonus I got out of working Bonnie's case: While I was looking into Tim Foyle, I found out that he was conducting his own investigation of Dean O'Dell's death. On his office computer, I found info about an earwitness who heard a shot that night. If that could establish time of death, that would help us rule out some suspects based on their whereabouts at that time.

During that entire case, I had not seen Eli once. I had told him it was a busy week. I didn't tell him I had taken another case. Instead, I listed off the many other things I had going on, which included a meeting with my advisor.

Ms. Stickler had requested that I come to her office to "discuss some opportunities." She had sent an email, which was followed by a couple of voicemails and a second email. She was insistent.

I wasn't sure I was interested in whatever she was selling, but I agreed to meet with her because I could use any and all distractions right now. Distractions from the ache in my heart and the tape loop still playing in my head.

At the beginning of the meeting, she and I discussed how my first year was going and the likelihood that I would be offered the FBI internship this summer.

"Do you plan to continue in the criminology program?" Ms. Stickler asked.

"I'm not sure. The part that I enjoy the most is examining human behavior. That is, of course, part of the study of criminology, but I have learned so much in my psychology course and enjoyed it much more than I expected to. So, I'm considering possibly majoring in psychology."

"Does anything else interest you?"

After giving it some thought, I said, "I'd like to continue studying Spanish."

"As in a double major?"

I shrugged as I said, "Possibly."

"Hmm. Hold on a second … let me see if I can find …" She babbled as she dug through a stack of files. "Here it is." She explained that several opportunities for next year had come across her desk, which was why she had wanted to meet with me, as well as a few other "exceptional students" (her words, not mine).

Then, she proceeded to tell me about a study abroad program in Seville. "There is an alumna who has set up scholarships and grant funding for programs like this. She did a year abroad as an undergrad and wants to make sure that students have access to these opportunities, especially if they would not otherwise be able to afford it."

She told me to consider it and get back to her. The application deadline was March 1, so I had some time to consider my options.

At the moment, I was just thinking of it as a nice distraction. I wasn't seriously considering spending a year in Spain.

[

That evening, I got a call from Eli. I didn't answer it. And he didn't leave a voicemail.

He did, however, send a text: _how did the meeting go today?_

I was a bit surprised that he had been paying such close attention to my schedule this week. He had remembered that I was scheduled to meet with my advisor. The least I could do was answer his question.

My reply: _Fine._

_Wanna talk about it?_

_Not much to say. She told me about a study abroad program she thinks I should apply for._

And immediately, my phone rang again.

This time, I answered. He asked a few questions to get me started, and then, he just listened while I told him about the meeting and gave additional info from the application and program website. And I may have babbled a bit about the fact that it would be cool to get to travel, especially on someone else's dime.

Then he said some things that surprised me. He told me that I needed to take the opportunity. When I asked why he thought that, he said that he didn't want anything to ever hold me back from getting the most out of life.

His tone of voice and his words were supportive – on the surface, at least. But it felt like he was pushing me away again.

Was it because he wasn't happy that I was working cases again? Or because I'd been avoiding him?

Did he look at this as an easy escape hatch from the uncomfortable situation we found ourselves in … after he told me something I can't unhear and can't stop seeing play out in my head?

Before I could decide if I wanted to get into all that with him, one of his employees called to him, in need of his help. So, he had to get off the phone in a hurry.

He said he'd call me back. But he didn't.

I couldn't decide if I was disappointed or relieved by that.

[

[

Dad had asked me to help out on a case. Hearst's basketball coach, Tom Barry, had died, and his son was being accused of killing him. As we dug into the investigation, I found myself thinking about what I would do if I didn't have my dad.

One day, my emotions spilled over and I told him, "Don't get murdered, because I couldn't live without you."

He tried to calm my fears and then said, "Maybe you should let me handle this case by myself."

"You know that won't work. I only brood when I'm not doing anything."

[

My work on the Barry case gave me an excuse to spend some time with Wallace, and he was able to tell me quite a bit about the major players in this case.

As I was about to say goodbye and make plans to get together again soon, he cut me off with this question: "You okay?"

"Yeah. Totally. Why do you ask?"

"Just don't seem like yourself. Something's off. Like you're here … but you're not."

Damn. My best friend had some seriously accurate radar.

Rather than give him the real answer, I gave him a bit of truthful info that I hoped would satisfy him. "I had a meeting with my advisor. She told me about this program she thinks I should do."

After I gave him the basic details, his immediate follow-up question was: "How does Eli feel about the idea of you being halfway around the world for a year?"

"Actually … he thinks it sounds like an amazing opportunity and encouraged me to go for it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. So, are you out of sorts because you're trying to decide about going? Or because you're bothered by his reaction?"

"BFF, you ask good questions."

"This is you telling me that you don't want to talk about it?"

"Picked up on that?"

"Well ... if you change your mind ..."

"I'll be sure to let you know." But as I said that, I was thinking: _Not bloody likely._

[

[

That same week, I went to the Neptune Grand to ask some questions about "Rory Finch." I was able to find out what movie Professor Landry and Mindy O'Dell had rented on the night of Dean O'Dell's murder.

When Dr. Landry asked to speak with me at the end of class one day, it gave me the perfect opportunity to check up on his alibi, to see if he had watched the movie that night. Apparently, he had.

But what he had wanted to talk to me about was the FBI internship application process, specifically to tell me that I made it to the second round and that Dean O'Dell had written a stellar recommendation letter for me just before he died. It looked like Cyrus O'Dell was an even better man than I thought.

That strengthened my resolve to honor him by putting his killer behind bars.

[

[

Recently, I had visited Coach Barry's son, Josh, in jail. He had looked at me with sad, puppy dog eyes and asked me to make him peanut butter cookies. The thing is … he had failed to mention to me that he's allergic to peanuts. Not long after I delivered his cookies and reading material, he had escaped from police custody on the way to the hospital. I was blissfully unaware of all that until Sheriff Lamb arrested me in the middle of Dr. Landry's lecture.

When Dad came to visit me in my holding cell, I told him that Josh's plan had been to take advantage of my kindness.

His response was: "That's got to be the first time that's worked for anybody."

He was probably right about that.

[

Not long after Dad left, Eli dropped by.

The primary reason for his visit was that he wanted to talk to me. Since I had been avoiding him, he decided to take advantage of the fact that I was currently a captive audience.

"Clearly, you're pissed at me—"

"I'm not pissed. I'm …"

"Well, you've been avoiding me … since you asked me … and I told you … what I told you."

I couldn't argue with that. And I was thankful he talked around the topic. I had no desire to discuss hookers and strippers. Except that I was still curious to know how he knew Wendy.

He interrupted my spiraling thoughts. "You know, if you dig deep enough, you're gonna find that everyone's a sinner. I could remind you to 'judge not,' but honestly, it's encouraging that someone still has such high expectations of me."

I remained silent as he paced back and forth, gathering his thoughts.

"Veronica, I can't change my past. I can only continue ... trying to improve my future. If that's not enough, if my past is a problem for you …" He shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "I don't know what else I can do … after everything I've done, everything we've been through together." He walked up to the bars as he said, "Really?! You've got nothing to say?"

"You're the one who wanted to talk. I ... I'm not quite ready yet." I didn't want to say anything that would get him more upset, make things worse. And I knew that if I started to talk, there was a distinct and dangerous possibility that every crazy thought in my head would fall out of my mouth.

My silence did not deter him from continuing. The one-sided discussion included his greatest hits: everything from "when you put yourself in danger, it provokes the old me" to "you deserve better than Neptune, better than me."

Since Lamb planned on holding me as long as he could, I had some time on my hands. Eli thought I should use that time to consider a few things, like the travel abroad opportunity being offered to me.

But his bottom line was this: "I think we need a break."

"A break?!"

He looked around the holding cell, which was more familiar to him than it was to me. "The way you've been avoiding me, we're pretty much on one anyway. Might as well make it official."

As he turned to leave, I boldly asked, "You mind doing me a favor, for old times' sake?"

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Kinda." Then he looked over his shoulder at me. "What's the favor?"

"You'd actually be doing Mac a favor. Get my wireless card back from the deputy? I was taking it to her when I got arrested. She said she needed it for a thing tonight."

He had turned to face me as I spoke. When I was finished, he gave me a chin lift, and then he left.

And left me there to think about everything he'd said.

I wanted to shut my mind off. Normally, I would throw myself into work or school – or clean compulsively.

As I stared at the ceiling of my quiet jail cell, I had absolutely nothing to distract me from the many thoughts and images in my mind.

In addition to the recently looping thoughts of him in a strip club or with two hookers, memories popped up one by one. These thoughts only succeeded in adding to the feelings I'd been having.

Something had changed in the dynamic of our relationship back in the fall. Definitely by Halloween, maybe in mid-October. That was the first time we'd had sex since the break-up in the spring. Did something happen during that time?

He told me that he had gotten offers. He said he'd turned them down. But then he talked about getting me a sexy nurse costume and started having me act out his fantasies. Even asked me if I was sure I wanted to know what went on inside his head. At Christmas, he bought me lingerie and talked about me getting a tattoo. I can't remember when, but he told me about a dream he had of me handcuffed to a bed. Me in handcuffs is something he's clearly thought about. Because before we even got together, during the Tritons fiasco, he commented that he would have paid to see them take me out of Neptune High in cuffs.

My mind went to some really dark places while I sat there waiting to be released.

I had nothing but time. And a lot of questions and swirling thoughts.

More than once, I found myself despising my need to press people for answers. And to drag things out into the light, things that would be better left alone.

* * *

A/N:

In #3.12 "There's Got to Be a Morning After Pill," Reverend Capistrano quoted Proverbs 16:32.

WARNING: Bumpier road ahead.

.

~Jen

28 June 2020


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

**Chapters 16 through 20 (plus Chapter 1 of Part 4 in this series) were all posted the SAME DAY.**

**Chapter 15 was posted a week earlier.**

**Click back if you need to.**

[

Chapter 17 includes a modified version of #3.10 "Show Me the Monkey," #3.14 "Mars, Bars," and #3.16 "Un-American Graffiti."

Occurs in mid to late February 2007.

WARNING: This chapter is gonna be a bit painful.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

While he was working on the Barry case, Dad went to talk to a woman that he had assumed was having an affair with Tom Barry. However, she was a neurologist. She had been treating the coach, who had been diagnosed with a terminal illness, Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. Dr. Andriotti's view on it was that whoever killed him probably spared him a lot of suffering.

When Josh got the coin collection out of the safe deposit box, he found a dvd containing a video of his dad explaining that he had been responsible for his own death. I had hoped that Dad would not find out that I helped Josh disappear, which he had done so his family would receive the insurance money. However, since I had not turned off the laminating machine, Dad figured it out. As he lectured me, pointing out that only guilty people flee the country, I handed him the dvd of Coach Barry's statement.

He still wasn't happy that I did something that could get me into trouble. In my opinion, there are times when it is worth the risk to help someone. One of these times, it might come back to bite me in the ass. But for now, I'm comfortable with my choices.

Even if the insurance money weren't an issue, client confidentiality would have kept me from telling anyone else what really happened. But it was difficult for me to hear people like Wallace saying horrible things about Josh when I knew the truth.

[

[

About a week after I was released from jail, Mac came over to hang out. It had been a while since we'd had a girls' night. Since I wasn't much in a sharing mood, I let her talk most of the evening. She told me what I had missed, including the Valentine's Day scavenger hunt. Apparently, that was why she had needed my wireless card.

She had been all excited because Casey was supposed to come for a visit. She and Parker had made plans to do the scavenger hunt as a double date – Mac & Casey and Parker & Logan. But at the last minute, Casey couldn't make the trip.

Not only was Mac monumentally bummed out, but they were short one person for the scavenger hunt. That is until Eli showed up at the dorm room to deliver the wireless card.

Mac launched into the list of crazy things they'd had to do that night, but stopped in the middle to ask if Eli had already told me. When I said "no," she proceeded to give me the play by play.

"It was a lot of fun. I haven't spent that much time with him in the past few months. Not like we did when he was getting ready to open the shop." She stopped for a second before saying, "Oh! By the way, Logan's having a birthday party for Parker. You're invited, of course. Both of you. Did Eli already tell you?"

"No. He didn't. And if he's going, I'm not sure he'd want me there."

"Veronica, what are you talking about?"

"Obviously, he didn't tell you. When he came to visit me in my jail cell, he said he thought we needed to take a break. So even if we both went to the party, we wouldn't be there together."

"That happened right before he brought me the wireless card? He didn't tell me about that. He did tell me …"

"Mac, what did he tell you?"

Clearly, she was trying to decide if she should share what she knew.

Shaking her head, she finally said, "I think you should hear it from him."

"Hear what? And why didn't he tell me?" Looking at the sadness in her eyes, this question jumped out of my mouth, "Did he cheat on me?!"

"I'm not talking about this anymore with you. But I will say if you think that he was unfaithful, you're an idiot."

"Then, what is it?"

"You should really talk to Eli."

The problem with that plan: Not sure when or if he'll want to talk to me. Especially after everything he said when he came to visit me in jail.

[

[

A week of monotony flew by. Classes, catching up on paperwork at the office, routine cleaning at home. No new cases to distract me.

After a late-night visit to the library – yes, that's how exciting my life had become – I stopped in the student center for some comfort food. I saw that Piz was on the air. I texted to ask him when his shift ended. He replied: _15 min_. So, I decided to wait for him to finish.

When he sat down at my table, he explained that he had taken the extra shift to get out of going to see "a lame but really hot girl band" that was playing at the Roxy. Continuing, he said, "These guys were like, 'As long as she's got a pair of …' You know, it was indelicate."

"Why are males so obsessed with all things sex? A band on stage … strippers, hookers – none of it is real. They're only there because they're getting paid. But that doesn't seem to matter. Men fall for the fantasy. Then, us regular females are left to deal with their attitudes and expectations, as well as our feelings of inadequacy."

"Um ... Is there an appropriate way to respond to that? Something that is clearly sympathetic and feminist?"

"Sorry for unloading on you. I had a case recently. It got under my skin."

"Clearly. If you wanna talk about it, I'm happy to listen."

It had been a long time since I had spent any time with Piz. Yet, it was incredibly easy to talk to him. Although I did not give him many specifics, I told him more about what had been happening with me and Eli than I had told Mac, Wallace, or my dad.

"Wait … so, he's expecting you to never take another case? Basically, give up your job for him? I don't think that … well, I would never ask a woman to give up her job, her career … I would never make that a condition of being with me. I wouldn't do that to … someone I loved."

He and I sat there and talked for more than an hour. As we were walking out of the building, he asked what I was planning to do about the situation with Eli. Honestly, I wasn't sure. But I couldn't let the "break" drag on indefinitely.

On the drive home, I found myself thinking about some of the things Reverend Capistrano had said. I had a lot of icky thoughts and feelings inside right now. If I kept feeding them, if I allowed them to have space in my head and my heart, that would not lead to anything good.

One way or another, I needed to make it right with Eli. I just didn't know what that meant or how to do it. But I couldn't possibly talk it through with Eli before I cleared away all the noise and tried to allow the raw nerve endings to heal.

I didn't get any sleep that night. Which was not that unusual, considering the past several weeks. But rather than wakeful hours filled with images flying around my head, I sat writing in a journal, trying to finally sort out what had been bothering me.

[

[

The next day, I texted Eli. I reminded him about Parker's party. I asked him if he could meet me there, and then we could go somewhere to talk.

Hours went by without a response.

It had been almost two weeks since I had seen him and talked to him.

The longer I waited to hear from him, the more I began to think that I wouldn't.

Late that night, after I had gone to sleep, he called and left a voicemail, which I didn't listen to until the next morning.

[

[

In his voicemail, Eli had said that he would try to make it to the party, but that it would be late, if he was able to get there at all. I heard the hesitance in his voice. I wasn't sure what it was – not wanting to go to an 09er party, not wanting to make a long day even longer, or not wanting to see me.

Since it seemed that Eli was "unavailable" for the night, I made plans to go to the party with Wallace and Piz. However, they were busy talking to girls, so I spent part of the time with Mac. When Max showed up, I introduced the two of them. They proceeded to bond over all things geekdom.

When some guy I had never met was giving me unwanted attention, I asked Piz to play along and pretend to be my boyfriend. When he stepped away to get me a drink, Wallace told me that I was being unfair to Piz. I was so intent on getting rid of the creep that I did not consider Piz's feelings. Although Piz had admitted how he felt about me a while ago, I did not realize he still had feelings for me until my BFF brought it up again.

Not long after Wallace spoke to me, I said my goodbyes and headed for the elevator. I figured it would be better for me to leave – plus I really needed to talk to Eli. If he wouldn't come to me, then I would go to him.

I pressed the button and waited for the elevator, which seemed to be moving more slowly than normal. I thought I had made a clean getaway, but when the elevator was still a few floors away, I heard steps coming down the hallway toward me. When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to find Piz standing there.

He began an awkward speech about trying his best to steer clear and not cause problems, but that tonight – getting to play the role of my boyfriend for even a few minutes – he decided that he couldn't continue to ignore his feelings for me. Before I could respond – to tell him that I was sorry for giving him mixed signals, but that nothing could happen between us – he leaned in to kiss me.

Immediately, I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. I hadn't decided what I was going to do next – maybe just make a wordless escape into the elevator that had just opened behind me.

When he opened his eyes and saw the look on my face, he began apologizing, ending with: "I shouldn't have done that." Then his eyes went wide.

I looked over my shoulder to see what had caught his attention: Eli was standing in the elevator staring at us.

As the doors started to close, I jumped between them.

His jaw was set. But he didn't say anything.

"I was just on my way to see you," I said.

No response.

"Eli, I don't know what you think you saw, but _he_ kissed me, and I pushed him away."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"

"Push him away."

"What are you talking about? I was on my way to see you. I figured that if you couldn't get away from work, then I would go there. And we could talk when you had time. I didn't know he followed me to the elevator."

"He's a nice guy, Veronica. Clean cut. The kind of guy you should be with."

"So, we're back to this again?!"

"It's always been an issue. It's always gonna be an issue."

"It's only an issue because you make it one. Is that why you started pushing me away? And were so adamant that I should go to Spain and take the FBI internship?"

"I want you to be happy – get out of Neptune, stay out of danger, have an incredible life. You have a much better chance of doing that if you take those opportunities and if you date someone like Piz."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation again! I thought we were past this."

He stayed quiet for a long time. He didn't seem angry about Piz kissing me. In fact, he was calm. The whole thing felt strange. I couldn't make sense of it.

Just before the doors opened to the main floor lobby, he said, "The last few months, some things that have happened …" His tone of voice was matter-of-fact, unemotional. "Got me thinking again … thinking that as much as I love you, I think it's time for us to just … walk away."

He kissed me on the forehead. Then, he stepped out of the elevator and turned toward the parking garage.

I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Eli, that's not what I want."

He looked at my hand on his sleeve and said, "Veronica … let me go."

Stunned, I watched him walk away.

What the hell just happened?!

[

[

Dad had been asleep when I got home. And he had gone into the office early for some reason.

As I took my time getting ready, last night – and random moments from the past couple months – played over and over in my head. Eli had asked me to consider a lot of things, but one thing he left off the list – which was number one on my list at the moment – was whether or not I had the emotional energy to deal with this right now. This, him, us. The push-pull, back and forth, hot and cold. The cyclical nonsense of it all.

I was exhausted.

I loved the man. I really did. But maybe he was right.

Maybe I should just let him go.

[

When I walked into Mars Investigations, I had two coffees and a bag filled with pastry from our favorite café down the block.

I tried to sound casual as I asked, "Hey, Dad, got a few minutes to talk?"

He brought his head up, took one look at the items in my hands, and said, "That bad, huh? I guess I should stay seated for this." After taking a sip of his coffee and selecting a jelly donut, he said, "What is it this time? Another arrest? Failing out of—?" He cut himself off and looked me square in the eye. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No! Dad, no. I am not now – nor have I ever been – pregnant."

"Then what could possibly rise to the level of fancy coffee and … is that cheese Danish?"

"Eli and I broke up. Again. For good, I think."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. You doing okay?"

"Noooo. No, no, no, no, no."

He walked around the desk to kiss me on the forehead. I held it together until he looked into my eyes in that loving fatherly way that he had perfected years ago. Then, I fell apart. I stood with my arms wrapped around him, leaning all my weight on him.

After I wept long enough to soak his shirt, he joked, "If you wanted a comforting hug, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to bribe me with a jelly donut."

"It wasn't so much a bribe … as an ice breaker."

"Still—"

He got cut off by the ringing phone. He released me from his embrace as he leaned to pick up the handset. "Mars Investigations."

As he heard the voice on the line, Dad straightened up and walked back around to sit in his chair. Then, he said in his most official tone of voice, "How can I help you, Commissioner?"

I left him alone to finish the call, closing the door behind me.

A few minutes later, he came out of his office. I couldn't read his face, which was unusual.

"Dad, what did the County Commissioner want?"

"He said Sheriff Lamb's dead. And he wants me to take over as Acting Sheriff."

[

When Dad went to meet with the Commissioner, he left the radio on. It was tuned to his favorite classic rock station, which was currently playing a block of Dan Fogelberg songs. It was like the DJ had curated the playlist for me. "Along the Road," "Make Love Stay," and finally, "Missing You."

_The days are empty, and the nights are unreal  
Ooo, Ooo, I'm missing you_

_Oh, if I had you beside me  
Then I just might sleep through the night  
Your love is the promise that guides me  
All of the days of my life_

I managed to make it through that, but when they started in on the Michael McDonald block, I couldn't handle it anymore.

_I keep forgettin' we're not in love anymore__  
I keep forgettin' things will never be the same again  
I keep forgettin' how you made that so clear_

_I keep forgettin'_

* * *

A/N:

Songs: "Missing You" by Dan Fogelberg (1982) and "I Keep Forgettin' (Every Time You're Near)" by Michael McDonald (1982).

In the breakup scene here, you may have noticed that I pulled a couple lines from canon – Piz and V's breakup in the movie ("time to walk away" ... "not what I want").

.

~Jen

28 June 2020


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

**Chapters 16 through 20 (plus Chapter 1 of Part 4 in this series) were all posted the SAME DAY.**

**Chapter 15 was posted a week earlier.**

**Click back if you need to.**

[

Chapter 18 is a modified version of #3.15 "Papa's Cabin" and #3.16 "Un-American Graffiti."

Occurs between late February and mid-March 2007.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

With Dad back in uniform, I had to take care of almost everything at Mars Investigations, every case that walked through the door – or at least as many as I could handle.

At the moment, I was glad for the distraction that work provided. I was hired by the owners of Babylon Gardens to find out who vandalized their restaurant. Rocks had been thrown through their window, and the word "terrorist" had been spray-painted on the door.

After following a few false leads, I discovered that the guilty party was Derrick Carr, the brother of a soldier who had been wounded while deployed in Iraq. Derrick harbored much more hatred in his heart than his brother did, even though Derrick's brother was the one who would spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair.

That same week, my dad was coming down hard on local bars for being too lax in their enforcement of the drinking age. A nineteen-year-old kid had been drinking at a bar called The Break. He had gotten in using what we in the biz call a "gumball-level ID." When he left at the end of the night, he stumbled out into the road and got hit by a car. It looked like he'd never walk again.

When Dad's deputies were less than cooperative, he took matters into his own hands. While out at a local bar, he saw Wallace and Piz, who had in their possession IDs made by yours truly. I got a lecture, but Wallace and Piz had to do his bidding for a night, allowing Dad to confirm which of his deputies were and were not following his orders to do surprise inspections of the local bars and give citations where necessary.

[

[

A couple days later, I was having lunch with Wallace and Piz. Most of the time, I just sat and listened to them tell me their version of the night they had spent with my dad. It was mildly amusing, particularly because neither of them had known him as Sheriff. They had only known him as a P.I.

Just as I was gathering my things to leave, Wallace asked, "You doing okay? With the Eli situation, I mean?"

"I've been trying really hard not to think about it. So, thanks for bringing it up."

I patted him on the shoulder as I stepped away from the table. I had only gotten a few feet away when Piz appeared next to me.

"Wallace just told me."

"Told you what?" I asked.

"That Eli broke up with you. That night. Parker's party. After he saw—"

"It had nothing to do with you. Or what he saw."

"Sure about that? I mean, should I go talk to him? Try to—"

"No!" I shook my head emphatically. "No, do not talk to him. Don't give him a reason to hit you."

[

[

The following week, Tim Foyle and I teamed up to investigate Dean O'Dell's death. After interviewing strippers and troubled teens, as well as searching Dr. Landry's house, I was convinced that Landry had done it.

It wasn't until Tim was attempting to explain the case to a lecture hall full of criminology students that it became clear to me that he had killed the dean and framed Professor Landry.

[

[

When I went down to the Sheriff's Department to give my statement about Tim Foyle, I was surprised to see Leo D'Amato in uniform. Dad had failed to tell me that he had hired a new deputy.

While I was there, we made small talk. But I wasn't really in the head space for catching up with an old beau.

As I was leaving, he ventured into deeper conversational waters.

"Your dad tells me that you and Eli broke up."

"Is there a question in there, Deputy?"

Giving me that boyish grin of his, he said, "Just wondering if you'd be interested in going out to dinner sometime."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that. I hadn't even begun to think about dating again. So I went with honest and noncommittal. "Not at the moment. But ask me again sometime."

[

[

The next day, Mac and I had lunch. She told me that she and Max had been spending time together since they met at Parker's party. They had flirted quite a bit that night, and she was clearly feeling guilty about enjoying the company of someone other than her boyfriend.

By the time we finished lunch, we had thoroughly dissected the situation. And she had decided that she and Casey needed to have a discussion about the status of their relationship. They hadn't seen each other since New Year's and had spoken very little in that time – two and a half months. Although neither of them had used the word "break," it felt to her as if they'd been on one for a while.

"Let me know how it goes. And give me a call after, if you need to talk."

"I will. Thanks, Veronica."

[

After talking through relationship drama with Mac, my mind drifted to Eli throughout the rest of the day. If Eli and I hadn't broken up, would I be able to get past my issue with his past – the strippers and hookers? I'd like to think so, but I wasn't sure. The thoughts didn't plague me now like they had. But would that be different if we were still together?

I tried to shake off the lingering sadness over our break-up. And the loneliness.

But it wasn't just that I missed him. I missed us.

[

[

The next couple weeks, there wasn't much going on at Mars Investigations. What little casework there was, I could easily handle by myself. But Dad would find reasons to drop by the office. At first, I thought it was to see me – or to check up on me. It turned out that he was there to see someone else.

It had been a few weeks since Eli had broken up with me. We weren't necessarily avoiding one another – at least, I didn't think so. He was tending to his business, and I was going about my daily life. But then, I started seeing him in passing as he left Mars Investigations. I didn't find it odd the first time, but when it became a pattern, I became curious. I finally asked Dad if it was something I should be concerned about. Of course, he said I needn't worry, but added that Eli thought the Fitzpatricks might be behind the crime spree.

I was now living in opposite world. In the old days, Eli dropped by to see me and exchanged one-word greetings with my father. Now when he came to see Dad, our conversation was reduced to a few syllables.

"Eli."

"Veronica."

[

[

My car was due for inspection and in need of an oil change. I had been avoiding it, because although I didn't want to take my car to anyone else, I wasn't exactly comfortable calling Eli. I was prepared to pay like any other customer, but I was fairly certain that he would offer to do the work for free. I just wasn't sure how I felt about accepting that from him right now.

Late one evening, I finally decided I would deal with the inevitable awkwardness. I still had him on speed dial. As the phone rang on his end, I bit my lower lip nervously.

On the third ring, he answered, "Hey, V. What do you need?" His tone said it all. Not angry, but not happy to hear from me.

"What makes you think I need something?"

He laughed. "Okay, I'll play along. How was your day?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that. We hadn't done our daily catchup in so long that I honestly wouldn't know where to begin.

"V, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Something wrong?" His voice told me that he was now on high alert, assuming that I was in trouble.

"Not exactly. My car is due for inspection, and I was wondering if you could fit me into your busy schedule."

He sighed. "I wondered when I was going to hear from you. Thought maybe you had moved on to another mechanic. I had you penciled in. Figure you're overdue for an oil change too."

"I haven't let anyone else touch my car, so you would be right."

"When did you want to come in?"

When I didn't reply, I could hear him moving.

"You're here now, aren't you?" he asked.

I looked up at the entrance and saw him walk up to the window.

"I took a chance you might be here."

He was shaking his head and muttering something I couldn't quite make out. Then, he said, "I'll open the second door. Go ahead and pull in."

I replied, "Thank you," but meant so much more than those two words could say.

Once I pulled into the bay, he closed the door again. He had a pair of coveralls in his hand, which he placed on the workbench. He was wearing a button-down shirt that indicated he had not intended to work on any cars.

He removed the shirt and slipped into the coveralls as he asked, "Should I be expecting to find any problems?"

"I haven't noticed anything."

"This shouldn't take long then – which is good because your sticker expires tomorrow." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he opened the hood of my Saturn. "Any reason you didn't call sooner?"

"Any reason?" I sighed. "Many reasons."

He had pulled a rolling office chair over near my car so that I would have a clean place to sit. His shirt was laying over the back of it.

Sitting still for a few minutes, I realized I had not brought a jacket and now wished I had one. I turned to him and asked, "Mind if I borrow your shirt?" I shivered before he could reply.

"No." He turned his attention back to his work, adding, "And uh … you can put the radio on if you want."

I walked over to the stereo sitting on a nearby shelf. Hitting the power button, music began to play. The volume had been left at a high level from when there would have been multiple people working. I turned the knob down low enough to allow for conversation – should we decide to go that route. At the moment, it seemed that neither of us knew what to say.

Eventually, I broke the silence. "Dad told me why you've been dropping by the office. Well, I'm sure he left out some details, but he gave me the basics."

"Yeah. I noticed a few things, heard a few things. Figured he should know. But I didn't figure that going to the Sheriff's Department all formal-like would be the best option."

"Worried about retaliation?"

"More like … my old instincts kicked in and I figured it'd be easier to catch them if they don't know they're being watched. Since I happen to have a close personal relationship with the current Sheriff … it seemed like the better option."

"Well, however you got the info to him, I know he appreciates it."

He just nodded. No verbal reply. And with that, silence fell again – well, other than the radio.

The gap in conversation was comfortable for a few songs, but then I noticed him tensing up. I wondered if he had found something that needed to be fixed. He leaned on the car with both arms and dropped his head. I was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke.

"V, please change the station."

I wasn't sure why he was asking, but I could hear in his voice that it was not open for discussion. As I walked over to the stereo, understanding hit me.

The radio had been left on a Spanish language station out of L.A. I'm not sure what they played during the workday, but their nighttime playlist seemed to center around songs of heartbreak and impossible love. The current song – and the reason he asked me to change the station – contained lyrics that translate to "give me back my life, because you've taken it away."

I accommodated his request. It didn't take me long to find another station, one that was doing an hour of dedications. Hopefully, there would be no lyrical landmines on this one.

As I moved back to the chair, he turned his head toward me. "Thank you." His hands were still on the car; his chin resting on his shoulder as he looked at me. "That shirt looks better on you."

My eyes dropped as I smiled at that. I'm not sure how loaded he meant that statement to be, but it brought back a flood of memories for me. He liked it when I wore his clothes – tshirts, dress shirts, leather jacket. I liked having his unique scent lingering under my nose. Memory lane was just a short distance away. I wondered if his mind was tracking along with mine, because he had a distant look in his eyes as he rubbed his cheek on his shoulder. Then, he turned his attention back to my car.

He gathered everything he needed to change the oil. I watched him as he moved around in his element. As he rolled under my car, I let my mind wander – not to my incredibly long list of things to do, but to sentimental memories and unanswered questions.

Some time passed (I have no idea how much) before I noticed how far away I had drifted.

He had rolled back out from under the car and was sitting on the creeper, wiping his hands. "Where'd you go just now?" he asked.

"Nowhere. I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No." He continued with the inspection while the old oil was draining into the pan on the floor.

I continued to watch him. This did not go unnoticed. Every once in a while, his eyes would drift to mine. But neither of us said anything.

After a few more songs had passed by, he asked, "What's so interesting?" He hadn't even looked over at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been watching me – quite intently – for a while now."

I shrugged as if the answer should be obvious. "I like watching you work. I've always liked watching you work. You're good at what you do. It shows in your movement."

I didn't elaborate out loud, but it's why I like to watch professional athletes, dancers, musicians. It's not just about the result – winning the game or a successful performance – but the skill they've developed through years of training and experience shows in the process. I admire anyone who sticks with something long enough to be skilled at what they do. So yeah – I liked watching him work.

He didn't seem to know how to respond to what I had said. The pause in conversation was not uncomfortable, but there were many unspoken words hanging between us.

He bristled as the next song started. I recognized this one. It was on the album he gave me the night of Alterna-Prom. I had listened to that album quite a bit last summer and fall. There were some happy moments among those songs, but some of the darker, sadder moments were in this particular song.

"V, do you mind … ?"

He was pointing at the radio, asking me to change it again. But I made no move, except to shake my head. Seeing that I did not intend to make the song go away, he took a step in that direction to take care of it himself.

I moved just slightly faster than he did. When his hand made it to the dial, my hand was under it. We stood there like that for several lines of the song. My mind working to translate the lyrics, as well as the look in his eyes.

_I don't care where you are,_

_who you date,_

_who you're with._

_It doesn't matter to me anymore._

_.~._

_If you don't want to see me anymore,_

_you can go now, _

_but don't hurt me anymore._

I still couldn't quite read his eyes. I wondered if he was thinking what I was thinking – that his bedroom was right above us.

As soon as that thought went through my head, he removed his hand from on top of mine. The moment was over far too soon for my taste.

Stepping away, he said, "I should finish up."

And that's exactly what he did. Without conversation, he went about his business while I watched. After he put the new sticker on my license plate, he began to remove the coveralls and then moved over to a sink to wash up.

He walked toward me and gestured to his shirt which I was still wearing. "Gonna need that back now."

Nodding as I said, "Right." I slipped out of the shirt and immediately missed his scent.

As he pulled his arm through one sleeve, he said, "It smells like your perfume." He must have seen worry on my face, because he added, "That was an observation, not a complaint."

He turned off the radio, handed me my keys, and looked ready to open the large door for me to leave.

"Don't wait so long next time."

"I wasn't sure you'd want to hear from me."

"Veronica. I've been telling you for years: I'm a phone call away. Whatever you need. Any hour of the day." Looking down at the floor briefly, he continued, "Just because we aren't together … doesn't mean I won't be there for you if you need something."

I nodded at that as I climbed into my car. He pushed my door closed, leaving his hands resting on the seal of the open window.

My hands were on the steering wheel as I asked, "So, what do I owe you?"

"What do you owe me?!" He laughed. "V, you owe me nothing. I, on the other hand, owe you everything."

"How do you figure that?"

"Look around you. This is not the life I was headed for. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. You believed in me. Pushed me and encouraged me."

"But you did this. You changed your life." After staring into his eyes for a moment, I said, "Well, I don't care what you say. I'm gonna mark this down as me owing you … since it seems you are not going to let me pay you."

He stepped away from my car as he said, "Whatever, V. We were always owing each other favors."

As I backed my car out of the garage, he stood there watching. He continued to stand there as the door of the garage closed.

* * *

A/N:

First song he asked her to turn off:

"Devuelveme la vida" (Give Me Back My Life) by David Bustamante (2005)

Second song he asked her to turn off:

"Me Da Igual" (It Doesn't Matter to Me) by Camila (2006)

.

~Jen

28 June 2020


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

**Chapters 16 through 20 (plus Chapter 1 of Part 4 in this series) were all posted the SAME DAY.**

**Chapter 15 was posted a week earlier.**

**Click back if you need to.**

[

Chapter 19 is a modified version of #3.17 "Debasement Tapes," #3.18 "I Know What You'll Do Next Summer," and #3.19 "Weevils Wobble But They Don't Go Down."

Occurs between late March and late April 2007.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I'd been having headaches more frequently, and my symptoms matched the list you see associated with migraine. I had also realized that my cycle had been irregular since last fall and my cramps were getting more and more painful. Like all my other assorted health issues, it had started after the bus crash. My family doctor wasn't sure that it had anything to do with the accident, but he was concerned that it had been going on so long and was not resolving. Last week, he referred me to an OB-GYN. Amazingly, they had an opening this week. Yay! More doctor appointments. Just what I always wanted.

The short version: The gynecologist decided to put me on the pill to try to regulate my cycle. He explained that many women report a decrease in painful cramps and migraines. My response was, "Sounds promising! Sign me up."

Even if the headaches were not related to my injuries from the bus crash, having any additional pain on top of lingering TBI symptoms was not what I would consider – oh, what's the word? – fun.

On the drive home from the doctor's office, I stopped at the pharmacy to fill the prescription. After much internal debate, I decided that, at least for now, there was no reason to bring this up with Dad. He would need to be told – before he accidentally found the pills. Because then I'd be dealing with angry Dad rather than concerned Dad.

[

[

A few days later, I arrived home to find Dad at the counter, making sundaes for dinner.

He had gotten my favorite flavors of ice cream and my favorite toppings. Something was definitely up.

While we were eating, Dad asked me multiple questions about my day, school, work … finally leading up to this: "Is anything wrong? Anything you want to tell me?"

Then, he told me why he was playing twenty questions. When he got home, there was a message on the machine from a doctor's office about test results.

"They seemed to indicate that everything is fine. But that still makes me wonder why they felt it necessary to test for anything. Also, I didn't recognize the doctors name. Did the family practice take on a new associate?"

When I told him that our family doctor had referred me to a gynecologist who put me on the pill, he freaked out a bit. After I told him about the symptoms I'd been having and showed him the literature the doctor had given to me, he calmed down. But he still wanted to know what the tests were for.

"First appointment. Guess they wanted to cover all the bases, get a baseline on everything … for future reference or whatever."

"But everything is fine?"

"Hopefully, it will be now."

After one of the more uncomfortable conversations I've had with my father, I took my bowl over to the sink and then headed to bed.

[

[

When Wallace had to watch a movie for his film studies course, he asked if he could come over to the apartment. So, we spent a few hours together, chatting while he took notes.

Mostly, he told me that Dr. Winkler, the engineering prof who had given him a zero on an exam and suggested he drop his class, had asked him to come in for a meeting recently. After acknowledging how much improvement he saw in Wallace's work, he asked if Wallace was taking advantage of the tutors the school provided for athletes. He hadn't been, but he was now. Winkler also offered to mentor him and talked to him about some summer internship opportunities.

Just as Wallace was packing up his things to leave, I asked him about Piz's mood since finding out the Eli broke up with me. I told him that Piz had asked whether he should go talk to Eli.

"If he mentions that to you, please explain to him—"

"That it's a really bad idea? Oh, I will."

[

[

Events the night of Parker's party had been – in a word – complicated. Piz had kissed me and then Eli broke up with me. However, just because one thing follows the other does not mean that it was caused by the other. The first event may have been a catalyst for the conversation that resulted in the second event. But I did not consider the kiss to be the reason for the breakup.

If Piz hadn't kissed me, Eli and I would have had the opportunity to have a reasonable conversation. I had been prepared to tell him what I had been thinking and feeling – some of which I had only admitted to myself the night before that, while writing in my journal. But the thing is … even if we had talked, even if I had been able to explain myself and he had understood, that would not necessarily have guaranteed a happy outcome. We might still have broken up.

In the past few weeks, I hadn't seen Piz much at all. So I was surprised when he came bounding up to me to tell me his news. Desmond Fellows – the surviving member of the musical duo My Pretty Pony – was coming to campus, and Piz had "won" the opportunity to be his guide.

[

Not long after Piz delivered him to his room at the Neptune Grand, Desmond discovered that the backing tracks – which he needed for the scheduled performance – were missing from the backpack he brought with him.

To make a long story short, the tapes had not been stolen, as all of us had originally thought. Desmond had accidentally picked up someone else's backpack.

During the drive to L.A. to swap backpacks, I had the opportunity to spend four hours with Piz. We talked about the awkwardness – and the fact that he thought it would be worse. And although I had told him that I thought we should file away what happened at Parker's party, toward the end of the night I began to question whether that's what I really wanted.

I'm not sure what prompted me to do it, but while we stood listening to Desmond Fellows perform his new material – rather than "the old hit" with the backing tracks – I reached over to take Piz's hand.

It felt like something I would have done at a middle school dance. But that small gesture changed something. It changed the atmosphere between us.

I didn't know what that meant. Or where it might lead. But it felt nice … and uncomplicated. And that sounded good to me right now.

[

[

That next week, we agreed to go out, but Piz suggested that we go out for lunch and a movie – keep it low key, so he didn't feel the pressure of a "first date."

It went really well. Much better than I expected.

The week after that, we spent time together almost every day – lunch on campus, hanging out in his room, or studying at my apartment.

Then, we finally went out on an official date. I got dressed up. He picked me up. Dad interrogated him. That was followed by dinner at a nice restaurant and a goodnight kiss at the door.

I didn't want to get bogged down in comparisons, but it felt similar to my dates with Duncan. Not necessarily a bad thing. Just different than dating Eli.

[

[

The following week, Piz was busier than usual. He was scheduled to interview Apollo Bukenya, and he spent several hours doing prep work for that show.

Coincidentally, I was hired by Kizza Oneko, a man who thought he might be Apollo's father. He wanted me to find evidence one way or the other, but without telling Apollo until I was sure. After some twists and turns – and a bit of disinformation – the case resolved with the two men meeting in a room at the Sheriff's Department.

I'm not usually that sappy, but I had tears in my eyes as I listened to Kizza tell Apollo about his mother as the young girl he had fallen in love with.

[

[

Dad had thought that he would be running unopposed in the race for Sheriff of Balboa County, but after Vinnie Van Lowe helped catch a thief, he was encouraged by some of the citizens of Neptune to run. Unfortunately, when Dad was interviewed by the newspaper about the aforementioned case, he had remarked that Vinnie was "an asset to this community." Now, Vinnie was planning to use that quote as an endorsement from the current acting Sheriff.

[

[

In other news that week, I was officially offered the FBI internship. Right after I got the phone call, Dad and I did a little celebratory dance in the living room, followed by ice cream sundaes.

One day at lunch, all of us – Piz, Wallace, Mac, and I – were discussing our summer internships. While I would be on my way to Virginia, Piz would be heading to NYC to work for Pitchfork Media. Wallace and Mac were both going to be in Seattle – Wallace at Boeing; Mac at a company that designed some new software intended to help families stay organized. She had been offered a paid internship at Kane Software, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to look at herself in the mirror if she worked there.

After everyone else left, it was just Mac and I at the table. The primary topic was the fact that she had been seeing Max since her breakup with Casey. She was so far gone, drowning in the heady days of new love. At least, she had finally ventured out of their "blissful love shack," as she had called it. I, for one, was glad she had returned to our lunchtime gatherings.

Our conversation meandered through several other topics, but eventually landed on Eli.

Mac said casually, "The past six months have been really stressful for him, but I don't have to tell you that."

"Past six months?" It had been more than a month since the breakup, but whatever she was referring to would have been going on while we were still together.

"You know … all the family stuff … and the employee ..."

"Still not following."

Mac studied my face and then said, cautiously, "You still haven't talked to him? He hasn't told you?"

"Apparently not. So why don't you."

"Nope. Not getting in the middle of this. You should really hear it from him." She paused and then added, "When you talk to him … just keep in mind that people do strange things when they're under stress."

[

[

Early the next week, I saw that I had missed a call from Eli while I was in class. He didn't leave a voicemail, but he had sent a text that said: _please call asap. need to hire you._

Once I was in my car, I called his cellphone. After two rings, I figured I would get his voicemail, but just as it finished ringing for the third time, he answered.

"V, hang on a minute. Let me get in my office."

I heard noise in the background and then finally heard a door shut.

"Thanks for calling me back."

"What's up?"

"Do you have time to stop by the shop?"

"Why?"

"Carlos got fired. He was accused of … something he couldn't possibly have done. I need you to look into it. I just bailed him out."

"On my way."

[

I took notes as Carlos told me that he was accused of making fake student IDs. He gave me enough info that I knew where I needed to start. I would be heading back to campus to question a few people – starting with the Bursar's office to find out how the reloadable cards are made.

"Carlos, call me if you think of anything else. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Veronica." Carlos shook my hand, gave a chin lift in Eli's direction, and then he left.

After we were alone, Eli said, "I'll pay your normal fee. Hell, I'll even pay double. He needs this fixed yesterday."

"I don't want your money," I said as I put my bag on my shoulder. "Consider it a favor. Besides, I said that I owed you. Remember?"

I thought we were done, but apparently, I was wrong. Because as I turned toward the door of his office, he said, "Mac tells me you're dating Piz."

Looking down at my hands, I played with my keys. "We've gone out, spent time together. But … I mean, I wouldn't say that we're … a couple."

He stepped toward me. His voice soft as he asked, "And when you were staying in their room … back in November … did anything happen then?"

Turning to face him, I said, "You really need me to say it? No. Nothing happened in the fall."

"So at Parker's party …?"

"That was the first time he kissed me. I mean, I knew he liked me … he had told me. But he hadn't …"

He gave me a chin lift and dropped the subject.

Since he had asked me about Piz, I decided to mention what Mac had said about him having a lot going on the past six months.

By his expression, I had caught him off-guard.

His response was simply: "Long story. Don't really have time to get into that right now."

[

[

After I solved the case, I got a phone call from Eli thanking me for taking care of it so quickly. It had been incredibly satisfying to prove the guilt of the affluent assholes who had not only done the crime but had also tried to pin it on Carlos.

[

[

The following week, Piz and I were studying in his dorm room. It began innocently enough, but a PG-rated make-out session quickly became heated.

After having a prolonged internal argument with myself, I pulled away from him and scrambled off the bed. I stood a few feet away from him, unsure what to say or do next.

He watched me carefully as he asked, "What's wrong, Veronica?"

"We … we need … to stop."

"Yeah, I got that much."

* * *

A/N:

Ready for the conclusion of Part 3?

.

~Jen

28 June 2020


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Veronica Mars, any recognizable dialogue, and the canon events of their storyline belong to Rob Thomas.

A/N:

**Chapters 16 through 20 (plus Chapter 1 of Part 4 in this series) were all posted the SAME DAY.**

**Chapter 15 was posted a week earlier.**

**Click back if you need to.**

[

Chapter 20 is a modified version of #3.20 "The Bitch is Back."

Occurs late April 2007.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I had just ended a call from Wallace – who had demanded that I get to his dorm room "immediately, if not sooner." Two seconds later, my phone rang again. It was Mac asking if I had "seen the video yet."

"Well, since I don't know what you're talking about, I'm going to go with … no, I haven't seen it."

Mac's next question was: "Where are you?"

"Heading to Wallace's room. Apparently, he needs to talk to me."

"Yeah, I'm betting it's about this video. I'm on my way."

When I turned the corner on Wallace's floor, Mac was approaching from the opposite direction.

Mac knocked as I came to stand beside her. When Wallace opened the door, she asked him, "You've seen it?"

He glanced at me as he said, "No, but I heard about it."

Then, he stepped out into the hall, pulling the door behind him. "Veronica, you're gonna need to do an Agatha Christie drawing room thing in there." He paused and then continued. "You'll have reason to be upset with at least one of them, but I don't know what the truth is."

Mac beat me to the obvious question: "Who's in there?"

"Piz and Eli."

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll start," Mac said to Wallace, then turned to me. "There's a video that's been emailed to most – if not all – of the students here at Hearst."

"Of what?" I asked her.

They exchanged a glance but did not answer my question. I was starting to get pissed off, and I didn't even know what I was dealing with yet.

Mac finally spoke. "Of you and Piz – in this room, getting down and dirty. I didn't watch the whole thing but saw enough to know it's the two of you. And you were in there."

"How is that possible?"

She pulled out her phone and showed me the beginning. That was enough for me to confirm what she was saying. And to determine the camera angle.

I grabbed the door handle as Wallace asked, "Don't you want to hear what happened?"

"First, I'm gonna verify the camera location."

When I pushed through the door, both Piz and Eli stood, prepared to start defending themselves. I raised a hand and shushed them. Then, I pulled a chair over so I could reach up on the ledge.

Holding up the small camera I found, I addressed Piz: "Explain."

Piz looked genuinely confused. "I still don't know what's going on. He hit me and started yelling questions at me. And now you're holding … I don't know what that is."

"It's a camera. The camera that captured video of us in this room. A video that has now been seen by the entire student body."

He shook his head as he started to respond. "What?! Wait. You think I—?"

"Who else?" Then, I turned to Eli. "And how exactly did you get involved in this?"

Avoiding my eyes, Eli said, "Dick came by to have his car worked on. Showed it to me on his phone. Laughed about always forwarding porn."

"For starters, it's not porn."

Finally looking at me, he asked, "What exactly would you call a sex tape?"

"Well, see, that's where you'd be wrong. There can't be a sex tape when we haven't had sex."

Eli didn't respond to that.

But Mac did: "Oh. I guess we were all so quick to look away that we missed the fact that things didn't progress that far."

Glancing at Piz, I said, "We were kissing, making out. But …" My voice trailed off as I tried to decide how to explain what had happened – or rather, what had not happened.

Piz finished my thought: "We stopped. _She_ stopped."

Turning to Piz, I asked, "Just to be clear, you did not record this and then send it out? You had no part in any of it?"

"Well, apparently I co-starred in it. But other than that, no. I swear. I had no idea."

My attention returned to Eli. "So, after Dick showed it to you, you what? Drove straight over here?"

"Yes."

"And you gave him a beat down?"

Piz answered for Eli: "Yes."

Eli corrected, "Not exactly. I hit him a couple times to get his attention and then asked some questions."

Looking at Piz's face, I had to acknowledge that he could have looked worse.

"Wallace, can you get him cleaned up?"

"Really?!" Piz exclaimed. "That's it? You're not going to interrogate him? Look at my face, Veronica."

"I am looking at it, Piz. I'm not saying it was right, but if he really wanted to do damage, you'd be in worse shape. Mac and Wallace can verify that." I watched as they both nodded. "He's been out of the PCH Bike Club for a while. But beating someone up for sport? Pretty sure it's like riding a bike." Turning toward Eli, I pointed at the door and said, "You, with me." To the others, I said, "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Once we were in the hall, I asked, "What were you thinking, Eli?"

"I was thinking what I always think when someone is trying to hurt you – protect you at all costs."

"Well, why don't you wait until you know who deserves the broken nose before you start punching."

"If I'm being honest … it hurt seeing you with someone else. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ... It's not my business anymore."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

He opened the door and stepped back inside. "Piz, I'm truly sorry, man. I didn't have all the facts, and I … lost control."

Piz considered what he said before responding. "Understandable, I guess. If I were you, I would've been upset if I saw that." He glanced at me as he said, "Mac showed me while you were in the hall." Turning back to Eli, he continued, "Easy to jump to that conclusion. And thanks for not completely beating the shit out of me. Wallace tells me I got off easy."

It seemed like Eli didn't quite know what to say to that. He nodded as he said, "Well, I'm gonna get going. I won't get in the way anymore."

Piz looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy and safe. I'll back off."

Turning to me, Piz said, "I thought you would've told him when you were out in the hall."

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked Piz and then turned to me, asking the same question. "What is he talking about?"

Piz chose to answer him. "She didn't just put a stop to what was happening the day of the recording."

"I'm confused," Eli said.

"So was I," Piz continued. "But apparently she has this nutty old-fashioned notion that if you're still in love with one guy, you shouldn't be starting something with another guy."

Trying to make sense of what he was hearing, Eli looked back and forth between Piz and I as he said, "Still in love with … ?"

I was in no way prepared to have this conversation. And certainly not in a room full of people. I glanced at my watch-less wrist, saying, "Oh, look at the time. Gotta go."

As I turned to leave, both Mac and Wallace made faces at me – not happy about the fact that I was leaving them to deal with Piz and Eli.

I made it down the stairs and to the exit, but as soon as I was out of the building, Eli was on my heels. He tried to get me to stop. He even stepped in front of me. Finally, when I walked past him again, he grabbed my elbow. His tone was firm yet gentle as he said, "V, talk to me."

"What would you like me to say, Eli? You told me to let you go."

After a long pause, he said, "I don't know what you're planning on doing, but I'm offering my help. Whatever you need, I'm in."

I took a breath before saying, "You were upset with me for putting you in a position where you'd be provoked to violence. So you went your way, and I tried to move on. And here you are, protecting me again."

He had nothing to say to that.

I left him standing there as I walked the rest of the way to my car.

[

[

With more than a little help from my friends, I dealt with the Castle. Wallace went above and beyond normal best friend expectations. And after I obtained Jake Kane's hard drive, Mac decrypted the files at the speed of light. I did not take Eli up on his offer of help, but I did have Carlos motivate a few people to give me information during the course of my investigation.

Although he knew nothing about the video, my dad had gotten pulled into my mess. I was able to return the hard drive to Jake Kane before he retaliated against my father. But Dad still lost the election. I had a difficult time accepting that Vinnie Van Lowe was elected as the new sheriff of Neptune, but his allies in low and high places certainly made him look like a legitimate candidate. Apparently, you can fool most of the people if you have the right connections and spend enough money.

[

[

The semester had flown by. As I sat down to eat lunch on the last day of classes, I pulled out my phone to check messages. I saw missed calls, a voicemail, and a few text messages – all from Eli. Skimming through the texts, it was apparent that he wanted to talk to me. It just wasn't clear why.

I replied to his texts: _How can I help you?_

Immediately, my phone rang. As soon as I picked up, I heard him say, "Where are you?"

"Food court. Eating lunch."

"Got time now?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah. I got that from your many calls and texts. What about?"

"I think you know what."

"What's with the cryptic? Just tell me."

"Unfinished business. Time to finish it."

"Okay … I'm listening." And I was, but I was also eating. And trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"Not over the phone. See you soon."

He hung up on me. I wondered aloud, "What does_ soon_ mean?"

I felt someone sit down beside me. I turned, half-expecting to see Eli. But it was Gory Sorokin. And he seemed pissed. He pulled my chair to face him and said some misogynistic things in a rather threatening tone. I tried not to respond, reminding myself that he was _connected_ connected.

In the end, I didn't have to respond. Someone else did it for me.

Eli pulled Gory out of his chair and punched him, knocking him to the floor.

**"**Want to hear your _friend_ apologize?" Eli asked, fully prepared to beat him into contrition.

"I'm not interested in his apology. But I would like my pen back."

Gory wiped blood from his face as he stood up, saying, "Whoever you are, you're gonna die."

"Yeah, some day."

Stepping between them, I turned to Eli and said, "You should go."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you anyway." He paused, extending his hand to me.

As we walked out of the student center hand in hand, I heard an old familiar song coming from the speakers overhead:

_Along the road_

_Your steps may stumble_

_Your thoughts may start to stray_

_But through it all a heart held humble_

_Levels and lights your way_

.~.

**THE END**

**of **

**Part 3**

* * *

A/N:

Lyrics from "Along the Road" by Dan Fogelberg (1979)

The last thing Eli says here ("I'm not going anywhere. Not without you anyway.") was said by V to Eli in Chapter 8 of Commence.

[

Please **READ the following BEFORE** reading Chapter 1 of **Learning**** (Along the Road – Part 4)**, which was posted the same day as this chapter.

Things are not quite what they seem in **Commence**. After reading Chapter 1 of **Learning (Along the Road – Part 4)**, if you go back and reread **Commence**, you should find traces of a "hidden storyline."

Some things to keep in mind:

From the beginning of their relationship in this series, Veronica and Eli have kept things from each other. Not everything, but some things. And that has not changed.

For example, in **Commence**: He didn't tell her that he arranged to have Caz taped to the flagpole or that he was having Carlos follow her. And there are hints that something else is going on with Eli.

Several times, Veronica only gives him a vague response – or no reply at all – when he brings up something she doesn't want to deal with. She avoids him rather than work through things.

Without a doubt, they are going through a complicated time – trying to maintain a relationship while starting a business and adjusting to college, dealing with adult life, all while living in the corrupt town of Neptune, not to mention the shit both of them have been through in their lives (and they haven't fully dealt with that stuff yet). These things affect them individually and as a couple. There are lots of unhealed wounds, and they are not doing a great job of communicating with each other.

She doesn't always tell others – or herself – the whole truth. And you have only been hearing her POV.

There are times when I strategically choose to NOT use dialogue, but rather have her tell you what happened in a particular scene. So what you read is her version of what happened and what got said, told with her bias/spin/interpretation/assumptions.

Example of miscommunication and assumption: Eli didn't tell her not to take another case ever, yet that is what she has wrongly inferred.

Much of what Eli has said and done has been motivated by his desire to be worthy not just of Veronica's love, but also of her respect. And by his need for one part of his life to be stress-free/peaceful/calm.

Veronica will soon find out that there's a lot Eli hasn't told her during the previous 6 months.

Thanks for reading this continuing series,

~Jen

28 June 2020


End file.
